Through A Dream Love Was Found
by dreamofbeing
Summary: Dreams can only keep Trunks in fantasy land for so long. He'll find that love is a stronger force and the only way to find it is to trust his heart and take a chance in real life.
1. Chapter 1

The sun was rising as eighteen-year-old, half-saiyan Goten was watching as Uub and his brother Gohan were sparring. It seemed to be a tradition between the two until his brother dragged him along to participate or observe. Today he had opted to watch them instead of join them. It was just such a beautiful morning, and the colors the sun made in the sky took his breath away.

Suddenly he felt a presence behind him but he didn't have to turn to know it was Vegeta, the prince of all saiyans and his best friend's father. "Hey Vegeta, what brings you to our neck of the woods?" he asked still watching the sky.

"You know why I'm here brat. I don't have to tell you."

"I'm not really in the mood to spar Vegeta. Why don't you wait until Uub and Gohan are finished? I'm sure my brother would be happy to spar with you." He walked away from the prince but was stopped when he spoke.

"With these times of peace you've grown weak."

He turned to him. "The last time I checked Vegeta I'm half-human to, and you have no right to treat me like your son. It's none of your business what I do with my life."

"Kami forbid another threat should come to earth."

"Well when it does I'm sure the strong saiyans can handle it." He turned his back again as a ki ball headed his way. He dodged it and faced back to Vegeta. "What the hell are you doing Vegeta?"

"Where's your saiyan pride boy?"

"Fine Vegeta you got your wish. I'll spar with you." Goten got into a stance as Vegeta smirked at him.

By the end Goten was on the ground bleeding and aching from every muscle in his body with the prince standing over him. "Not bad brat but still not up to par."

Goten watched him walk a distance before he took off into the sky. Still lying on the lush wet, green, grass, he thought about what had just taken place between him and Vegeta. 'I wonder what's with him? Is everything ok between him and Trunks?' He sighed. 'I don't even know why I care. I haven't seen Trunks since the battle with the dragons. Although I guess I could have seen Trunks. Why haven't I?'

He made his way inside to see his mother Chichi in the kitchen making breakfast. When she turned around, she was startled by his appearance. "Goten, what happened to you?"

"Vegeta wanted to spar with me."

"And you let him?"

"I kind of had no choice. He was shooting out insults at me. It was weird." He was about to make his way upstairs to shower but stopped suddenly. "Hey mom do you and Bulma still talk?"

"Not as often as we used to why?"

"Did she ever mention Vegeta to you?"

"Well she told me him and Trunks are arguing lately. She told me her and Vegeta haven't."

"Did she tell you why?"

"No but I know you won't let this go because your best friend is involved. So shower, get dressed, eat and go over there."

"Thanks mom." He hugged her and went upstairs not before he heard his mom's yell about getting his blood on her clothes.


	2. Chapter 2

Bulma made her way down the hall and stopped in her tracks when she heard Vegeta and Trunks. She hesitated because she knew getting between them could put herself in danger. She didn't know how all this began, but she wanted to find out. While she was thinking about it, her fifteen-year-old daughter Bulla came walking down the hall with an alarmed look on her face.

"Mom, what are we going to do? This can't go on. I'm afraid they're going to do some real damage to the house."

"I know Bulla so stay here while I go and handle it." Before she could walk to the sliding door, Bulla grabbed her arm. "What is it?"

"I don't want you to get hurt mom."

"I'll be careful I promise."

Suddenly the ground shook as Bulma grabbed on to her daughter, bringing them away from the door to under the kitchen table. "Are they insane mom? Do they know what they are doing?"

"Sometimes anger gets the best of saiyans and so much so that they are blinded by those feelings."

"So you're saying they can blow up the house with us in it and not realize it before it's too late?"

She smiled sadly at her daughter. "I'm afraid so sweetie."

"We have to get out of here mom."

"I know. Come on and follow me."

Before they made their way down the hall again, the shaking stopped. They moved towards the door to see someone had intercepted the fight. Bulla sighed in relief as she hugged her mother. "Thank kami." They made their way outside to see it was Goten who had stopped the two from destroying the house.

Bulma was happy to see Goten. She just wished it hadn't been under these tumultuous circumstances. "It just doesn't make sense."

"Mom?"

"Your father and brother have always had a rocky relationship, but I thought they were on their way to fixing what was wrong?"

"What happened between them in the first place?"

"Trunks has always tried to get your father's love but everything he tried didn't work. I could see it was damaging your brother, but he would shake it off." She sighed. "Sometimes I'd hear him cry at night and I'd want to get out of bed and make him feel better but something told me that's not what he wanted. So I loved him the best I could but it wasn't enough. Your father wasn't ready to show Trunks just how much he cared. All your father's life the only life he had ever known was that of a saiyan."

"So dad needed to realize that you raised Trunks human and that part of him existed, not only the saiyan part of him."

"Exactly and when that day came I was so happy for both of them. Your father was really getting to know Trunks the half human being and not just his heir to his throne."

"Wow, Trunks never told me any of this."

"Well he's like his father in that way. He likes to keep things to himself."

"That's not healthy mom. That's probably one of the reasons why he and dad are having these altercations." Bulma nodded in agreement.

Goten looked at the two feuding saiyans who had standed down once he got in the middle of their spat. He couldn't believe what they were about to do, and he called them out on it. "What the hell do you think you two are doing? You just about destroyed your home with your family in it. Just what is going on between you two?"

"Don't involve yourself in things that are none of your business and I won't get involved in yours?"

"Goten what's he talking about?" asked Trunks, as he looked closer at his best friends to notice the bruises and the dried blooded wounds.

He turned his attention back to his father. "You sparred with Goten, didn't you?"

"The saiyan race needs to toughen up or when the time comes and the earth is in danger, we will all parish."

"Father, don't you think you're being a little dramatic? You need to trust in us when the time comes, that we will be ready to defend the earth with all our heart."

"You're fools." Vegeta turned his back on them and went into the house as Bulma and Bulla followed him inside.

Trunks felt Goten's hand on his shoulder. "Are you ok Trunks?"

"I'm just great. Things couldn't be better." He smiled. "It's good to see you Goten, and I guess I could have made an effort to see you. It's been hectic here as you can see."

"You're not completely at fault Trunks. I've just been so busy at college and I just got back home yesterday. The trip home wiped me out."

"How's being a freshmen working out for you?"

"It hasn't been easy, but I hold my own." He smiled. "So what have you been up to?"

"Besides working and arguing with my father?"

"Yeah, I wanted to ask about that. What's going on between you two anyway? Didn't you two just get to a point where getting to know each other better?"

"It has nothing to do with that and if you don't mind I'd rather not talk about it."

"You're still stubborn Briefs."

Trunks smiled. "And don't expect that to change any time soon."

"So what can you tell me Trunks?"

"Well I quit smoking and I've given up dating. And before you say it, it doesn't mean I've decided to commit to one girl."

"One night stands Trunks, really?"

"Why not? It's my life."

"Exactly and you only have one to live. You know you're going to get sick of that lifestyle and want something more. We may have been apart for a years, but I still know you."

"I know you to Goten."

"And what does that mean?"

"I know Valese cheated on you, but you're still hoping there's someone out there that you can spend the rest of your life with."

"What's so wrong with that? At least I wouldn't be going from one person to the other, feeling nothing at all, never finding love and eventually ending up alone. I don't want that, and you shouldn't either just because of what you've been through."

"Since when do you care about my love life?" Trunks looked amused.

"I've always cared. I just didn't voice it. I didn't think you'd care about what I said anyway."

"You're right Goten I don't care." He made his way to the glass door. "You coming with me?"

"Sure why not I'm exhausted from watching Uub and brother sparring this morning." Hearing Trunks's laughter at his comment made him feel good.

They were hanging out in Trunks's room, and the silence wasn't uncomfortable but pleasant. Goten closed his eyes but lifted them open as Trunks stared at him. He looked like he wanted to say something and before he could ask him, Trunks spoke.

"Hey Goten," he was hesitant, but he went on, "have you ever been in love?"

"Well I've only had one girlfriend so no. I wasn't even in love with her if that's what you mean." He was curious now. "Why? Have you?"

"No."

"You're lying Trunks. I can tell you know."

"And why would I lie to you Goten?"

"Well you always like to hide what you don't want other people to know."

Trunks smirked. "So, you got me all figured out then?"

"I used to be able to, but we've been apart for a while." Goten felt bad about it. He had college, but he had free time sometimes. Why didn't he visit Trunks?

Trunks could sense his best friend's guilt about being apart for so long, but the truth was it wasn't his entire fault. For a while he had strong feelings for Goten and it scared him. He wanted time to figure out where his feelings were leading him. When his father had discovered his secret, that's when the arguing began between the two.

"Trunks, TRUNKS!"

"Huh? Oh sorry what were you saying?"

"I was saying we should try to see each other when we can." Goten played with his fingers, looking down at his lap. "I just don't want to lose our friendship Trunks. You've always been there for me and man we used to have so much fun together." Goten smiled as he reminisced.

Trunks smiled. "Yeah we had some good times getting into trouble."

"That's your fault you know."

"Oh yeah because you're so innocent." He laughed.

"In a way I kind of was."

"And still are. Your face still looks like it did when you were seven."

"Is that a complement or an insult?"

"You can take it how ever you want Goten."

"So?" Goten smiled, "about this love interest of yours."

"I'm not telling you anything, so you might as well drop it."

"Why won't you tell me Trunks? I won't tell anyone if that's what you're worried about."

"That's not it. You wouldn't understand. It's much more complicated then you realize."

"You know I'm not an idiot Trunks despite how I acted as a child."

"I know you're not an idiot Goten, and I don't want to argue with you. I'm all ready arguing with my father. Can't you trust everything will be all right?"


	3. Chapter 3

That's the last time he saw Trunks. Every time he would come by his office, the secretary always gave an excuse about Trunks not being available. Leaving Goten frustrated and upset, he went back home to Mount Pao. Sitting in the grass and watching the tall grass sway from side to side, he tried to make sense of his best friend's sudden interest to distance himself from him.

"Hey little brother, something on your mind?" Gohan sat next to him. "You know you can tell me anything, right?"

"I don't know what's going on with my best friend," he looked at his brother, "and I can usually read him so well, but I think he's blocking me out of what he's feeling. I don't know what I should do?"

"I'm guessing you tried to confront him about it."

"Yeah." He could tell Gohan was thinking about something. "What is it Gohan?"

"I was talking to Bulma on the phone one day about Trunks. She thinks that when you went off to college far away, Trunks got upset for some reason."

"Well as long as I can remember, Trunks and I have always been together. When I left, I guess he couldn't handle me being so far away."

"So, what are you going to do?"

"Well I can't give up college Gohan. I'm just going to have to talk to Trunks, and I was wondering if you knew about Trunks and his father's arguing."

"Yeah, it's not a good side to be on the other end of that's for sure."

"You have any idea what they're fighting about?"

"No. When I got to where they were, they stopped. Like there's something they are trying to hide."

"They did that with me to Gohan."

"So, mom wants to know if you met any nice girls at college."

Goten smiled. "Of course she wants to know so she could marry me off."

"Come on Goten that's ridiculous."

"She's been mentioning it to me before I left for school and every time on the phone when she calls me."

"Wow she is persistent."

"Can you try and keep her off my back when it comes to my love life?"

"I'll do my best bro but between you and me. Are you interested in any of the girls at your college?"

"No. Ever since I caught Valese in bed with another guy, I've pretty much sworn off love for a while."

"What you should do is not let mom get to you. You should let love find you. Don't be in a rush to commit to someone just because mom is pressuring you."

"That's good advice Gohan. Thanks." Goten got up, getting the grass off his pants, and heading inside.

"I'm full of it anytime you need it."

"I'll keep that in mind."

"I'll see you later Goten." Goten watched as his older brother entered his home with a smile on his face. A smile caught onto his face to. He was happy for Gohan. He had everything he wanted, a family of his own and a successful job. Leaving Goten feeling cold and incomplete. He thought of his best friend Trunks and a headache began to form. "Just what is Trunks trying to hide from me?" He made his way inside.


	4. Chapter 4

In the middle of the night Trunks woke up from an intense dream. He wouldn't call it nightmare, but it certainly brought pain to his heart. It was the constant reminder of what he could never have. He got out of bed, got dressed, and knew what he needed to do. He snuck out of the house, got into his car, and drove off as he made a quick phone call to his psychiatrist. "Mr. Briefs its 4AM in the morning. Can it wait?"

"No, I need to talk to you now. It's urgent."

"All right I'll meet you at the office."

"Thank you." As he hung up, he hoped the doctor could help him figure out what to do about his feelings about his best friend. He pulled up into the parking lot, met the doctor at the door, and they made their way inside.

"So, your family still doesn't know about our sessions?"

"No and I'd rather keep it that way." He saw the look on his doctor's face. "I know what you're going to say before you say it. If I can't confide in my family, how can I confide in my best friend?"

"Something along those lines," said Dr. Harter. "So what brings this early meeting?"

"I had another dream. When I woke up, the pain in my chest was hard to stand."

"What happened in this dream?"

"Goten and I were having sex, and the dream was great up to the point until my father came and took Goten out of my embrace and into the darkness. I couldn't see what was happening. All I know is that Goten was screaming and I remember I couldn't move and then I woke up."

"So the dream is telling you that you want to be with Goten but your father disapproves of your feelings for him. You think he's trying to make sure nothing ever happens between you two. At the same time you care what your father thinks but you don't want to give him up. Is this what your arguments with Vegeta center around?"

"Yes. Then my dream is not telling me anything I don't all ready know."

"Well you're not willing to take a chance with Goten because you're not sure of his feelings. Rather than do anything about it, you let your father be the excuse as to why you're not even trying to let Goten how you feel."

"All my life I was trying to make my father proud of me when he was all along. When we finally got to a good place in our relationship, he finds out about my feelings for Goten and our relationship is back to the way it was. He's disappointed in me and all I want to do is make him proud of me again. At the same time I can't shake this hold that my best friend has on my heart."

"I think the real question is why is your father disappointed in your love interest?"

"When we argued, he said he felt Goten was too weak and sensitive as well as the fact that he's a guy."

"Weak in what way?"

"Goten's an emotional being. He's not afraid to be happy when he's happy and sad when he cries. He's always been secure and certain about himself, which I think attracted me to him in the first place." He sighed. "So what's my next step doc?"

"You need to decide what you want. As hard as it is, you need to decide if you want Goten or your father's approval. You don't know where this choice will lead you."

"Is it possible I can have both?"

"You know I can't say for sure Trunks. Maybe it's possible you never know."

When Trunks drove away from the building, all he wanted to do was drive off far away and not deal with what was going on but he knew this wasn't an option. Something had to change or else he was going to go crazy.

He thought about when he was thirteen and for the first time feeling deeply for his best friend. To him it felt like it happened one day and he was never the same again. The feeling was great, but he couldn't believe at the time he was having these feeling for his best friend, who was a guy. A lot of denial he had for a long time in his teen years.

He pulled up to the Son home and looking at his watch, he realized no one would be up yet. Trunks sighed as he sat back in his chair, resting his eyes for a while. Suddenly he woke up from another dream accept this time he got to finish what he started in the last dream with no interruptions. "That's the way it should be." He smiled sadly as he realized something. "What am I doing? I can't tell him? If I do and he rejects me, I don't think I can handle it and besides the fact that I've never been rejected, which will be a big hit to my pride. Damn my father's blood."

Trunks got out of his car, leaned against, and closed his eyes as the morning breeze passed over him, swaying his hair in front of his face. He looked at his watch once again before sensing whose ki was up. He smiled and let out a laugh. 'Only you would be the last one sleeping chibi.' He made his way closer to the house but took a detour to the lake. Watching the water he noticed his reflection. "Man I look awful."

"I couldn't agree more."

Trunks turned around to see Goten was up, and he smiled. "And you're awake."

"Believe or not I was waiting for you because you've been avoiding me all week Trunks. I want to know what's going on."

"Goten I—

"I'm going back to college on Monday. You can tell me what's bothering you and let me help you or you can keep it all to yourself, burry yourself in your work, and be miserable for the rest of your life. It's really up to you Trunks, but I can't see where this friendship is going if you can't trust me."

Trunks felt his heart drop. 'I'm all ready losing him as a best friend, so I might as well tell him. Maybe I can at least save our friendship.' He looked at Goten. "All right I'll tell you. The reason my father and I have been arguing lately is because of you."

"Wait a minute what could I have possibly done when I wasn't even there?"

"My father found out about my secret, and we've been arguing about his disapproval in my feelings ever since."

"What does this have to do with me Trunks?"

"You're going back to school on Monday," he smiled sadly, "I'm going to miss you."

"TRUNKS!" He shook him by the shoulders, forcing him to look into the eyes he loved for so long. "Tell me please." Goten saw the fear swimming in his best friend's eyes, but he wanted to know.

He could tell he was frustrated but what surprised him is that he also looked worried about him. "I'm in love with you." His voice was soft, and he'd been staring into Goten's eyes the whole time. He was serious, and he believed Goten could see that. Trunks knew he wouldn't get a response. "I thought this would happen. See you around Goten." The sound of his engine got softer and softer until it couldn't be heard anymore.


	5. Chapter 5

The night was excruciating pain for Trunks, as he couldn't stop his heart from feeling everything that had occurred in his life up to this point. In the darkness of his room tears fell from his face onto his bed. He tried getting some sleep, but he was up and down all night. When Sunday morning came, Trunks sat up from his bed with red in his eyes and bags under them.

He tried the best he could to look presentable to his family before he came downstairs. Inside his heart was breaking but on the outside he remained unemotional. Trunks sat down as a huge plate of breakfast sat before him. His nostrils took in the delicious smell of the food, but he wasn't hungry.

"Trunks honey. Are you all right?" asked his mother.

"I—He didn't know if he could answer her without bursting into tears, so he did the only thing he could think of. Look at her and hope she'd understand.

She almost cried herself with the look he was giving her. "Heartbreak, oh Trunks I'm so sorry." She hugged him, but he still wouldn't cry. His father was in the room, and he didn't want to show weakness.

Bulma pulled away from her son, made her way to the freezer, took out a tub of ice cream, and placed it before Trunks. She noticed her son couldn't help but let out a smile. "This worked for Bulla when her last boyfriend broke up with her, and it got me through yours and your sister's pregnancy." She watched as he dug into the ice cream bucket. "This is the first step Trunks." She put her hand on his shoulder. "You'll be all right."

His mother's confidence helped some but deep down he knew she wasn't right about this. "Thanks mom." He heard his father's footsteps leave the kitchen, and his heart dropped. He had to face the fact that his father may never be proud of him. He swallowed the lump in his throat as Bulla came downstairs with her boyfriend Uub's hand in hers, and he swore he was going to lose it. He managed to take a breath in and the out.

"Hey big brother. Are you all right?" She looked to the tub of ice cream before her brother. "Did, did someone break your heart?"

"I really don't want to talk about it Bulla. So what's going on with you?"

"Well I heard that Chichi's throwing a going away party for Goten tonight because he's going back to school tomorrow. I swear that woman likes to throw parties or something on every occasion she can think of. We're all going. I really hope you can make it Trunks. He's your best friend after all."

"I'm not going." He swallowed another spoonful of ice cream.

"What! Are you crazy?"

He glared at her. "I have some work to get done that I've been putting off."

"Bullshit," said Bulla.

Bulma intercedes. "Bulla leave your brother alone. He's going to do what he wants." Bulla frowned as she and her boyfriend made their way out the door. Bulma sat down across from her son at the table. Her face turned serious. "What can I do Trunks?"

"Father won't like it."

"He'll get over it so tell me what you need me to do to make this all right."

"Well I'm not ready to give up on my feelings just yet." He saw his mother smile. "What's with the smile?"

"They didn't exactly respond to my declaration of love."

"You mean Goten." She could tell he was surprised, but they moved on.


	6. Chapter 6

Before Goten knew it, his time with his family was over as he laid on his dorm bed in the darkness. He had been walking along in a fog all weekend ever since his best friend's confession. He sat up as he read the clock, 6AM. He had his first class soon, but he knew he wasn't mentally prepared to pay attention. He was determined to try, and he hoped he could burry himself in his work.

A warm shower and a good breakfast later, Goten felt re-energized for the day ahead. When he took his seat for the first class of the day, he smiled. He had a strong feeling today. 'I can just forget here.' He smiled. 'There's nothing here to remind me what's back home.' He sat back in his chair and relaxed until the TA came in to make an announcement.

"Attention class Mrs. Jennings had her baby this weekend and has decided to be a stay at home, so she won't be back to teach. We have a new professor who will pick up where she left on in business for the remainder of the year." The TA turned towards the door as the new professor came in to greet the class.

"For those who don't know me my name is Trunks Briefs and I'm the President of Capsule Corporation. I've recently taken an interest in teaching what I know to people like you who are interested in going into business. Any questions before we start?" He heard silence, so he took this as his cue to start the lesson.

On the outside Goten was trying to remain calm but in his head he was freaking out. 'What's he doing here? He's not supposed to be here. He supposed to be in the city running his company.' He could hear his heart thumping so loudly he thought it was going to burst out of his chest. 'I can't do this I can't do this. What's he trying to do?'

Throughout the rest of the lesson Goten couldn't concentrate. By the end of class he realized he hadn't listened to anything Trunks had said. 'Oh crap who am I going to get the notes from?' He risked a glance in Trunks's direction. 'Usually I could count on Trunks to help me catch on what I missed but I can't now. Things are too awkward. I wouldn't know what to say.

Being the last person in the room he left, making his way back to his dorm room, his safe haven from Trunks and the long day he had had. He had managed to pay attention to the rest of his classes, but he couldn't get Trunks out of his mind. He tried to burry himself on the piles of homework the teachers decided to give to their students on their first day back. He got through it all except he didn't have the notes to professor Brief's class.

Suddenly he heard a knock on his door as his heart jumped out of his throat. He walked towards the door, peeped through the peephole to see a small stack of paper outside his door. He opened the door, took the papers, and closed the door. Sitting on his bed he noticed a note clipped onto the papers. It read:

**Goten—**

** I knew you weren't paying attention so here are the notes for the day. Don't think I'll do this kind of thing every time you space out. Anyway I also know you're freaking out about me being here but there's a reason why and I want to talk to you about it with you tomorrow. I know your schedule to so I was thinking tomorrow at 7PM. I emailed you the information of where I'm staying. Hope you'll show up so we can clear the air. **

** -Trunks**


	7. Chapter 7

Tuesday afternoon Goten was doing his assignments outside under a tree while Trunks's letter floated through his mind, making him frustrated, so he closed his books, put them down, and leaned up against the tree, sighing. Before he could close his eyes and hopefully forget about everything and everyone, his cell phone rang. 'It's my fault I wanted a cell phone.' He picked it up. "Hello mom."

"How's everything going?"

He didn't like to lie, but things were just too complicated now to explain to his mother. "Fine mom I'm just doing my assignments."

"I'm proud of you sweetie, but I can't help but think you need to be more social. Every time I call you say the same thing."

"Mom, you know I've never really been much of a social person unless I have to be."

"Goten, how are you ever going to find a nice girl to settle with if you don't meet knew people?"

He held his tongue because he didn't want to argue with her but at some point he had to tell her what he wanted for himself. "Don't worry mom it's not like I'm lonely or in a hurry to settle down. When I find the right person, I'll just know it."

"Your brother—

He hung up his phone and turned it off as threw it against another tree, watching the phone break into pieces. He didn't notice a pair of blue eyes had seen the whole scene before he walked away into the next hallway.

For a minute Goten thought he sensed someone watching him, but he shook it off as he gathered his things off the ground and headed back to the dorms.

Goten had managed to finish his assignments for the day and stretched out on his bed. His eyes traveled to the clock that read 6:50PM, and his eyes suddenly widened as he leaped off the bed. "Oh shit," he said as he rushed into his bathroom, showered, got out to dry himself off, change into clean clothes, and walked out the door.

Goten traced Trunks's ki to an expensive looking apartment complex across the street from a park. He let out a smile. 'Leave it to Trunks to live comfortably.' He made his way inside the apartment to the lobby, which looked like the inside of a hotel. Suddenly he felt out of place in a place like this. Rich eyes looked down on him, wondering what a boy like him was doing in a fancy place like this.

In the elevator he felt eyes on him as well. Goten wanted so badly to claw his way out of the elevator and get away from this place where the people judged him as nothing less than an insignificant insect. When he got out, he relaxed some until he got closer to Trunks's door.

'I—I can't do this. What was I thinking? What is he going to say to me?' His hand was making its way to the door and stopped, hesitating to knock. As he closed his eyes, took a breath in and out, he knocked on the door. "Just act like nothing happened. We're still best friends like we always were."

The door opened and what Goten saw shocked him. Trunks was practically covered in bruises and cuts and the look on his face wasn't telling Goten anything except when he looked closer into his deep, blue eyes. Hurt flashed on them for a moment before it disappeared into the unemotional face of his best friend, and it was breaking Goten's heart. "Trunks," he said softly as he came inside, the door closing behind him, "what happened to you? Your wounds look inflicted out of anger."

Trunks sat down as Goten sat beside him, putting a hand on his shoulder. His worried black eyes were waiting for his friend to answer him. Suddenly he felt Trunks's anger well up inside of him but Goten could tell Trunks didn't want to yell at him for what happened to him.

"This is what happens when your father catches you leaving home to come here. My father came over to tell me how weak I was to giving into my feelings, and I fought back. I defended my feelings to him, and he hit me. I was so surprised that he would hit me out of pure hatred. I was so in shock I didn't realize I was lying on the floor, bleeding as I heard him walk out the door."

Trunks looked up to see tears in his best friend's eyes. He didn't know why he was surprised but all he wanted to do was hold him and tell he was going to be all right. Instead he kept his distance because he didn't know how his friend would respond to his affection especially when he confessed his love to him.

"How can you say all of these thing with no emotion?" Goten sniffled. "He hurt you Trunks. Why aren't you upset?"

"I lost my father Goten. There's nothing more I can do but face that and move on. I'm done trying to get my father's approval. It's exhausting."

"You love each other I know you do. I'm not worth it Trunks. I don't want to be the reason you and Vegeta are torn apart."

"That's not your decision Goten, and you're worth it to me. You were always the one I could lean on when my father would give me the cold shoulder."

His voice was soft, which surprised Goten. When he looked at Trunks, he saw a change in his face. There was love, sacrifice and all of it was for him. It overwhelmed him as he stood up, letting out a breath he didn't know he had been holding, so he changed the subject. "So, you wanted to see me?"

"You know why I'm here Goten."

"You shouldn't try anything. I'm sure my mother will have me settled down to a nice girl in no time."

"I know you well enough to know you don't want what your mother wants for you and the fact that I saw you throw your phone against a tree." Trunks smirked.

"You should really clean yourself up Trunks. It's rude to be unkempt with guests over."

"You'd be right if you were a guest, but I should shower. Stay put Goten I'll be back."

Trunks left the room as Goten settled back down on a chair facing a beautiful view of the sun setting. This place was nice he had to admit as his eyes started to close but not before being interrupted by Trunks's voice. "Falling asleep on me chibi?" He noticed how Goten's eyes widened and blushed at Trunks's condition. He was wrapped in a towel with water droplets running down his naked chest as he came towards him and as he looked around, he could tell that Trunks lived here. 'Leave it to him to plant roots.'

The chair was so comfortable as he closed his eyes, sitting on the chair across from him. Trunks looked out the window. "Beautiful isn't it?"

"Yeah," Goten smiled, "you really know how to pick a place." Looking down at his watch he realized it was getting late. "Well I have to get going." He stood up and walked through the door but paused, making Trunks wonder as Goten walked up to him, hugged him, and left, leaving a smile on his face.


	8. Chapter 8

Wednesday night the dorm hall way was having a party while Gotten elected to stay in his room, burying himself in his books again. The louder people got the more agitated he got. Closing his book he went to his window, slid it open, and flew down to the ground, making sure no one saw him.

His dark eyes scanned the empty campus with nowhere to go until he thought of Trunk's place. 'What does he expect me to do? What does he want from me?' Despite these questions Goten knew he couldn't turn his back on his best friend. 'We've been through so much together for me to let his feelings effect me.'

Crossing the street to Trunks's place and making his way upstairs, he heard two voices on the other side before he decided to knock. He blushed from embarrassment as Trunks told him to come in. 'I can't believe I didn't think he could sense my ki. Gee maybe Vegeta's right. I definitely need more training.' He came in to see Bulma sitting at the table near the window as Trunks served her some tea.

She smiled at him. "Hey Goten, it's good to see you. I was just visiting my son to see how he was doing. How are you sweetie?" Her voice was so kind and caring, and it made him smile. He thought about his phone conversation with his mother and frowned. He felt her hand on his. "Is this about your mother?"

"I don't want to talk about it." Now more than ever he wanted to walk away and forget he came over.

"Goten, you know how much she loves—

"No! I don't why don't you tell me Bulma."

"Maybe this isn't a good time to tell you this."

"What?"

"Your father's coming home."

Goten was trying to find something with his hand to lean on, so he didn't fall when he felt a chair beneath his bottom. "Thanks Trunks."

"No problem Goten," he said as he sat next to him at the table.

"When's he coming home?" asked Goten.

"This weekend. I heard from your brother. Apparently he's deciding to stay for good this time," said Bulma.

"He can do whatever he wants, but he's not convincing me," said Goten in a cold voice that surprised Trunks.

"Goten he's your father. You know he'll want to see you," she said.

"I don't have a father." He got off his seat, heading towards the door. "It was nice to see you Bulma." He smiled.

"Wait, why did you come over here?" asked Trunks.

"Does your mom know?"

"Yeah I told her." Trunks looked back at his mother who couldn't understand why Vegeta would take it as far as beat up her son.

"Vegeta's going to get an ear full from me believe me." Her protectiveness of her son touched Goten's heart.

"You still love him. Don't you mom? Despite his imperfections."

"I'll always love your father Trunks. Nothing can change that. I just want to know why he would do such a thing?"

"It's my fault Bulma." Trunks was curious as to where his friend was going. "Vegeta thinks I'm too weak to be someone that Trunks is in love with. His feelings for me is threat to Vegeta, and I guess he thinks by beating him up that he'll comes to his senses and forget his feelings for me." He turned to Trunks. "Why did you have to feel this way?"

Trunks walked up to him. "I'm NOT ashamed of my feelings for you Goten. I love you. I'm in love with you. There WILL be no one else for me so you can reject me all you want, but you know deep down that no one will love you the way I do."

Bulma and Goten were surprised by his outburst, but they were more surprised by how passionate he said it. He was fierce in his eyes and honest, and Bulma couldn't help but smile at her son. He had come along way from going through girl after girl. As a parent she couldn't but have pride in her son's growth.

"I—I got to go." He rushed out the door, down the elevator, and out onto the sidewalk. He looked both ways before crossing the street, making his way back to the dorms.

Closing the door behind him he rushed to sit on his bed and think about all the chaos that surrounded his life. 'My mother doesn't understand me, my father is a selfish, and Trunks—He let out a whimper before he cried his heart out, realizing he couldn't let himself go completely, or he would blow up the whole campus. His body was trembling so bad that holding himself didn't help.

Suddenly he heard a tap on his window. Looking out he saw Trunks out his window, wanting him to let him in. 'A—and then what?' He didn't think more on it as he let his best friend inside. He couldn't look at Trunks. "Wh—what did you want?" He wiped the tears from his cheeks.

Trunks kneeled before the young, raven-haired saiyan. "I'm your best friend first Goten. You know that," he said as he took his hands in his. "If you're in pain, you know I'm not going anywhere."

Goten looked into his serious, blue eyes and something inside his body started to feel alive. Like Trunks's touch made him feel important. "I—I can't go back home to see him Trunks. I mean how can I believe he'll stick around this time? Because he said so?" He got off his bed, leaving Trunks's hands empty.

"You make a good point Goten, but I think no matter what he still loves you and his family. That won't ever change. Just like my father will love me no matter if he thinks I'm a slave to my feelings. He just doesn't agree with me, but that's not going to stop me from being who I am. I'll just have to give him the space he needs like the first time. That's just the way he is. He'll come around. I know he will."

Well I'm happy for you Trunks but I'm not you in that I can understand why my father has a problem with sticking around for his family. Do you have any idea what it's like to feel like you're the only one who sees your father for what he truly is?"

"Yeah but I look passed them to see the man inside. My father loves my family and me. He would give his life for us without a second thought."

"My dad would do the same for his family to and when there's no danger left, he has no need for us anymore. Your father has always stayed with you, Bulla, and your mom." He was tired as leaned against the wall. He could feel his head pounding. He could hear Trunks's footsteps coming behind him. Dizziness came over him as he wobbled before he fainted onto the floor but not before hearing his name being shouted by Trunks.

"GOTEN!"


	9. Chapter 9

He wasn't alone standing in the middle of a canyon. He could sense his best friend a few feet away, watching him, giving him the distance he needed. Tears were running down his face as he looked up into the blue sky. He closed them as he sensed another presence coming near him. When he opened his eyes, the eyes of his father stared back at him. He noticed how they seemed to hide guilt, regret, and sadness, but Goten was determined not to give in to his father.

"Goten." Goku walked towards him, but Goten stepped back.

"Don't come any closer dad. I—I'm warning you."

"I want to make things right between us Goten. I know I haven't been the best father to you, but I'm here now willing to spend the rest of my life to make it up to you."

Goten could feel his defenses breaking down. He was losing the battle as his father took him in his arms, holding him close.

"It's ok son. Let it out I'm here. I'm not leaving you."

"No." More tears came down his face. "NO!" He tried to push away from his father's embrace that wouldn't let him go. Even when he powered up to super saiyan, Goku's hold on him remained.

"I love you son. Please give me a chance to be your father again."

"I—I can't."

"Why Goten?"

"Because you'll just leave again. I don't know that I can trust that you won't up and leave again." He felt his father letting go of him and suddenly he thought if he let go of his father, then he would lose him forever. Deep down that's not what he wanted, so he grabbed a hold of him.

"Son?" He held Goten as he let go of everything that was on his shoulders. He was crying so hard the earth shook.

When Goku disappeared, he didn't feel a sense of loss this time but a sense that things could get better for their relationship. He turned to see Trunks standing at a distance from him, but a smile was on his face. Goten could tell he was happy for him and his father, but there was a longing, a sadness in his blue eyes that he couldn't tear his eye away from.

"Why are you so far from me Trunks?"

"You're not ready to confront me just yet."

"You're still my best friend, right Trunks?"

"I'll always be your best friend no matter what Goten."

"So? Can you come closer then?" Trunks made his way down to Goten but stopped, so there was one foot between them. "This is as far as I can go Goten."

Goten could tell Trunks was fighting something within himself, and he wanted to know what it was. "You think you'll hurt me if you come any closer then you are now."

"Yes and if I get any closer to the point where I want to touch you, then I'm afraid I won't stop wanting to."

"I'm sorry Trunks."

"Don't be. I'd wait forever for you." His voice was soft and sounded so good as Goten blushed. A part of him wanted to find out where Trunks would take him. He just wanted to get lost to get away from his problems, but he didn't want to treat Trunks like an escape. He was more important than that. He was the one person who would always be there.


	10. Chapter 10

He woke up, looking at the clock. It was three in the morning on Thursday. He sat up on his bed, wiping the tears on his cheeks. He noticed Trunks was passed out asleep on his couch. 'He—he stayed with me.' He sighed. 'I've been such a jerk to him.' He got up, gathered Trunks in his arms, carried him to his bed, setting him down, and covered him with a blanket.

The warm water cascaded down his body, relaxing his muscles. He didn't have classes until later in the day, but he knew he wouldn't be able to get back to sleep no matter how early it was. He suddenly felt dizzy again but managed to lean on the tiled wall. He realized he was losing his footing and fell down to lying down in the tub. He was still awake, but he had never felt so weak in body.

He slid the shower curtain over, was able to grab a towel, reached to turn off the water, and crawled his way out of the tub, wrapping his towel around his waist, breathing heavily on the tiled floor on his back. He heard footsteps open the door, and he looked into the eyes of his startled friend who kneeled before him.

"What happened?"

"I don't know Trunks. I've been dizzy, and I've been fainting. I just feel so weak. I—I don't know what's happening." He closed his eyes and all he wanted to do is curl up into a ball and cry until he couldn't anymore.

Warmth enveloped him, and he watched as Trunks took him in his arms. He suddenly felt alive and strong, like he could do anything. He clung to that feeling. He clung to Trunks for dear life. Deep down he was afraid that he was going to lose Trunks.

Hearing his strong heart beat, he felt it racing so fast he swore it would leap out of his friend's chest. He unconsciously buried his head in Trunks's chest, trying to get even closer to him if that was possible. He felt Trunks's hold get tighter, and he smiled before he slipped into unconsciousness again.

Goten felt himself being shaken, so he opened his eyes to see a pair of worried eyes. Trunks's hand was on his back as he helped him sit up. "How are you feeling?"

"Better," he looked at his clock, "I have classes to go to." He swung his legs over the edge of the bed.

"Are you feeling that well enough?"

Yeah." He stood up and walked into is dark closet to change into fresh clothes. When he came out, he thought of something as he stood before his best friend. "Hey Trunks."

"Yes Goten."

"I don't want to lose you. Can you promise I won't?"

Trunks smiled. "You'll never lose me even if you want to sometimes. I'm just too stubborn for my own good."

Goten laughed. "Yeah that sounds like you." He brought his backpack over his shoulder. "So I'll see you later?"

"Sure. Why don't you come over tonight, and we'll have dinner?"

"Sounds great Trunks."

"Are you sure you're going to be all right?"

"Are you sure you're not my mother."

"Hey." He punched him playfully in the arm as they walked out the door.

"You know I'm kidding Trunks."

They went their separate ways, knowing they would meet up later.

Finishing up his assignments at the library he made his way back to the dorms to see his big brother waiting outside his door. "Gohan."

"Hey Goten." He let Gohan in and closed the door behind him. "So what's going on?"

"Mom's worried about you. What happened to the phone she gave you?"

"I smashed it to pieces the last time she called."

"You two are still arguing?"

"She's trying to control my life Gohan. I've had enough."

"Are you feeling ok Goten? You look kind of pale."

"I'm doing better. I think might have caught something that's going around on campus."

"You heard about dad coming home from Bulma."

"Yeah I really didn't take it too well when she told me." He noticed Gohan smiling. "What?"

"I hope you're up for some company. Come on let's get out of the dorms and into fresh air."

"Where are we going?"

They made their way to the park to see Gohan's wife Videl and his niece Pan at the park. When he saw his niece smile, Goten melted and ran up to her as Pan did the same. Holding her in his arms a smile came to his face. Gohan and Videl just watched the scene with smiles.

"It was all my idea uncle Goten." She smiled proudly. "I missed you."

"I missed you to Pan, and I'm glad you're here to." He took her hand. "So, you want to play?"

"Lets do it uncle Goten." She smiled back at him.

Gohan and Videl sat down, holding hands and watched their daughter have the time of her life with her uncle. "I'm glad we let Pan talk us into coming here. I know she misses Goten when he's gone," said Videl.

"Yeah."

"What's wrong Gohan?"

"Am I that transparent?"

"I'm worried about Goten. With dad coming back and him and mom butting heads, I think it's really getting to him."

"Did you ask him if he's coming to see Goku this weekend?"

"Not yet."

"There's something more isn't there?"

"Yeah and the thing is I don't know what."

She brought her arm around his shoulders and felt him lean into her with a smile. "Have I told you how much I love you?"

"No but tell me more." She smiled at him as they leaned for a kiss. It was soft, not long but a sweet kiss.

Goten had looked in their direction to see the display of affection as he smiled. He was happy for them, but he felt great sadness for himself and then he thought about what Trunks told him the day before yesterday. "No one will love you as much as I do." He looked up to Trunks's window and saw him starring back at him. His heart started to race as he looked away.

Trunks had been watching Goten play with Pan from his window. At that moment he thought his raven-haired friend had looked so happy and beautiful, letting out his childish spirit. That's the Goten he had grown up with and the one who had lifted him up during his dark times. 'I just want him to be happy again.' He sighed. 'But now that seems so far away.'

A pair of dark, black eyes starred into his. He didn't want to look away. He knew if Goten gave him a chance he would stare at him for hours. He smiled at him. He would always be his best friend. That was true but deep down inside his heart would be suffering and just getting through a day would be torture, but he'd make it because Goten needed him to. And that would have to be enough. He closed the curtain, sinking into a comfortable chair and falling asleep next to a warm fire that did little to warm his heart.

An hour later Trunks was up preparing a dinner fit for two demi-saiyans. He was shaking so bad at the thought of him and Goten being alone. 'Get a hold of yourself Trunks it's not a date. It's just a dinner between two very good friends.' He started plating and putting the food on the table and when he finished, he got cleaned up. Coming out from his room, there came a knock to the door.

"Hey Goten, come on in." He closed the door and watched as his best friend's eyes light up at the delicious meal before his eyes. He smiled.

"Since when can you cook Trunks? The last time we attempted to, we almost blew up the kitchen."

"Yeah and my mom yelled at us to never cook again."

"So what gives?"

"My mother decided when I was older that it would be a good idea to take cooking classes so that when I went off on my own, I could take care of myself."

"And let me guess," he smiled, "you graduated at the top of your class."

"You would guess right. Now lets sit down and chow down like saiyans should."

After dinner they sat back in their chairs, holding their stomachs as they smiled at each other. "We completely decimated our plates Goten. Aw I'm so full."

"Ohhhh man that was so good Trunks. You really know how to get to my stomach's heart."

Trunks blushed at his first comment. Thinking about something inappropriate things he wanted to do to his best friend by that comment alone. 'He just makes me feel things I've never felt before.' He smiled. "I knew you would like it Goten. Now you can never leave."

"Do you think you can entrap me with food?"

"Yeah I think so."

"Well you're very convincing Trunks and I'd almost take you up on that offer."

"Almost? Hmm?" He smirked. "How can I convince you to stay?"

'I can't give in to his charm. Things are difficult as it is. How would I explain the funny feelings I'm having for my best friend to my family. My mom would disown me for sure.'

"It's all right Goten I was just kidding."

Goten came from his thoughts, giving Trunks a serious look. "We both know you weren't kidding Trunks. You can't fool me I know you're lonely."

"Then you know it wouldn't be just because I'm lonely." He tried to not let his eyes betray him. "I know how I feel Goten. You just need to figure out how you feel."


	11. Chapter 11

Friday came leaving a lot on Goten's mind. Gohan had let him know that friends were coming over to the house to celebrate Goku's return home. He had asked him if he was coming home. He told him he didn't know. He would have to think about it. Plus what Trunks had said to him last night was still buzzing around in his head.

'If I stay here, I can be alone.' He smiled. 'How can I pass that up? No one to bother me or tell me what I should or should not do.' He sighed. 'But if I don't face dad now and get everything off my chest, who knows when the next time will come around?' He sighed in frustration as he had just come back from a workout at the gym after finishing his assignments and classes for the day.

Peeling his sweaty clothes off he jumped into the shower not realizing he had left his window open. He didn't hear Trunks come in through the window with the water running. Goten closed his eyes and concentrated on relaxing. He wanted to let go of his worries of the day and just sit in front of his TV, snacking on junk food. He smiled, and that's just what he intended to do.

Turning off the water and steeping out of the shower, he put on his robe and walked out of the bathroom. His eyes widened a he saw his best friend resting comfortably stretched out on his bed. Suddenly Goten was aware he was only wearing a robe and so was Trunks as he looked at him.

"What are you doing here Trunks?"

"I came here to convince you to come back with me tonight to your home. I'm driving the whole way there instead of flying. We would be there by morning just in time for you to see your dad."

"And you just come in through my window instead of knocking on the door?"

He smiled. "I like to see if I can still surprise you and apparently I can because I caught you off guard."

"Ok well you caught me off guard. Are you happy?"

An evil smirk came to his face, as he looked Goten up and down. "Yeah, I'm pretty happy so are you coming with me or not?"

Goten blushed as went into his closet to change and when he came out, Trunks was right there waiting for him.

"I—all right fine I'm coming with you. Just let me pack and I'll meet you downstairs." He felt Trunks's hand on his shoulder. "You're doing the right thing Goten."

"I hope so."

When Goten was packing his clothes, he concentrated on the look on Trunks's face when he came out in just a robe. There was hunger, lust, and love in his eyes that almost brought him to his knees right there. 'He wanted me.' He blushed so hard he didn't realize he was holding in a breath, which he realizes he should let out.

Outside in his car Trunks could feel Goten's ki fluctuating and he wondered what was happening to his best friend. He knew it wasn't anything serious because he could tell what was good for his friend and what was bad. He wondered if he could somehow sense something deeper inside his friend, so he relaxed himself and tried. A smile came to his face as he found he was successful and what he found surprised him. 'He knows I want him, and his body's reacting positively to that. Maybe there's some hope after all.' He smiled deliriously as Goten got in beside him in the front seat.

Goten looked at him and wondered what he was smiling about. "Trunks, are you ok?" Trunks had a look on his face like he was saying I'm freaking fantastic.

At the half way point Trunks was tired of driving so Goten took over while Trunks took a nap in the backseat. Every once in a while Goten would look back at him at every stoplight. He sighed. 'What's wrong with me? Why I can't stop thinking about him?'

At the next light Goten heard a grunt from the backseat and turned to see Trunks having a nightmare. 'Just like his father I wonder what this dream's about?' He was sweating really badly and when he sat up abruptly. Goten's eyes went back to the road, acting like he didn't see a thing.

Trunks moved to the front passenger seat. When he sat down, his eyes went to the window. "I know you saw what happened Goten."

"Do you have nightmares a lot?"

Trunks could tell his friend was worried, but he didn't want to lie to him. "Every night since my father sacrificed himself to save the earth from Majin—Buu."

"That's along time Trunks. Have you told anyone besides me?"

"My therapist."

"You have a therapist."

"I started seeing one ever since I developed feelings for you, so I was twelve when I started." He saw Goten smile. "What is it?"

"I'm glad you're opening up to me like this Trunks."

Trunks smiled. "Me too chibi."

"Stop calling me that." He pouted.

"I don't think so cutie." He smirked as Goten's face turned really red.

"Trunks."

"I'm sorry I couldn't help myself."

"Well please try to help yourself." He heard Trunks laugh so hard as Goten blushed realized what he said. "That didn't come out right."

"Of—of course Goten."

"Shut up Trunks. How do I know you weren't trying to get me to say it?"

"If I wanted you to say it, then I'd want you to do it of your own free will with no pressure."

"I know. So you want to talk about your nightmare?" Goten was surprised when Trunks took Goten's free hand and squeezed it. "Not really."

"Ok now you're starting to scare me Trunks."

"It's nothing for you to worry about. It's just a dream."

"Has your therapist suggested anything for your nightmares?"

"Drugs and I don't want them."

"Well how did your dad's nightmares disappear? Maybe you can do that?"

"He sleeps beside my mother. That's when his nightmares stopped because he had someone he loved lying beside him. Even after they mated and he slept alone he didn't have any more nightmares." He laughed. "My mom tells me too much."

"So does mine about who I should be."

Trunks smiled. "Yet you continue to be who you want to be. You're such a rebel Goten."

"Well I learned from the best."

"Yes you do."

"Watch it Trunks your head's getting too big." They laughed so hard.

Goten parked in the driveway of his parent's home and got of the car. He noticed Trunks wasn't following behind him, so he went back to the car to see Trunks fast asleep in the front passenger seat. He was worried about his friend as he lifted him into his arms and carried him inside the house.

Realizing no one was in the house, he brought Trunks upstairs to his room, lied him down, and covered him with his blanket. Making his way downstairs, he called Trunks's mother.

"Goten, is everything ok?"

"We're over at my house. He's exhausted. I guess with the nightmares he's been having."

"Well it's best to let him rest so keep an eye on him and I'll be over tomorrow."

"I will Bulma. Goodbye." He hung up the phone and saw a piece of paper on the table in his mother's handwriting.

Dear Goten,

Somehow I knew you'd be here right now. I'm glad you came home. I'm out with your brother, Videl, and Pan, who are helping me prepare for your father's return. We'll be home soon. Love you.

Love Mom

He went back upstairs to check on Trunks, who was still sleeping, but this time no nightmares. 'Could it be my bed that's—no that's just ridiculous." He sat on the other side of the bed and lied down beside Trunks's sleeping form. As soon as he did, Trunks turned over, wrapping his arms around the young man's waist. Goten blushed as he tried to get out of his embrace without waking him, but he was not successful. 'You know I'm starting to think he's doing this on purpose.'

Suddenly he felt something wet on his neck and realized Trunks was kissing down his neck, doing something strange to his body as it become hot with pleasure. He almost let Trunks take him to places he had never been before until he heard the front door opened. He quickly got up and rushed out his door downstairs. He was able to compose himself before he entered the kitchen to see bags of food being placed on the table. "Can I help in any way?" he asked as his mother came inside with two bags, putting them down on the table.

She smiled at him. "Well we got all the bags in here so you can help me cook the meal." She came over and hugged him. "It's good to see you Goten."

"It's good to be here and oh before I forget Trunks is upstairs sleeping. He had a bad night. I thought he could stay here."

"You know he's more than welcome sweetie. Tell him to come down later to help with the cooking. I heard Bulma paid for him to go to cooking classes. Top of his class you know. That boy will make some girl really lucky. I just know it."

At that moment he felt a sense of protection over Trunks. He didn't want Trunks to find a girl to settle down with. He wanted to be the one—His eyes widened at this realization. 'No no no my mom would kill me.' He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up to see his brother.

"Are you ok Goten? You look like something important just happened."

"I'm fine, and I think it just did." He sat down at the table as his mother called for him to help her.

Trunks woke up, swung his feet over the edge of the bed, and stood up, stretching his muscles before he made his way downstairs to see the Son kitchen in chaos. He observed the system they had going, and he had to hand it to them. The Son family was organized.

Chichi spotted him as she turned around. "Oh Trunks just the person I was looking for. Help me figure out what to cook with these ingredients."

"Sure no problem Chichi."

Goten was cutting potatoes with Pan when he accidentally sliced his thumb. Pan winced at the wound. "Damn it." He made his way to the sink to clean the wound when he noticed Trunks cooking close by. "I guess you're doing better than I am. I just cut myself, peeling potatoes."

Trunks laughed. "You were always the most dangerous to yourself whenever you had a weapon in your hand." He looked over at the wound to see it was still bleeding. He turned back to his pot but something was different. His heart was racing, and he could feel his saiyan urges kicking in. 'Oh no this is not happening. It's just blood. I've gotten off on less than that.'

"Trunks," he put his hand on his shoulder, "what's going on?"

Trunks started to breathe heavily as his eyes became wild with lust. He closed his eyes, trying to control himself. "I—It's your wound. Hurry up and wrap it up." He said with urgency.

Goten turned off the water, dried his wound, and put a band-aid on. "What, what was that Trunks?"

"Saiyan instincts. Your blood triggered something inside me."

"So," he blushed, "you would have just—

"Taken you on the floor. Pretty much."

"And the fact that my family's in the same room?"

"It wouldn't have mattered to me. When a saiyan's urges kick in, there's nothing that won't stop them from getting what they want. Clearly I know too much about being a saiyan."

"Well I better get back to peeling potatoes."

"Are you sure that's a smart thing to do?"

"I'll be fine. What are the odds I get cut again?"

By the end of his task Goten was in his bathroom, cleaning and wash the cuts on his hands. When he wrapped them all up, he came back downstairs to see everything was prepared and ready for the oven. As soon as everything was cooking, they all relaxed in the living room. He noticed his best friend was missing.

"Where's Trunks?"

"He said he needed some air. It was weird he was breathing kind of heavily," said Chichi.

"I wonder if he's allergic to something he was cooking," said Videl.

"Yeah that must be it," said Goten as he had a sense Gohan wasn't buying his agreement with his wife.

"Is something going on with Trunks that you're not telling us Goten?" asked Gohan.

No don't be ridiculous Gohan," said Goten as he walked out the door, trying to be discrete.

He made his way to the backyard to see Trunks leaning up against a tree. Walking towards him, Trunks opened his eyes and let out a smile as Goten stopped walking. Trunks noticed this and found it amusing. "Are you scared of me our something?"

"No I'm just wondering if you're ok."

"Don't worry Goten I won't jump you unless you want me to." He smirked. "Something's obviously on your mind."

"I think Gohan suspects something about what happened today."

"Well I'm not going to tell him anything and I know you won't so don't worry. My secret is safe with us. Something else?"

"When you were asleep on my bed—He noticed an evil smirk on his face. "You were—you're a jerk."

"I can't help what my body does when I'm asleep. You on the other hand could have stopped me when I started kissing your neck."

"So that was all just to prove that I have feelings for you to?" He started to get angry and as he got angry he turned super saiyan as Trunks turned to.

"Come on chibi show me what you got." Trunks challenged.

"You—you're going to wish you hadn't said that."

They were an intense battle, and Trunks had to admit Goten was really challenging him. He knew he would end up the victor in the end. He noticed Goten had worn himself down too fast and so he took the opportunity to get him where he wanted.

Goten found himself pinned down by Trunks's limbs while he straddled Goten's body. A soft look came to his face as he looked down at his young friend. "I've told you time and time again that you can't win so give into me. You won't regret it. I promise."

His words sounded true to Goten, but he was scared of what his mother would do or what Vegeta would do if he found out. He didn't want Trunks's relationship with his father to be ruined. His blue eyes were so close to his black ones that he realized Trunks was leaning closer and closer to his face. Before he had time to protest, Trunks's warm lips pressed up against his in a gentle kiss, which turned rough as soon as he brought his arms over Goten's clothed body. He felt their clothed arousal rubbing against each other as Goten groaned in Trunks's mouth.

Goten's instincts took over as he wrapped his legs around Trunks's waist, making the raven-haired prince smile with delight. Trunks sat them up with Goten still sitting in his lap as he wrapped his arms around Goten's waist. He didn't break the kiss until he realized they needed to breathe.

Goten opened his eyes to see his best friend's eyes staring back at him. A blush came to his face, and his heart was racing as Trunks took the band-aids off Goten's wounds and started to lick them with his tongue. Goten watched as Trunks swallowed one of his fingers, and he started to breathe heavily. He was so entranced that he didn't realize Trunks was watching him the whole time. Goten could feel his body growing hot again but not before he felt a wetness between his legs. Trunks couldn't help but notice Goten's reaction to him.

"It's ok," Trunks said as he lied him back down.

Goten realized Trunks was in the process of taking off his pants, and he wasn't going to stop Trunks. He was just going to give and let Trunks take him anywhere he wanted.

"GET OFF MY SON YOU PERVERT," said an angry Chichi.

Goten heard the engine of Trunks's car from his room get quieter and quieter until he couldn't hear it anymore. He stepped in his shower, got clean like his mother wanted, and stepped out, getting dressed in fresh, clean clothes. His mom had taken the clothes he had been wearing and burned them. He had never seen his mother so furious at him but the way she looked at Trunks he couldn't forget. It was a look of pure, raw hatred.

Sitting on his bed he heard a knock on the door and knew it was his brother. "I—I want to be left alone Gohan."

"I'm here to help you Goten. Please let me come in."

"Fine." He heard the door open and close behind his brother. He watched as Gohan sat at his desk. "I—I don't know what to say Gohan."

"Well I think the first place to start is are you in love with Trunks?"

"Yes," He was surprised he had answered without hesitation, "but mom and Vegeta—

"Don't worry about them Goten. I'm sure Trunks can handle his father, and I'll handle mom. You're not alone in this little brother. If you two love each other, then that's all that matters. I'll be there for you no matter what. Just think about what I said all right?"

"Yeah and thanks Gohan." He wiped the tears away from his face as Gohan hugged him.

"Now is there anything I can do now for you?"

They were interrupted by a knock on the door. Gohan got up to answer it to see his daughter. "What is it Pan?"

"Grandma locked herself in her room, and mom's been trying to get her out with no luck."

"Ok. Pan you stay with your uncle while I talk to grandma." He then realized something. "Wait! You two go down stairs and make sure the food doesn't burn."

"We got it Gohan," said Goten as he and Pan rushed downstairs.

Goten along with Pan took the cooked food out of the oven, wrapped it up, and placed it in the fridge. When they were done with getting all the food in the oven, they relaxed on the couch. While Pan was watching TV, Goten got lost in his thoughts.

'I can't believe my mom caught Trunks and me. Man it's so embarrassing. She's never going to let me out of her site now. I'll never see him again.' A sudden sadness swept over him, and he didn't realize Pan noticed.

"Uncle Goten." He covered his face as he cried his eyes out. When Pan came over, putting her arm around his back, he took her in his arms, holding her tight but not so tight that he could hurt her. Pan let out a few tear herself for him. 'What did Grandma do to you this time?' she thought. She got angry just thinking about it. 'It's not fair. He's such a good guy.'

Goten could feel her anger and pulled away from her. "Thank you for being my shoulder Pan. I know it's not easy hearing Grandma and me arguing all the time."

"I know she can be difficult but why's she so hard on you?"

"Maybe because I didn't choose the path your dad did. Your dad's smart, successful, and he has a family. She couldn't be more proud of him as well as happy for herself for raising one good son. No offense to your dad Pan."

"I know uncle Goten." She smiled. "I love you."

"I love you to Panny." He hugged her, and they settled together, watching TV.


	12. Chapter 12

Trunks had come through the door of his home in a panic as he made his way to the kitchen, opening up the fridge and grabbing a water bottle, and sitting down. He took a sip and then put it down as he was trying to calm himself down. He closed his eyes and let out a breath as he heard two footsteps approaching him.

"Trunks, what's wrong?" asked his mother as she came to his side.

"The worst thing that could ever happen." He planted his head on the table as Bulma rubbed her back.

"What happened Trunks?" she asked as he sat up.

"Chichi caught me touching Goten in the backyard, and she went nuts. She grabbed him and took him inside and told me if I went anywhere near her son again, she'd kill me."

"Honey you should have went somewhere more private if you two were planning to do that."

"Mom! You're not helping. I didn't plan on doing that in the backyard of the Son home. He just happened to cut himself while peeling potatoes, and I couldn't help myself."

"Saiyan instincts," said Vegeta.

"Nice of you to chime Vegeta," said Bulma.

"Clearly you've chosen the brat to mate with and he has chosen you as well. That's why it's so hard for you to be away from him and why you're having nightmares."

"What am I supposed to do? I know Chichi's going to be watching Goten like a hawk."

"We'll think of something Trunks. Don't worry," said Bulma.

Trunks made his way down the hall and upstairs to his room when he spotted Bulla and Uub talking in the hall. Trunks was suspicious of what they were talking about. "What's going on between you two?"

"We couldn't help but overhear your conversation with mom and dad," said Bulla.

"You were spying Bulla," said Trunks.

"Ok I was spying but it's only because I want to help you. Believe me Trunks I understand what it's like to love someone so much it hurts when you're not with them." She looked at Uub and smiled.

"You two mated."

"How do you know that?" asked Uub. "And an important question are you going to tell your dad because I'm not ready to die?"

"Your secret is safe with me Uub don't worry. You'll live to see another day."

Uub sighed in relief as Bulla laughed. "Anyway Goku's party is tomorrow and they'll be a lot of people there. You know Chichi is a good hosts, so she'll have to greet her guesses and talk to them. She can't possibly keep an eye on Goten the whole night."

"And your plan is?"

"It's not easy, but you have to find Goten before Chichi spots you. Then you whisk him away to somewhere far away and well you know the rest."

"The thing is I don't know how exactly Goten would feel about this. He's knows he's losing his mother at this point. He may try to keep his distance from me in order for his mother to be happy."

"Wow that kid is selfless. He'd rather keep his mom who does nothing but put him down rather than be with someone who can make him happy," said Uub as Trunks and Bulla looked at him. "What? I've been over there to spar with Gohan. I've heard Goten and Chichi arguing."

"Well I'm off to try and get some sleep." He stopped and turned towards the couple. "And oh I almost forgot. There's all ready mom and dad doing it in this house."

"I hear you Trunks. We'd be nuts to have sex in the house while mom and dad are around," said Bulla.

"And me."

"Sure ok." Bulla and Uub disappeared into her room. "Good night big brother."

"Night Bulla."

The nightmares were so intense for Trunks that he couldn't hold in his pain anymore as he powered up, waking up his parents, sister, and Uub, who rushed to his room. Vegeta made his way in first as he told Bulma, Bulla, and Uub to back up.

"Trunks, Trunks, wake up son. You're dreaming," he said as he shook Trunks, waking him up from his nightmares.

"Father." His eyes were wild and dilated, and his hair was matted to his forehead as sweat clung to his body as he sat up in his bed. He looked around to see his family with him. "I—I'm sorry I didn't mean to wake everyone."

"Don't worry about it Trunks," said Bulma as she looked towards her mate. "Vegeta, what do you think we should do?"

"Put him in the tank. It will block out his nightmares for now."Vegeta grabbed a hold of his son, making his way to the lab as Bulma walked ahead to prepare the tank. "Go to bed Bulla there's nothing you can do tonight."

"It's ok Bulla I'll be fine," said Trunks as she hugged him before she went back to her room along with Uub. On their way down the hall to the lab Trunks spoke to his father. "I love him father, and you know that's never going to go away." He looked into the eyes of his father. "I need you to be on my side. We've always had a rocky relationship but no matter what I know that I can always count on you, and I don't feel like Goten makes me weak. In fact he makes me stronger than I ever felt in my life. Part of the reason I'm a better person is because of him. I know you can relate to that dad because I can tell how mom makes you better, and I know deep down that you can't thank her enough for making you a better saiyan."

As Vegeta placed him in the tank, he was about to close it but stopped. "What is it Vegeta?" asked Bulma.

"I'm sorry for beating you Trunks. I was wrong. You know how I handle things differently because of how I was raised. I've never heard of two males together on my planet, but this is earth were people are free to chose who they want to be with. What he did next surprised them both. He hugged his son. "Sleep well Trunks."

"Thank you dad," said Trunks as his mother closed the tank.

They watched as the tank filled with water, and Trunks slipped into unconsciousness with his breathing apparatus on. They both smiled and held each other for a while. "I hope he'll be all right. He's been through so much."

"He'll be fine. He's strong like his mother." He felt her kiss on his cheek.

"And he's sweet like his father." They walked out of the lab to leaving Trunks in peace.


	13. Chapter 13

Goten helped set out the food outside under a tent. The sky was blue and the sun was out, but he couldn't bring himself to smile. His mother had forced him to dress up in what she picked out for him. The suit felt constricting and uncomfortable, but it was only for one day, then he could dress in his regular clothes.

When he was done, he turned around to see some of the guests had arrived, putting down food they brought to the occasion. He made his way away from the crowd and to the tree where Trunks—Goten blushed just thinking about it. He felt so good, so wanted, needed, loved, and complete. 'It's all my fault I gave into his charm and now I probably won't see him again.'

"Uncle Goten, Grandma's looking for you." She smiled sadly before he took her in his arms and placed her on his shoulders. "Well let's not keep her waiting." He made his way towards his mother who turned around to see him. "Hey mom, you wanted to see me."

"Yes, I'd like you to go inside and bring the drinks out."

"All right mom." He put Pan down and walked inside the house. When he opened the fridge, he heard a sound coming from his room. He closed the fridge door quietly and made his way upstairs. Opening the door he was surprised to see his dad standing before him with the same goofy looking smile he always wore on his face.

"Hey Goten, I missed you son." Goku was surprised when his son burst into tears and hugged him close to him.

"I—I missed you to dad."

"I'm sorry I've been away for so long, but I promise I'll always be here for you. I'm not leaving my family anymore."

The seriousness in his voice surprised Goten, and he knew he was on his way to forgiving his dad. "I love you dad."

"I love you to son."

They pulled apart from each other as Goten smiled. "Your party awaits you dad. There's all your favorite foods and—

"It's good to be home."

He watched his father walk out the door as he heard everyone outside cheer his father's return home. He smiled, taking the drinks out of the fridge, leaving them on the table. He felt the breeze coming from his room. 'I better go close my window.' He didn't know another surprise awaited him as he opened the door. "Trunks!"

"Come with me Goten." His face was serious and looking right at him.

Goten blushed at what it sounded like. "I don't know Trunks. If my mom finds out—

"That's why we're leaving before she gets a chance to find us. Now take my hand," he said softly. "I love you."

He brought Goten to the open window and before he could take off with Goten he heard him say, "I love you to Trunks."

He stopped and turned to his best friend, caressing his cheek before he kissed him. "Lets get the hell out of here." They made their way out the window and into Trunks's flying, two seat pod. When they took off into the beautiful, blue sky, Trunks heard Goten's scream of joy from the backseat, making him smile.

"Man I never felt so free Trunks."

"Just wait and see Goten. I'll make you feel freer then you've ever felt before."

Inside a lavish hotel room Goten began to grow nervous as he looked around the place. The place was huge. There was a big screen TV in the room, fancy couches, a redwood table and chairs right against the hugest window he had ever seen. There was a Jacuzzi tub, two sinks, and a two-nozzle shower he saw before Trunks needed to use the bathroom.

He couldn't help but notice the gigantic king sized bed in the center of the room, and he blushed. 'Of course he paid for the biggest room in the place. He just likes to show off sometimes.' He felt a hand on his shoulder to see Trunks smiling at him.

"It's nice isn't it Goten?"

"Too nice if you ask me."

Trunks sat down on the bed, taking his shoes and socks off as he looked up at Goten. "Just relax chibi there's no pressure. We don't have to do anything you're not ready for." Trunks took off his jacket, laying it on the bed as he lied down on the bed. "You know these are the most comfortable beds in the city."

"Well my butt is sitting pretty." He took off his shoes, socks, and jacket to as he mimicked Trunks's position on the bed as he smiled.

Trunks took Goten's hand in his and smiled back at him. He sighed in contentment. "This is the life isn't it Goten?"

"There's something on your mind Trunks. Come on spill it."

Trunks laughed. "I can't hide anything from you."

"Nope, not anymore. So?" Goten said as he sat up on the bed, facing his lying friend. "Tell me."

"I had a bad night. My nightmares were so bad that I woke up everyone, and my dad had to help into the regeneration tank so I could sleep to block out the dreams." He smiled. "Something good came out of the whole thing."

"Like what?"

"My dad and I patched up our relationship. He accepts you as the person I want to be with for the rest of my life."

"I'm happy for you Trunks, and I'm also on my way to patching up things with my dad."

"That's great Goten."

"I just don't know what to do about my mom."

"Enough about everyone else." Trunks sat up. "Lets concentrate on us." Trunks leaned in and kissed him on the lips as Goten responded to his kiss.

Goten was startled as Trunks brought him onto his lap, wrapping his arms around his waist, but he had nothing against it. Their tongues entered each other's mouths as Goten's legs grinded against Trunks's waist, making him moan in Goten's mouth.

They brought their lips apart, so they could breathe and look at each other. Trunks smiled at him before he attacked his neck with his lips, so Goten did the same to his neck. When Trunks grabbed his ass, while they were making out, Goten giggled, causing Trunks to pull away from his neck and smile at him in amusement. "Your butt is ticklish."

"Hey everyone has unique things about themselves." Goten tightened his legs around Trunks, making him groan.

"You—you're making me crazy Goten."

Goten removed himself from Trunks's lap and stood before him at the end of the bed. He looked right at him as he started unbuttoning his shirt, throwing it to the ground. Trunks unconsciously licked lips as Goten unbuckled his pants, bringing them down with his boxers, revealing himself to Trunks.

"Wow! You're beautiful."

Goten blushed as Trunks grabbed him by the waist and got him below him on the bed. He quickly discarded his clothes and climbed on top of him as Goten's arms came around his waist, pressing their bodies together, both groaning in pleasure. Their lips met again, but this kiss was more passionate, rougher than it had been before.

Trunks planted wet kisses down Goten's chest all the way down until he stopped just above his manhood. He then leaned down to kiss it before he took Goten into his mouth, causing Goten to whimper and moan as he sucked on him. Trunks heard his lover's sounds and was very pleased as he stroked his milky, white thighs as he sucked him harder.

"Oh! Oh! Kami Trunks, I—I think I'm going to explode." His breathing became heavy, and he could feel the sweat covering his body head to toe. He felt a coldness surrounding his penis as he realized Trunks's lips had left him. Frustrated, he asked out of breath, "wh—why did you stop Trunks? Plea—please."

Trunks almost wanted to give into his lover's pleas, but he had something else in mind. "Calm down chibi I wanted us to come together when we're inside each other."

"In—in that case." He flipped them over as Trunks lied beneath him. He took Trunks into his mouth as Trunks threw his head back in pleasure as he stroked the skin between Trunks's legs.

Trunks couldn't stop himself from wrapping his legs around Goten, bringing his mouth even further inside his penis. Sucking harder Trunks let out some sounds of his own that not only surprised his lover but him as well. When Goten brought his mouth away from his manhood, he smiled as Trunks was trying to catch his breath. "O—oh my kami that was amazing," Trunks said as he closed his eyes. "W—we should probably rest until we're ready to continue."

"You—you said it Trunks."

They moved to under the covers, holding each other tight as they slipped into unconsciousness. A few minutes later Trunks woke up to realize no nightmares had come to his dreams only lovely dreams about him and his chibi. His gaze went to the sleeping man beside him, and he leaned over and kissed his forehead tenderly. "I love you Goten."

"I love you to Trunks." Goten smiled with his eyes closed.

"You're awake huh?" Trunks smiled as he sat up and straddled Goten's hips. "How about we get back to it?" He smirked down at him but then he realized something, Goten was avoiding his eyes. "What is it chibi? What's wrong?" He leaned in and kissed him briefly on the lips before pulling away.

"I—um you see I've never—

"Done this with a guy. Me neither but trust that I know what I'm doing."

"N—no that's not it I'm a virgin." He risked a glance up at his lover whose eyes went wild with lust and passion. "Um Trunks are you—

"You really know how to turn me own chibi. There's nothing sexier than being a virgin and now you're all mine." He licked his lips as he turned Goten onto his back, straddling him again. He couldn sense Goten's nerves, but he sensed excitement as well.

Trunks moved down, bringing the blankets away from their naked bodies as Goten got into position. Trunks grabbed onto his hips, leaned over Goten's back and began planting kisses down towards his butt, making Goten giggle and groan, which made Trunks smile. He moved his hands to stroke his ass before they went to his hips again.

"All right Goten this may hurt a little but I got to prep you."

"Ok Trunks I understand." He turned his head to see Trunks licking his own finger before he moved it around inside him. He hissed as he entered another finger. "Oh, oh man that hurts." He then felt a kiss just above his butt, and he started to calm down.

Trunks pulled Goten closer to him, so he can position himself behind him. "Are you ready chibi?"

"A—as ready as I'll ever be."

Slowly Trunks entered him this time without his fingers. Goten took a breath in and out until Trunks plunged the whole way into him, moving in and out of him at a slow pace but then began to move faster as Goten moaned out in pleasure for him to harder. All of a sudden he felt Trunks's hand stroking his penis at such a fast pace he thought he was going to come right there until Trunks moved Goten from his position into his lap, bringing him out of him and then impaling him on his penis.

Trunks felt Goten lean his head on his shoulder, giving him good access to his neck. He licked his neck before he bit down on his neck, leaving a mark on his lover that would never leave his skin. As he licked the wound and sucking up the blood, Goten couldn't close his eyes as he let out a growl, which stopped Trunks giving his attention to his neck.

"Goten."

"Plea—please keep going Trunks. Don't stop."

Trunks brought them down into a different position, bringing himself out of Goten before he crawled on top of him. He took his hips once again and plunged inside him moving in sync with the man below him. They would meet each other every time, moaning and groaning in unison. He could feel Goten was going to come, and he was right as Goten threw back his head as his juices spilled out all over the bed. It was almost enough for Trunks to go over edge. He just looked at him. There was something about him that was so sensual and innocent.

Trunks fell on top of Goten, trying to catch his breath as Goten's arms rested on his back. Goten could hear the beating of their hearts joined together, and he smiled. He'd never been this happy before in his life, and he wanted nothing more to make Trunks feel the way he did when he was inside him.

"Trunks."

"Hm," Trunks muttered as he breathed in his lover's scent. He started to lick his skin, sending his lover into bliss.

"Uh ahh I—I think we should oh switch positions." He sensed Trunks hesitation, and he wondered about it. "Is there something wrong?"

"No, I've just never been on the bottom before." He heard Goten's laughter as he lifted his head to face him. "Just what is so funny Goten?"

"Well it kind of makes sense because you like to be dominant."

"Just because I enjoy being dominant doesn't mean I can't be submissive."

"All right," he said as Trunks lied down, watching as Goten got on top of him.

"You know I didn't think it was possible," said Trunks.

"What?" The raven-haired man straddled his waist as he smiled down at him.

"You're much more beautiful on top of me."

"Why do you do that?"

"Do what?" Trunks said innocently.

"Make me blush with your complements."

"Well they're true for one thing and I love it when you blush. It makes you look so innocent."

"Innocent, huh?" Goten positioned himself at Trunks's opening and rammed himself right into Trunks, who screamed out in pain as tears came down his eyes. Goten's eyes widened in horror. "Oh no Trunks I'm so sorry I didn't mean to go in that rough, I—

"Ke—keep going Goten. Don't stop."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes kami f**ck me!" Goten was surprised by his begging, but he did what Trunks told him to as he moved in and out of him slowly so Trunks could get used to him. "Damn it Goten don't worry about me I'm fine just go faster and harder."

His pleas were enough for Goten to move faster and faster as Trunks moaned in pleasure, feeling he was about to release and he did right over Goten's juices that had blended into the sheets. Trunks brought his head up to see Goten greedily lapping up his juices. He lied back down to rest and catch his breath as Goten removed himself from inside him and lied beside him.

Pulling a sheet over their naked, sticky, sweaty bodies, Goten turned to the man beside him and he felt bad for what he did earlier. "Hey Trunks I'm sorry about before."

"Don't—don't worry about it," Trunks smiled deliriously, "it felt really really good Goten." He turned his face towards him. "Are you sure you haven't done this before?"

"But—

"It's ok chibi. I knew it was going to hurt. I just didn't expect that you'd start at 100 instead of 0, but it was all worth it. I'm happy now. Can't you tell by my face?"

"Yeah," he smiled, "you look just like a kid who got his candy."

"That's an interesting way of putting it, but I think we're forgetting something. You haven't marked me yet."

Goten leaned into him as Trunks's arms went around him, presenting his neck to the young man. He bit right into the skin, making Trunks's eyes cloud over in lust as he sucked the blood into his mouth. Goten heard Trunks's loud growl, and he smiled as he pulled away, leaning his head on Trunks's chest as Trunks rested his hand on his lover's milky white butt. It was a habit with Goten as he looked at the clock on the side table, and his eyes widened in surprise. "Wha—what is it chibi?"

"What time did we get here?"

"6PM. Why?"

"Well I—I didn't know sex could last that long. It's 9PM."

"That's the difference between good sex and bad sex. Bad sex is what I've been having with random women. Good sex is just what I had with you."

"Kami I'm tired." He kissed Trunks's cheek.

"Well now we can sleep Goten." He kissed him on the fore head, and they passed out with their arms around each other.


	14. Chapter 14

Sunday morning came as Goten woke up to his lover who was standing before him, cleanly dressed in a nice suit. He frowned as Trunks's gaze made its way towards him. He came over to him, sitting down on part of the bed that wasn't stained by their sex. "Mom called me in. I have to go consult on something I was involved in before I took the job at your university, but I'll be back. We'll you stay here and wait for me?"

'My mom. Oh no I'm dead.' His eyes widened. "I can't stay Trunks I have to get home. My mom's probably wondering where I am oh man she's going to kill me. I really didn't think this through." He got from the bed to go to the shower and as soon as he stood up he fell over on the floor. He winced. "Ow! What the hell Trunks?" He looked down to notice to bite marks on each side of his inner thighs. "Did you do this while I was sleeping? And how did I not wake up?"

"Yes and you can sleep through anything chibi." Trunks came over to him, helping him up and into the bathroom, sitting him down on the toilet as he turned on the shower water. Trunks sighed. "This sucks chibi I want to be with you always."

Goten smiled as a blush came to his face. He managed to get up, walking over to Trunks, giving him a soft kiss on the lips before he entered the shower. "Well we'll see each other when we get back to the university."

"Yeah I know but what happens when we have to come home? You're mom won't let me within a foot of you." Trunks was leaning up against the wall with his arms crossed.

"I'll talk to my mom and try and make her understand how much I love you."

"You know a lot of arguing is going to be involved Goten."

"What else is new?" Washing his hair. "We're almost always arguing anyway." The shower was clear, so Trunks could see exactly what his lover was doing. His urges were kicking in again, and Goten knew this. "You should go Trunks or else you're going to get your suit ruined by coming in here. Besides I have to head home after I'm done here." He could tell it so hard for Trunks to leave him. The look on his face reminded of him of his first day of pre-school. He clung to his mom, crying because he didn't want to leave her. Then he saw Trunks all by himself walking down the hall when he spotted him. He remembered Trunks held out his hand to him and said, "it's going to be ok Goten. I'm here with you."

Coming out of his thoughts he saw Trunks smiling at him. "I remember you clung to me the rest of the day, and I guess that's how I'm feeling now." He came closer to Goten until his hand leaned on the glass of the shower. Trunks watched as Goten's arm came over the glass, holding onto his arm. His lips connected with the wet skin of his arm, desperately grazing his teeth over skin, getting every bit of his arm as he could.

"Oh just forget." He let go of Goten's arm, undressed himself, and joined his lover in the water. Pressing Goten up against the wall he started attacking every part of his body he could get to with his lips. When Goten wrapped his legs around his waist, Trunks just lost it as he grinded their bodies together, causing them both to moan in pleasure.

He lied Goten down as he watched the young man smile at him. "You just couldn't help yourself could you?"

"No," he smiled, "I just have to have you right now. I love you Goten," he said as he entered his lover roughly as Goten wrapped his legs around him, bringing him closer inside as he moved in and out of him. Trunks pressed his lips to Gotens, still moving.

"Trunks, Trunks, TRUNKS!"

"Oh uh sorry mother. What were you saying?"

"The meeting is about to start. Are—are you all right Trunks?"

He couldn't help but let out a smile. "I'm fine why do you ask?"

"You were daydreaming, and I've never seen you do that. What happened last night?" Trunks untied his tie, pulled back the collar of his shirt, showing his mother the mark on his neck. "Oh my kami you were with Goten last night."

"We completed the bond. We're saiyan mates forever."

She could see her son's happiness shining through his eyes, and she hugged him. "I'm so happy for you two, and you probably won't have to tell your father he could probably sense it."

"Well that solves that problem."

The board members were heading into the boardroom, and Trunks and Bulma followed inside. During the middle of the meeting a loud knock came to the door. The secretary inside went to open the door to discover a very pissed off man, starring at Trunks.

"Mr. Son Gohan, what brings you here to interrupt this important meeting? asked one of the members.

"I'd like to have a word with your President if that's all right?"

"No problem Mr. Son. Mrs. Briefs can take over." The member looked towards Bulma. "You can let him know what he missed. Is that all right with you?"

Trunks nodded to his mother. "Yes, that's fine."

Gohan closed the door behind him and Trunks. "Gohan I'm warning you this is not the time to get into this," he said as he faced Gohan.

"When is Trunks? You slept with my brother. My mom's filing a restraining order. Obviously you didn't think this through when you took Goten with you out his window. You'll never see him again."

"There's just one problem with that Gohan." He showed him the mark on his neck. "We've marked each other. I can't stay away from him, and I don't want to Gohan." The seriousness in his eyes surprised him.

"I don't think mom will be so understanding. I can sense Goten he's on his way home. We have to get there now to stop her from creating anymore damage."

"Right, lets go."

Before they could take off, Bulma came out of the boardroom with the members. "Hold on what's going on? You two look serious."

"Just catch me up later on the details mother and I'll fill you in later."

"Ok." She watched as they took off down the hall in a hurry, disappearing down the next hall.

"Gohan if she hurts him—

"You can't kill her Trunks. She human, and my mother and I won't let you. We'll figure this out."

As soon as they got outside, they took off into the sky; heading toward Mount Pao, hoping it wasn't too late for Chichi's wrath upon Goten. They both knew very well how devastating her words could be towards the young man and as Gohan looked over at his friend, he could see a mix of worry, anger, and love for his little brother. He couldn't help but smile. 'I really should have seen this coming. Oh well no time like the present.'

Chichi was the only one home when Goten arrived at the doorstep. He tried to erase what came next, sitting under a tree further out from his childhood home that he could never go back to. The yelling between them had all been a blur for him, but he managed to hear enough out of her to fly out of the house in tears.

He didn't understand. He was a saiyan and more powerful than his mother could ever fathom but when she spoke, she had a way of breaking him down into a powerless child. She really knew how to get to his heart and not in a good way.

He wiped the tears falling down his face but every time he did new tears would come. Goten could feel a ripping in his heart, and it was so painful that he cried out. He couldn't keep it all inside anymore as he powered up into super saiyan. His hair tuned blonde and his eyes teal. The ground was shaking beneath him, but he didn't care. He didn't care about anything.

'Goten it's going to be ok I'm coming.'

'Tru—Trunks where are you?'

'In your mind we can speak telepathically because of our bond.'

'Trunks I can't stop it. It's too much take on.'

'I'm with you chibi. Close your eyes and concentrate on me. Let me share your pain Goten.'

'N—no Trunks it's mine. I don't want to hurt you.'

'You won't I can handle it trust me.'

'I'm sorry Trunks.' He shut him out.

"Shit!"

"What is it Trunks?"

"He's blocking me. How does he know how to do that?"

"When he and mom argued, he'd block out what he didn't want to hear."

"Damn it. We have to hurry Gohan."

"Right." He nodded. They speed up in the sky as fast as their energies could take them. Suddenly the two heard Goku's voice. "GOTEN!" Gohan had never seen Trunks so determined as he pushed himself even harder to get to his brother.

When Trunks and Gohan landed on the ground, they saw something that broke their hearts. Goku was holding his son in his arms on the ground as he cried. Trunks kneeled down on the ground in front of them, taking Goten's hand in his.

"It's ok Goten I'm here. I'm never going to leave you again."

Goten stopped crying, and Goku and Gohan were surprised Trunks was able to calm him. "I—I don't think you have a say in the matter." He pulled away from his father's embrace, stood up as Trunks did, handing him a documents from his pocket.

"A restraining order she can't do this." Trunks became angered until Goten placed a hand on his shoulder. "Goten, she can't." Goten took Trunks in his arms and held him tight. "Why, why would she do this? I love you."

"I love you to Trunks."

"I'm going to find a way out of this chibi. You hear me?"

"Yeah accept you didn't let me finish. I'm not planning on leaving you Trunks." He took the documents and ripped it up. "There's no probable cause for it. You've never hurt me, put me in danger, or anything. These are false accusations that we can fight against. He smiled before Trunks grabbed his face and passionately kissed him on the lips.


	15. Chapter 15

Suddenly the image froze, as Trunks was able to remove himself from the scene before him. His blue eyes stared out and a sad smile came to his face. _"You know this isn't real Trunks. Who are you trying to fool?"_

_ "I want to sleep so go back there and continue my fantasy," said real Trunks._

_ "You can't sleep forever Trunks. You have to face the world eventually."_

_ "I can, and I don't have to. This is what I want."_

_ "Why? You never used to escape to your dreams to solve your problems."_

_ "Well this is a new side of me. Now—_

_ "It isn't healthy. Don't you realize you haven't eaten in days? Don't you realize you could die Trunks? You'd leave behind all those you care about for something so selfish?"_

_ "Love can be selfish."_

_ "It can also be selfless, but you're a coward. You'd rather play out your fantasies instead of making them real life."_

_ "They—They'll never be real life. He'll never—_

_ "You don't know that for sure Trunks. Please give life a chance again. It might surprise you."_

_ "I—_

_ "Lets make a deal. If in one year you can't find true happiness in the real world, then you can waste away in your dreams all you want."_

_ "A year? Ok fine I'll agree to that."_

_ "I really hope I don't see you back here Trunks."_

Trunks awoke from his dream weak, sweaty and heavy hearted in his armchair near the fire. He gripped the armrests as he stood up. He made it a few feet until he fell. "Geeze how long have I been out?" He used his arms to left him up to his knees, looking at his watch, his blue eye bugged out. "A week!" He was able to stand and took baby steps to his kitchen.

He raided the fridge, taking down anything that he could to fill his saiyan appetite. Sitting down on one of the stools, he took a few minutes to catch his breath, leaning his hand on his marble, island tabletop. 'Well the place looks nice considering I was out for a week.' His face saddened again. 'I really shouldn't have lied to my family that I was off on a conference, but it's not like they ever have to know about what's going on with me.'

The warm, shower water cascaded over his body, reawakening the muscles that had seemed dormant for a long time. He sighed as he closed his eyes. He was almost tempted to slip into dream world and live out his fantasies. He opened his eyes. He had made a promise to himself to try and be happy in the real world. 'It's a shame all those years of therapy couldn't help me. I'm just going to have to try on my own.'

Trunks didn't realize the tears running down his cheeks until he got out of the shower, wrapped a towel around his waist, and looked in the mirror as he wiped the condensation off the mirror wall. 'I know just what my father would say. You look pathetic and weak for letting the world do this to you. You're a saiyan now act like it.' He sighed. 'He would be so ashamed to call me his son.'

Walking out of his bathroom, he came into his bedroom, dejected and broken as he lied on his bed; his eyes open to the ceiling. 'All of this is nothing without you Goten.' He wanted to curl into a ball and just die, but he was on a mission to make himself happy or let his dreams take him away from something real he could potentially have.


	16. Chapter 16

Goten was out with his girlfriend Valese and her friends. He lied if he said he was having a good time. In all his life he had never heard such a stupid conversation. He was home for a week's vacation from college and had decided to spend it with his girlfriend not her friends who he had a suspicion didn't like him very much.

"So, have you and Goten, you know?" asked Jen as she smirked.

"No, for some reason he wants to wait," said Valese.

"For what? The right moment."

"Sounds like he's waiting for his man parts to come in," said Jefferey, Valese's guy friend.

Jeffery had looked at Goten when he said it and noticed his glare. "Ha-ha Jeffery you're hilarious."

"Well now come on seriously Goten. Why haven't you planted your seed?"

Goten grimaced at that analogy. "That's none of your business so stay out of it."

"He's right you guys. That really is between me and Goten," said Valese.

"Sure it is but don't come crying to me when you're frustrated and you do something like sleeping with another guy."

Goten smiled. He was glad someone was sticking up for him but suddenly he saw a look on her face that read guilty. "Valese, what's wrong?"

"I'm so sorry Goten. I cheated on you." She started to cry. "I didn't mean to hurt you, but you wouldn't give me sex. I can't just have a relationship with you based on kissing, hugging, and making out. I wanted something more that you just aren't willing to give me. Goodbye Goten."

He had heard every word, and he was taking in what she said. By the time he had sorted through it, he was alone with the dark, gray clouds in the sky. The rain sprinkled softly on him before it started to rain hard as he fled for some kind of shelter.

The cold rain was making him numb as he flew back to his home but at the last second he headed to an area where one tree stood out among the others. The tree had a nest-like spot in its crotch, where he had been many times by himself. It was his spot to go to whenever the world wasn't making sense to him.

Lying down he watched the rain fall and felt at peace despite his breaking heart. He started to wonder why he couldn't give himself fully to Valese. 'Maybe I knew deep down that I could never do that but why. What stopped me?' He started to remember a time he was at Bulma's, and he was twelve. She had given him advice about love. **'It's important to give yourself to someone fully without doubt and with all of your heart. It's not ridiculous to wait for the one you love.' She smiled. 'Like Vegeta and I.' **

Suddenly a pair of blue eyes and lavender hair came to mind and he tried to shake it from his mind. "Why would Trunks appear in my mind all of a sudden? It doesn't make sense," he said as he sat up.

The racing of his heart and the butterflies in his stomach were hard to ignore and he tried so hard to put it aside. Then memories with Trunks started to flood his mind and he couldn't help but smile. 'We've been through so much together, and I guess I've missed him like crazy since he's been on his conference.' A feeling swept over him. 'Something doesn't feel right. Something's wrong but I can't pinpoint what it is.' He sighed in frustration as he stood in the crotch of the tree. Goten closed his eyes, concentrating on his best friend's ki. 'He's nearby, he's—His pounding heart.

Trunks had left his house to get some air from being inside for the whole week. He flew for a while until a field caught his eye because of the big tree at the end of it, but the rain was starting to get heavier. 'Just great.' He landed in the fields and let his ki protect him from the cold as well as the rain.

Looking towards the tree, he felt for some reason it was calling out to him, but he didn't know why. The closer he got, the harder his heart was racing. Trunks was alarmed by his body's reaction, but he kept going despite it.

A pair of dark, black eyes stared right back at him and then he knew why his body was reacting the way it was. 'Goten.' He walked closer just to make sure his eyes weren't deceiving him, and they weren't as he climbed up the tree to get a good look at his face, pale, innocent, beautiful and a hint of pain in his eyes that he wondered about.

"Goten."

"I don't want to talk Trunks."

"You just did." Trunks smiled as Goten gave him an annoyed look. "Sorry just trying to make you laugh."

Goten held himself, facing away from his best friend as uncontrollable shivers ran throughout his body. A sudden warmth spread through his body as he turned to realize Trunks was using his ki to warm him up. "You're crazy if you think I'm going to let you freeze out here Goten." His voice softened. "What happened?" Silence is all that he got, but it wasn't working for him anymore. "I'm your best friend Goten. You know you can tell me anything, and I won't tell anyone unless it severely endangers your life." He almost expected more silence to come along until his friend spoke.

"Valese cheated on me by sleeping with another guy. It's over between her and me."

Trunks had never had the urge to beat up a girl until today, but he took a breath in and then out. "Did she tell you about the guy she was with?"

"No, she and her friends left before I could ask. Kami I'm so stupid." He stood up, leaning on the tree as he looked out into the storm as tears began to form and make their way down his face.

Trunks wanted nothing more than to take his friend in his arms and let him cry his eyes out, but it was dangerous for him. 'I'd never want to let him go.' He swallowed the lump in his throat as he leaned on the other side of the tree, looking out to where his friend was.

"I mean maybe I should have had sex with her, but it never felt like the right time. It felt like sometimes that's all she wanted out of me, but I dismissed it, thinking that couldn't be the case."

He just felt the urge to ask, "Goten, are you—

"A virgin," he blushed, "yeah."

'Just like in my dream.' He was relieved, and he knew why. "That's a mature decision to make."

"Well I remember your mom saying I should wait till I'm in love and it really resonated with me. If anyone knows what love is, it's your mom."

"I can't disagree with you their Goten." He turned to the young man. "We should really get home now before we get sick." Before taking off, Trunks felt his friend's arm on his shoulder. "What is it?"

"Thank you for being my best friend Trunks." Goten smiled at him.


	17. Chapter 17

Trunks woke up in his room at his parent's home. Suddenly he felt dizzy and nauseous as he got up and rushed to his bathroom, spilling the contents of his stomach into the toilet. He gripped the sides of the toilet as he stood up, undressed, and stepped into the shower. 'I guess I should get back into the habit of eating.'

Making his way downstairs, he came into the kitchen to see his sister and her boyfriend Uub kissing. "You know it's bad enough that I see mom and dad doing that."

"Trunks!" Bulla said excitedly as she hugged him. "How was the conference?"

A sinking feeling entered him, but he lied anyway. "Fine." He noticed she stepped back to really look at him. "What?"

"Trunks you look terrible. Just what happened at this conference?"

"You know the usual." He sat down on one of the stools as the kitchen robots fixed him up a meal fit for him.

"You got plastered afterwards." She shook her head. "I don't understand why you do this to yourself Trunks." She sat next to him. "I—I worry about you, and that's something I never thought I would have to do."

"No one asked you to worry about me Bulla. You have your own life to live, and there's nothing to worry about. I said I was fine." He felt her hand on his back.

"I know you're lying to me, but I guess you're too stubborn to ask for help."

He closed his eyes as he heard two sets of footsteps leave as two other ones entered the room. His plates were placed before him, and he had the urge to puke again. Instead he quickly eats them down and then the robots took them away.

"Trunks, sweetie are you—Before she could say anything more, Trunks run to the sink and threw up the food he had just eaten. He felt his mother's touch on his back, which helped him relax. "What's wrong Trunks? You never throw up food." She felt his forehead, and her eyes widened. "You're burning up."

"He hasn't been eating," said Vegeta. "What I want to know is why?"

"Trunks are you crazy? You know what happens when a saiyan doesn't take in the required calories."

"I'm eating now that's all that matters mother."

"No that's not all that matters. What would drive you to stop eating?" Bulma thought about the question she asked her son, and she couldn't believe she didn't realize it before. "Trunks, are you in love?"

Vegeta had to hand it to his mate. She was very intuitive when it came to the matters of the heart. "Of course it makes sense now. To be honest I didn't think it would ever happen with the way you go through women."

"I really should be going," said Trunks as his mother hugged him. "Why do you seem so ashamed to have these feelings son? There's nothing wrong with feeling them."

"Yes there is." He pulled away from his mother's embrace. "It's complicated."

"How?"

"I can't be with the person, knowing what follows after. I'll destroy their life, and the ones who don't accept me."

"So, you're just going to give up because the odds are stacked against you?" asked Vegeta.

Trunks smirked as he looked at his father. "No I didn't say that. I am your son after all father." He could see the pride in his father's eyes.

Bulma smiled. "Things are about to get interesting."


	18. Chapter 18

Goten's day was pretty unusual for him. Hercule Satan, Videl's father had invited the family over for breakfast. The meal was alive with conversation, but Goten wasn't in the mood to talk. It was too early by his standards to be up this hour but nonetheless he had enjoyed the food. By the end he just wanted to curl back in his bed and fall asleep. He was awakened from his thoughts when Hercule spoke.

"I can't wait for you to meet my relatives. They've wanted to meet Pan for the longest time now," said Mr. Satan. "That's why I brought you all here this morning. They should be here this afternoon, and—

"Say no more Hercule I'd love to help you get this place in tip top shape for them. It's a celebration after all," said Chichi.

"That's the spirit Chichi," said Mr. Satan.

Goten looked around the table to see Pan amused by her grandfather and grandmother's plans while Pan's parents were smiling nervously at how extravagant everything was going to be.

"All right there's no time to waste," said Chichi as she looked to Videl for assistance.

'Oh no,' Goten smiled, 'she's done for.'

"Sure Chichi I'll help you," said Videl, " as long as Goten comes with us." She smirked.

'Crap she must of saw me smile at her misfortune. "I'd love to come along."

"Good well now that's settled we should get going to the supermarket," said Chichi.

"Bye bye uncle Goten," said Pan as Gohan laughed.

"You," he pointed to his brother, "you are going to get it when I come back."

"I'd like to see you try little brother."

The supermarket was packed, and Goten all ready felt miserable. "I've never seen so much chaos packed into one place."

"Well get used to it son," said Chichi. "Now I give you your instructions on the way here so spread out and meet back near the flowers." Goten and Videl nodded as they took their shopping carts into the sea of people.

By the end Videl and Goten met Chichi by the flowers, exhausted but with everything they needed for the party. Standing in line Goten began to grow impatient until something caught his eye. A couple was making out outside the store and when he looked closer, he realized it was Valese with her new boyfriend. 'She sure doesn't waste anytime. Did I mean nothing at all to her?' A frowned formed on his face as the two women in his family realized this. They looked towards his gaze.

"Oh Goten I'm so sorry," said Videl as she put a hand on his shoulder. "You deserve better than her. You're a good guy."

"Thanks Videl." He turned to see the look in his mother's eyes, and he knew what she was thinking. He held her back. "No mom it isn't worth it."

"No one hurts my baby." She was surprised by Goten's public display of affection towards her when he hugged her.

"Thanks mom I feel better all ready." He smiled as she smiled at him.

Packing their groceries in the car that Hercule supplied for them, they sat in the backseat as the driver took off towards Mr. Satan's mansion. Goten sat back against the seat and sighed. "I'm so glad that's over with," he said.

Chichi was busy at work, supervising the cooks in the kitchen while she delegated her family to putting up the decorations all over the mansion along with the maids. When they were done, they went upstairs to change into more formal clothing.

Goten looked at the suit on his bed. He could all ready imagine feeling uncomfortable in it, but he gave in and put it on. "Wow!" It fit him like a glove, and he couldn't believe suits could be this comfortable. Curious by who made it he read the tag. "Capsule corp. didn't know they made clothes to."

He was the last one down the stairs, and he really hopped no one would say anything about his appearance. He looked around the place and had to admit it all came together as he stopped on one of the stairs.

Trunks had some business at the Satan Mansion with one of Hercule's contractors about installing some Capsule Corporations products in his home. As they entered the foyer and the contractor was talking to him about the plans, Trunks's gaze wandered to see Goten standing on the stairs in a suit that hugged his body perfectly. Usually he had control of what came out of his mouth but his heart took the opportunity to speak for him. "Whoa!" Trunks said breathlessly. He had never seen anyone look better in a suit than Goten did, and he was the hottest thing in the room to him.

"Uh Mr. Briefs, everything ok?" asked the contractor.

"Oh yeah sorry I got distracted. What were you saying?"

Trunks didn't realize that Goten had heard him, but he chose to ignore him, making his way into the kitchen to be hit in the face with heavenly smells. The blush appearing on his face was not from the heat from the kitchen but from Trunks's comment. He couldn't stop thinking about it. It was only one word, but it affected his insides in a way he had never felt before.

"Sweetie, are you all right?" asked Chichi.

"Yeah mom I'm fine. I was just wondering if you needed my help for anything."

"No I don't think so everything is covered. Just remember to greet our guests at the door when they arrive and you look very nice son."

"Ok mom thanks."

He spent the rest of his time wandering the halls of the mansion as he heard the echoing laughter of his niece fill up the house. When she ran past her uncle, he saw his brother run after her, and he heard Pan yell, "Can't catch me dad."

Suddenly a memory crept back into his thoughts, his father chasing him around at the age of seven. He had said the same exact words to his father and when he caught him, he held him tight. Goten thought his dad would never let him go. He could never imagine that he would ever leave him and his family again.

Goten found himself on a balcony, closing his eyes as the tears ran down his face. He was feeling a whole lot of mixed emotions running through his mind: anger, for his father abandoning his family, sadness, from missing his father while he was away, love, he would always love his father but a part of him would always remain distanced from him.

He started to feel himself losing control of his emotions and the last thing he wanted to do was blow up Hercule's mansion and ruin the hard work that went to making the place nice for his relatives. "I—I can't do this. It just hurts so badly. I—I need help." He opened his eyes and started to concentrate on calming himself down but the more he tried the more he thought about his father.

Trunks was finished discussing plans with the contractor as he made his way to Hercule to confirm all the plans with him. He could tell it was a busy day today, and he was wondering what was going on.

"Mr. Satan."

"Trunks, why so formal with me all of a sudden?" asked Hercule.

"Well it's important to be professional when doing business."

"No doubt your mother taught you that."

"Yeah, anyway what's going on around here?"

"My relatives are coming in today. We're just getting in the final touches. You're more than welcome to join us Mr. Briefs." He smiled. "You know I have a niece your age that's coming. Perhaps I can introduce you two?"

"That won't be necessary Hercule. I'm more than capable in finding my own dates, and I don't think I'll be staying."

"Well that's too bad."

Trunks was about to leave the mansion until something inside him told him not to go. A spike in his best friend's ki alarmed him as he turned around. "Trunks, what is it?" asked Hercule.

"I changed my mind. I think I will stay," yelled Trunks as he made his way down the hall and up some stairs to the balcony to see his friend struggling with something inside himself. Trunks could feel Goten's control slipping as he grabbed the railing of the balcony. "Goten," he said softly. He didn't want to startle him.

"Trunks," he turned around, "I—I can't calm myself down." He watched as Trunks came towards him, reaching out his hand to the emotional saiyan. He took it as Trunks held him in his arms.

"It's all right Goten. I'm going to help you." He placed his hand on his back, stroking the skin in circular motions as his lips made their way to his ear to whisper, "relax, it's ok I'm here. Calm down." He felt Goten's body shudder against his own, but he soon relaxed into his embrace, letting out a few tears on his suit jacket.

Goten felt his body warm up tremendously with a tingling feeling running through his body as Trunks held him. 'Oh my kami what is this? It feels like I'm wrapped up in a warm blanket. It feels good. It feels safe. Is Trunks feeling this to?' He decided he didn't want to think about anything now. He just wanted to get lost but unfortunately he didn't have that luxury as his mother called out to him.

He pulled apart from Trunks. "I'm coming mom." He looked back to Trunks. "I have to go."

"Well you're not going alone. Hercule invited me."

For some reason that made Goten smile despite the confusing questions running around his head. "Why?"

"You know I can't pass up a good meal Goten."

"Yeah that's what I thought you'd say Trunks."

"Am I so predictable?"

"No," Goten said in a tone that got to Trunks. It was soft but genuine.

"You're hiding something from me Trunks. I know it because I know you."

When Goten walked passed him, he couldn't help but worry. 'When he finds out, things will never be the same again.'

"Come on Trunks," Goten yelled from the hall.

A lot of conversation was going on during the meal and Goten couldn't believe how fake Hercule's relatives were. 'Who knew it ran in the family. Well accept Videl who is the realest person I know.' He realized everyone was enjoying himself or herself, but he couldn't help but shrink away from the enjoyment.

Trunks noticed his attitude and all he wanted to do was make him smile again. The smile that made him feel good inside, so he put a hand on his shoulder. "Everything ok?" His eyes worried for him.

"I—I just don't feel like being here right now Trunks. I'm not in the right mood to enjoy myself and interact with people."

"I know the feeling," said Trunks with a far away look in his eyes.

"I might have to stick it out though. If I leave the table, my mother's going to massacre me." Trunks laughed. "That's not funny Trunks I—I'm serious," he said holding in his laughter.

"Yeah you're convincing me." Trunks smiled. Goten mirrored his smile but for another reason as Trunks followed his gaze to see Hercule's niece Jasmine was licking her lips at Trunks. "Oh my kami she has no shame."

"Apparently not but what really gets me is that you didn't notice her until I pointed her out to you."

"What's your point Goten?"

"Usually by now you'd get up and get her number."

"She's not my type."

"Since when did you have a type?"

Trunks glared at him. "You're treading on thin ice you know that."

"Yeah but there's definitely something different about you Trunks."

Trunks smiled. "I guess you'll have to wait and see."

"I'm not going to lie and say I'm not excited about." He smiled.

"Oh me to," said Hercule's nephew George, who had his hand right on Goten's knee as he smiled.

"You really have no shame do you? Your wife is sitting right next to you," said Goten.

"My wife and I like to experiment with other people to spice up our marriage." He moved his hand up his leg.

"First of all Goten's not interested in experimenting with you perverted freaks and second of all if you don't take your hand off my friend's leg, I will break it." He smirked. "You understand me?" George removed his hand. "Good."

"You must be Bulma Brief's boy," said George.

"Trunks Briefs."

"Yes the president of Capsule Corporation. You've made quiet a success for yourself."

"Where are you going with this George?" asked Trunks.

"You're just like her you know. Obnoxious, ego-driven, slutty."

Goten saw Trunk's eyes turn dangerously wide and dark. He could tell what was going to happen next as George was pulled off the chair by Trunks's arm around the collar of his shirt. "You don't know anything about my mother, but there's something I can do that she can't. I won't because I was raised better then that." He smirk tuned evil. "My father on the other hand loves my mother and wouldn't hesitate to hurt you."

"Trunks I'm so sorry," said Goten. "He had no right to say what he said."

"It's not your fault he's a jerk." Trunks shook his head and laughed. "I can't believe he had the audacity to touch you in public like that."

Goten could detect a hint of rage in his voice, which surprised him that he would let his guard down to express that. Something was definitely going on with his friend, and he wanted to know what. "Trunks, I—

"Are you OUT of your mind?" yelled Chichi to Trunks. "Just what were you thinking when you threatened George like that?"

"I was thinking he was trying to move his hand from your son's leg to inside his pants as well as insult my mother. I'm sorry I like to defend the people I care about Chichi, but I won't apologize for my actions. I could have done much worse you know that, but I didn't."

"Your behavior was still inexcusable."

"No it wasn't mother. He was trying to be has professional as he could be, but George insulted his family. You know Trunks won't take that lying down. I know I wouldn't."

The relatives made their way upstairs to their prepared rooms for the night. George turned around, smiled, and winked at Goten. Goten turned Trunks around in order to prevent him from murdering George on the spot and made their way out into the front yard of the mansion.

"Trunks you need to calm down. You know he's trying to get a rise out of you."

"You know that bastard's part of your family right?" Goten made a disgusting face as Trunks laughed. "That's an interesting way to respond."

"It really sucks."

"Yeah."

"Hey Trunks thanks for staying with me. I don't have to say this, but you probably want me to. You're the best."

"You're right I did want to hear it." He smiled. "So are you planning to stay here tonight?"

"I don't know is George the molesting type?" Goten asked with worry.

"How about I stay over with you in your room?"

"I don't need protection Trunks."

"I know, but I wouldn't mind kicking his ass. I know it would get me trouble, but I'm used to trouble."

"I swear Trunks you're the one who invented that concept." He smiled as they made their way inside and upstairs.

"No, I just bring it to a whole other level."

Trunks made his way over to the couch in the room and brought his feet up to relax as he watched Goten make himself comfortable under the covers. Trunks couldn't help but go to that place in his mind that was inappropriate for young children. He turned his head to face the wall. 'Kami I want him so bad. It's not just about sex. It's about being able to be close to him, holding him, and loving him and him loving me back.' He sighed. 'Who am I kidding? I'm living in my fantasy world when I'm awake. I have to break from that.'

"Trunks. You're not comfortable over there. I know it." He saw Trunks smirk as he got off the couch and tackle Goten as he jumped on the bed. Their noses touched.

Trunks moved to sit on the other side of the bed. He realized he was going to lean into him and kiss him, and it scared him that his feelings would take over and screw up with the only person that made him feel worthwhile. Trunks didn't want to lose that.

The room got quiet, and they were both well aware of the awkward silence between them. "Trunks."

"Yeah Goten." He lied down on the bed on his back, starring at the dark ceiling.

"When I was coming down the stairs early in my suit, I heard you say whoa to my appearance."

"Well I've never seen you in a suit before. I was surprised."

"I was to it's so comfortable, and I realized it was a Capsule Corporation suit. I didn't know your company made clothes."

"Yeah mom thought it would be a good idea."

"Well it is. I don't feel constricted like I usually do." He smiled as he lied down. "I think I'm getting off topic."

"Just leave it alone Goten."

"Why won't you look at me Trunks? What's going on with you? Come on Trunks just talk to me." He pleaded.

"I—I wasn't at a conference for a week. I lied to everyone, so I could get away."

"Why didn't you just tell your mom you needed a vacation?"

"It wasn't a vacation. I went to my beach house in the Bahamas to escape my feelings. I found out that when I dreamed, I could make all my dreams a reality, so I slept for a week without waking up for food, without waking up for anything." He half expected Goten to yell, but he was surprised when he didn't.

"What was so good in your dreams that you would want to starve to death and waste away?"

"It doesn't matter. I'm not going back to doing that, but you have to promise you won't tell anyone. They wouldn't understand."

"Trunks I'm not sure I understand."

"Our year apart from each other really gave me time to think. I made a lot of changes in my life. I've given up sleeping with women just to try and feel something and because of that I have a better relationship with my father. He has a lot more respect for me now. I've given up smoking, and I'm trying to quit drinking alcohol."

"That's great Trunks, and I'm happy for you and all but—

"Relax Goten you don't have to deconstruct me tonight and besides I'm beat." He pulled the covers over his body.

"I know it's just I have a feeling there's more deflecting in my future."

"All you need to know for now is that I'll always be here for you and you're the best friend I ever had." He finally looked at his raven-haired friend and smiled. "Go to sleep and stop thinking so hard." He messed with his hair.

"Hey!"

"Night Goten."

"Night Trunks."

Goten woke up in the middle of the night thinking, 'Why do I feel like our friendship might not be enough this time?' Sleep was not going to come so easy for him tonight. All he wanted to do is help his friend but there was so much more to it that Trunks wasn't willing to admit. He was determined to get it out of him.

In the middle of the night Goten couldn't sleep so he snuck downstairs to the kitchen to grabbed some grub, and made his way back upstairs where he had left his friend sleeping peacefully. When he opened the door quietly, his eyes went to Trunks who was shifting violently in his sleep. He quickly put down his food on the side table and came to his best friend's side.

He shook Trunks, but he couldn't wake him up, which was starting to scare him. "Trunks, Trunks! Please wake up." He desperately tried to think of something to wake up his friend and then he remembered what his mother would do to wake him from a nightmare he couldn't get himself out of. A blush appeared on his face. 'I'm going to have a lot of explaining to do if he wakes up.'

Bringing Trunks's head into his lap, he bent his face closer to the lavender-haired man and felt his heart racing at the thought of what he was about to do. His lips pressed up against the soft, warm skin of his best friend's forehead. When he pulled away, he felt a tingle on his lips and watched as Trunks slowly opened his eyes to see the smiling face of his friend with a blush on his face.

"Uh you were having a nightmare and I couldn't wake you up so I did what my mother always does when I have a nightmare." He blushed. "I kissed you on the forehead."

Trunks sat up to face his friend. "Yeah my mother used to do the same thing." He smiled sadly. "Now whenever I have them I sleep in the regeneration tank. My mother put in a new device that blocks out nightmares."

Trunks was so ashamed that he had admitted this to Goten. He couldn't even look at him. He just felt like the walls were closing in on him and just when he wanted to slip back into darkness, he felt Goten's arms around him, bringing him back into the light. Trunks felt himself slip into a vulnerable state as he let out his tears on his friend's suit, feeling Goten rub his back. Trunks opened his eyes to see a bunch of food sitting on the bedside table, and he smiled.

"Sneaking in food chibi?"

"I am not a chibi, and I was hungry."

"Of course you were." He pulled out of his friend's embrace. "Any chance you would share with me?"

"Sure Trunks."

They sat up in the bed and ate the food Goten had stolen from the fridge while watching TV. Trunks couldn't help but notice his friend would keep his eyes on him when he didn't think he'd notice. Trunks smiled and shook his head. "I'm not an idiot Goten I know you wondering something. What is it?"

"What are your nightmares about?" He expected Trunks not to answer, so he was surprised when he did.

"Being alone."

"You're never going to be alone Trunks. You'll always have your friends, family and me."

Trunks smiled. "When you said you, you know you put yourself out of the friends category right?"

"Well—Trunks that's not what I meant. I'm your best friend. I'm on a whole other level."

"You sure are." Trunks laughed as Goten pushed him then pouted.


	19. Chapter 19

The morning sun rose on the mansion of the World Champ as Videl came back from her workout in her father's gym. Making her way down the hall she heard snores coming from Goten's room. Curious, she opened the door to see Goten and Trunks in a similar position she had found them in twelve years ago but something seemed different to her. She could sense a protectiveness Trunks had over Goten the way his arm was around him.

She closed the door slowly, making her way back to her room where Gohan and Pan were playing video games, and she smiled as Gohan looked at her. "There's something on your mind I can tell."

"Yes there is but I want to keep it to myself unless I'm wrong."

"Well now you got me curious Videl."

"Don't worry its not life or death."

"That's good to know."

"Anyway did you happen to notice yesterday the tension between Trunks and my nephew George."

"Now that you mention it looked like Trunks wanted to kill the guy. You have any idea why?"

Videl blushed. "Oh my kami I forgot George and his wife are swingers."

"Are you serious?"

"My dad's side of the family are kind of out there, but Trunks wouldn't get that angry if he was offered by George to swing. Goten was sitting beside George. Oh poor Goten." Gohan laughed. "Gohan! You think it's funny your brother got hit on by my perverted nephew? He probably would have asked him to—

"No, no of course not."

"You know I'm still in the room right?" asked Pan as she caught her parents embarrassed. "And papa you should be ashamed of yourself." She walked out the door to meet her uncle in the hall.

"Hey Pan," he smiled, "are you as hungry as I am?"

"Yeah but why are you up so early?" she asked as they walked down the hall together.

"I—well—you see…"

"Uncle Goten it's ok." She took his hand. "Tell me what's going on?"

"I overheard mom talking to Baba. Dad is coming home." He watched as his niece's face lit up and a smile appeared.

"Grandpa is coming home." She jumped excitedly. "Oh I have to tell papa and momma." She raced down the hall and up the stairs.

In all honesty he was happy for Pan but there was something's he couldn't get passed with his father. With coming and going it had really gotten to him. He didn't know if he could forgive his father much less face him before he went back to school at the end of the week. He could just picture everyone gathered around his father, welcoming him back home. When he would leave again, friends would go back to their normal lives, and he would just be left with a whole in his heart. His breathing was getting heavy as he grabbed onto the island counter, knocking down everything on it as he screamed in anger, pain, and sadness.

"Goten!" Trunks could see his best friend shaking with rage. "Lets you get out of here. They took off out the open window of the kitchen.

Trunks watched as his best friend in the world destroyed boulders in an abandoned canyon to let off some steam about everything in his life that seemed to be dragging him down. He wanted nothing more to hold him and never let it him go. It was killing him that he couldn't understand what Goten was going through.

When Goten came down from the sky, sitting down on a large boulder, he powered down, which brought him to his knees from all the energy he let out. Trunks landed on the same boulder as his defeated friend and lent him a hand to pull him up. "Thanks Trunks."

"Anytime. You want to talk about it?"

"No, I'm exhausted." He felt a little woozy as he grabbed hold of Trunks.

The close proximity was making Trunks crazy as he brought his arm around his shoulder and his other hand around his waist. "We should get you back home Goten."

"I don't want to go." He looked at Trunks, and Trunks melted inside. There was something in Goten's eyes he couldn't look away from, and he didn't see Goten looking away from him in embarrassment.

'Oh no what am I going to do? I want to kiss him so bad right now, but this could be a trick. This could be a test of our friendship. Ok Trunks just pull away from his gaze and oh f**k. He pressed his lips to Goten's in a soft kiss. When he pulled away to let Goten stand, he could tell Goten was surprised by what he had just done. 'Maybe this wasn't such a good idea.' He sighed. 'See this is what happens when I listen to my heart. I get screwed over.' He didn't realize Goten wrapped his arms around his neck until Goten kissed him back but with more urgency. Trunks responded with more need then he intended He was even more surprised when he pressed himself up against him, causing him to moan. "Uh um G—Goten," he said as Trunks felt kiss down his neck.

"Hm," responded Goten as he started to lick his neck, sending Trunks over the edge but he maintained his control until Goten wrapped his legs around his waist, pressing harder onto him.

"Oh kami!" Goten smiled as he pulled his face away from his neck, looking around the canyon. "Wha—what is it Goten?"

"We need somewhere more private," he said breathlessly.

Trunks could feel his heart pounding as his body began to heat up, but he gave his friend a serious look. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes." He took Trunks's hand as he flew to a cave. He let go as Goten went deeper into the cave.

"I don't know Goten. You're in a fragile state right now. I don't want you to do this for all the wrong reasons." He looked up to see Goten undressing before his eyes and when he was completely naked, Trunks couldn't help but lick his lips subconsciously as his eyes clouded over in lust as Goten walked up to him, taking his hand into the darkness of the cave.

He watched as Goten lied down with his legs spread. Trunks gave into his saiyan instincts and placed himself between his thighs, grabbing onto his hips before he kissed on the lips, chest, and the lower he got the louder Goten became. He quickly undressed before Goten and pressed himself onto the saiyan, making him close his eyes as he moaned. Trunks couldn't get enough of the man below him. He was so beautiful.

Trunks entered him rougher than he had intended. Loud screams came from the cave. Mostly of pain but pleasure soon followed as the earth shook beneath them.

Trunks woke in the cave alone heavy with guilt for what he had done. He had let what was in his pants taking over his heart and mind. He sat up, put his clothes on, and flew out of the cave towards home. On the flight home he had some time to think about what he'd done. 'I shouldn't have taken advantage of him like that I know better. Now I've ruined our friendship. He'll never want to see me again, and I'll never have the chance to tell him how much I love him.' He watched as his tears fell down from his face into the wind.

It was late by the time he got back home, so he landed in an open window in his bedroom. When he turned on the light, he found his parents waiting for him in his room. Trunks sensed that they somehow knew what happened between him and Goten as he sat down on his bed. "You don't have to lecture me. I know what I did was wrong."

"Really? Then why would you do something like this, knowing that he's in a vulnerable place right now? You're smarter than this Trunks," said Bulma.

"I admit I let my saiyan urges take over, and I didn't let the part of me that is human have a say. He was just so—Trunks shook his head as he tried to rid himself of his urges. "No it's not an excuse. I'm more sorry then you'll ever know." He stood up. "Mom I lost my best friend. I lost the one person who understood me better than anyone."

Vegeta was surprised when Trunks burst into tears and walked into his mother's open arms. He could see the sadness, swimming in his mate's eyes as she looked at him. He sensed his daughter Bulla at her brother's door, and she walked in. Bulla stared at the scene and then her father.

"Dad, what's going on?" She didn't get an answer from him, but his arm went around her as his concerned eyes stared at his son.

He had never seen Trunks so broken hearted in his life. 'Obviously Kakarott's second brat means more to him then I originally thought.' He only had one question for his son and based on his answer, his son's life would be even harder to live through. "Trunks."

Trunks pulled out of his mother's embrace to face his father. "Yes father."

"Did you mark each other?"

"No. Why?"

"If you had marked each other, it would have been harder for you two to be apart from each other."

"At least I didn't ruin his life permanently. He'll be able to move on with his life."

"Wait a minute, he. You had sex with Goten."

"Yeah but it was a mistake. I let his vulnerable side take advantage of me."

"I'm so sorry Trunks." Bulla hugged.

His family left him alone to clean himself up in the shower but from down stairs the pain was still evident to them as his cries reached his ears. Bulma wanted so desperately to comfort her son, but she knew he needed some time to himself. She felt her mate's arm around her as she leaned into his chest.

"Hey mom," said Bulla.

"Yes sweetie."

"Goten's the one for Trunks isn't he?"

"Yes Bulla he is," said Bulma. "It just wasn't the right time for them to be together in such an intimate way."

"How do you know when it's the right time mom?"


	20. Chapter 20

Morning came to the Briefs Home as Trunks woke up from his sleep in the regeneration tank. Stepping out of the tank, he walked over to the machine that runned it and turned it off. He used his ki to dry himself and put on the clothes his mother set beside the tank.

Walking into the kitchen, he saw his sister and her boyfriend holding hands at the table as they ate breakfast. They turned to see Trunks and smiled. "Hey big brother. How are you feeling?"

"Trust me you don't want me to answer." He sat across from them as one of the robots placed dishes of food before him and eat like his life depended on it. He looked up to see Bulla and Uub look at each other. "What are you two up to?"

"Um Trunks no offense or anything I just thought you'd be moping about what happened yesterday," said Uub.

"You told him?" Trunks said with anger in his voice.

"It's not like I can hide anything from him Trunks. It doesn't work that way anymore."

"What do you mean?" He sighed. "And would you two stop looking each other and tell me what's going on?"

"Ok fine but you have to promise not to tell mom and dad."

"Sure I promise." He watched as they pulled the collars of their shirt down to show the marks on their necks. "How were you two able to not get caught?"

"We're really good at suppressing our kis. We've been practicing."

"Oh well good for you but dad's still going to kill you if he finds out. Things have their way of getting out into the open."

Suddenly all three of them sensed a really high energy coming their way and Trunks could tell it was pissed. "Oh crap it's Gohan."

Bulla smiled. "Now look who's in trouble."

"Yeah but I think he's going to kill me."

"Trunks you know its not all your fault. I'm sure you know better than anyone that there's two people participating in sex," said Bulla.

"Not always," said Trunks.

"Oh right I forgot about the other option." Bulla blushed. Uub laughed.

Trunks got up from his seat and met Gohan outside in the backyard along with Bulla and Uub. He was going to stand his ground, say what he needed to say without fear, and hopefully live to see another day.

He could tell Gohan was pissed. "Gohan, please let me explain, I—

"You know very well how he feels about my father coming home, and you took advantage of him."

"I was just trying to make him feel better, and I didn't do it the right away. I made a mistake that I wish I could take back believe me. I let my emotions mixed with saiyan urges take over, and I'll never forgive myself. It doesn't change what I did. I know I've lost his friendship which meant so much to me over the years you have no idea Gohan."

"Typical Trunks always thinking about your needs above everyone else's. He's not just one of the women you chose to sleep with. He's your best friend. Someone's who has always had your back no matter what."

"You know what I am selfish, but there was two people involved. He could have said no anytime he wanted."

"Wrong thing to say Trunks."

"Yeah I realize that now. Man there's something wrong with me."

"I'll say what were you thinking?"

"I wasn't thinking Gohan, but I never meant to hurt Goten. You have to know that."

"I—I honestly don't know anymore Trunks. I mean my mom warned me about you, and I didn't listen."

"Your mother knows nothing about me Gohan, and I'm not what people think I am."

"No you're exactly what my mother said you were. You're never to come anywhere near you're my brother, understand?"

"With all due respect Gohan he's eighteen, if he decides he wants to see me I'm not going to stop him. He's legally a grown up, so you can't tell him what to do."

"I'm warning you Trunks."

"Kicking my ass isn't going to solve anything Gohan. If you were smart, you'd walk away right now. I don't want to fight you."

"It would be pretty childish of me to start a fight with you I know that. Just stay away from him and it won't come to that."

"If at some point he decides he wants to see me, I'm not going to stop him Gohan." Trunks watched as Gohan took off towards home and then sat himself in the grass.

Bulla sat next to him. "What are you going to do?"

"I can't do anything Bulla. I really f**cked things up this time, and I don't know how to fix things with Goten if he doesn't want to seem me."

"I would say try and get him alone to talk somewhere but Gohan would sense you two and then beat you to a bloody pulp."

"Well now I bet the whole Son family thinks I'm bad news."

"I don't know if that's true Trunks. There are independent thinkers in the family like Videl. Maybe you can get into contact with her so she can let you know how Goten's doing."

"That's a great idea Bulla," said Trunks.

"I'll go and call her right now." She got off the grass and made her way inside the house.

"Hey Uub."

"Yeah Trunks."

"How did you know my sister was the one you wanted to mate with?"

"Well she was always there for me through good and bad times and I knew I would do anything in my power to make her happy and the same goes for her. We really love each other Trunks. We didn't just have sex because it felt good. We decided together we wanted to be connected to each other always."

Trunks smiled. "Well I'm happy for both of you I just pray that when the day comes and my father finds out, that I'm there to witness what happens."

"Oh gee thanks Trunks and what do you think mom would say?"

"She's a romantic, and she can read people real well. So she'd probably be over the moon." Trunks smiled. "My dad is another story. He'll take time to accept you, so I guess the only thing to say is welcome to the family."

The phone rang in the kitchen as Videl answered the phone as she sat down in the living room. "Hello."

"Videl it's Bulla we need to talk."

"What's going on Bulla?" Videl looked around the room, making sure she was alone.

"My brother is concerned about Goten. He just wants to know how he's doing."

"Well when he got home it was pretty late. He went right to his room without a word. The last time I checked on him, he was still in his bed but Chichi told me he went outside to get some air. That was an hour ago."

"Thank you Videl. It means a lot to my brother that would talk with me."

"Well I don't believe Trunks is a bad guy. I believe he didn't mean to take things so far with Goten. I think Trunks really cares about him. There's something there between them I can feel it."

"Yeah me to Videl. Anyway your husband was over here before arguing with Trunks. He threatened if he ever came to see Goten, that he would fight him."

"That's ridiculous. I don't think it's healthy to keep those two apart."

"But what can we do? Does Goten even want to see Trunks after what happened?"

"I'll talk to him and get back to you." She heard footsteps at the door. "I have to go someone's at the door." She hung up and went to the door, opening it; Pan came in from errand with her grandma. "How was your day honey?"

"Grandma took me out for some ice cream and gave a long lecture about why it's important to make good friends, and I sat there and took it. Now I know how uncle Goten feels."

"Oh Pan I'm so sorry. Hey do you know where your uncle is by any chance?"

"He said he was going to his secret place."

"Do you know where it is?"

"Yeah why?"

"I need to talk with your uncle, and I need you to take me to him."

"Sure mom no problem."

Videl and Pan took off from the house, flew over miles of land and mountains, and eventually got to a field where a huge tree stood alone. "Wow how beautiful this place is," she commented.

They landed and walked closer to the tree to see Goten resting in the crook of the tree. Videl and Pan flew up to get to him in the tree. "I can see why you like this place so much Goten," said Videl. "It's peaceful, a good place to think about things." She turned to her daughter. "Pan, why don't you go flying for a while?"

"Sure mom." She smiled as she took off home. She knew what her mom said was code to fly home.

Videl faced Goten. "I got a call from Bulla. She told me she had to because Gohan had threatened Trunks if he came anywhere near you, that he would stop Trunks. He just wanted to know how you were, so I told Bulla to tell Trunks what I told her. Wow that was a mouthful." She could see a smile forming on his face. "So Bulla asked me to ask you if you would ever consider seeing Trunks again so he could explain himself."

"What a mess everything is turning out to be?"

"Yeah but I'm sure everything can be sorted out once you and Trunks talk."

"I don't know Videl. I'm afraid where the conversation will lead."

"Well just a curious question. Why did you have sex with Trunks?" she watched as he really thought about it. She could tell he wanted to be honest with her.

"At home I don't really feel like I matter but for some reason I've always mattered to Trunks."

"He makes you feel special."

"He always understood me no matter what. I always felt like he cared for me a little more then he would let on, and I was—I am in a vulnerable state with dad coming home and Valese sleeping with another guy. I just felt miserable and insignificant at the time, and I wanted to feel happy and worthwhile if it was only for those five hours."

"Five, five hours! Wow really?"

"Ye—yeah." Goten blushed.

"Aren't you exhausted?"

"Yes, that's why I was in bed all day."

"So I have to ask, do you care about him to?"

"I—I don't know. I—

"Should talk to Trunks."

Goten sighed. "So does my whole family hate his guts now?"

"Just your mother and my husband but I haven't really figured out a way to tell Pan." She looked to Goten. "So will you think about talking to your best friend? It would be a real shame a friendship like yours would be over because of sex."

"Sex makes everything complicated."

"It does but when you know what you want with no uncertainty it can be a wonderful thing and no offense but it couldn't have been bad sex if you did it for five hours."

"I—I," Goten blushed, "I never said it was bad."

"So, it was good then?" She smiled.

"It was amazing I never felt anything like that it." Passion filled his eyes and lust joined in as he thought about it.

"Goten, Goten! Come back to the world." She snapped her fingers in front of his face.

"Oh sorry I—

"Got distracted. It's ok."

"I would have gone on, but I'm glad I could control myself."

"So do you blame Trunk?"

"No, I started it. I know I have to set things straight." He sighed. "You know at the time all I wanted was to be held and told everything would be all right. Trunks did that without me having to ask."

"Well you know each other so well I'm not surprised."

"I just couldn't have imagined it would go that far. I mean I felt he was giving me everything he had to tell me about how he felt about being so intimate with me."

"You two need to talk and you leave at the end of the week. You think you'd be able to talk to him before then?"

"You really are the messenger aren't you?"

"Yes I am but I'm proud to fight for you two."


	21. Chapter 21

Today was the day of earth's hero's return to earth, and Goten had decided to get lost in the city. He wasn't ready to face his father, so he had left his room early in the morning so no one would follow him. So far he was successful. The morning was quiet and peaceful but to him it couldn't beat the comfort and beauty that nature brought to his life.

Goten walked passed the Capsule Corporation building and soon stopped in front of the Briefs home, a home where love filled the halls. Where love seemed to be unconditional. Where no one abandoned each other. 'It's always been a second home to me. Bulma's always been so welcoming to me.'

"Goten," said Bulma as she walked outside and smiled at him. "It's good to see you sweetie. I heard your father's coming home today."

"Yeah um about that I was wondering if I could stay here until I go back to school."

"Goten, you can't avoid Goku forever. Eventually you'll have to confront him about how you're feeling."

"Why?"

Bulma's face became serious. "Because you never know how much time you have with someone."

Goten could tell she was thinking back to when Vegeta sacrificed himself to destroy Buu and keep his family safe. He could tell how much she loved her mate. He wanted to feel that way towards someone and then Trunks came to his mind.

Bulma's comment made him think about Trunks even more until Bulma broke him out of his thoughts. "Sorry I kind of spaced out."

"So, will you at least think about what I said Goten? At the end of the day he'll still be your father. That won't change." She walked passed him, got into her car, and before she turned on the engine, she looked at him. "You know you're always welcome here Goten." Turning on the engine, she was off to run some errands.

Goten looked towards the gravity room in the backyard and sensed three energies inside. He knew he had to talk to Trunks some time before he left, so he concentrated on a spot inside the gravity room to appear and disappeared into thin air. When he showed in the gravity room, he had the wind knocked out of him as Uub kicked him hard into the wall.

"Oh kami Goten I'm sorry. It's just I didn't expect you to materialize right before my eyes," said Ubb as he helped Goten up.

"It's okay Uub." Goten winced. "Nice kick by the way."

"Well Vegeta and Trunks are great teachers." He faced the father and son.

"So, what are you doing here? I heard your dad's coming back today. Don't you want to see him?"

"No, I have issues with him right now."

"Sorry to hear it Goten. I really hope you two can patch things up. I can't help but feel partially responsible when I agreed for him to train me for a while and leave your family."

"It's not your fault Uub. You needed to get stronger for your family."

"Thanks Goten." He smiled. "You're a whole lot nicer than those two over there." He made his way to the exit, followed by Vegeta.

Realizing Goten was alone with Trunks in the gravity room made him nervous.

"Goten—

"I'm sorry Trunks. I shouldn't have let it go that far. I could have stopped myself, but I just wanted to forget my problems and drown myself in you."

"It's my fault to. I let my strong feelings for you, and what's in my pants take over. I wasn't using my head, and I guess that's a dangerous thing."

"I don't know where we go from here Trunks?"

"Well are we still best friends Goten? Or have I lost you for good?"

"No. We'll always be best friends Trunks. You mean too much to me to let what we did get in the way."

Trunks smiled. "Good, and I promise I will never hurt you like that again Goten." He walked over to him, taking him in his arms, holding him tight.

"I promise to Trunks." Goten helped the smell coming off of his friend. It was a mix of sweat and his lavender shampoo/conditioner.

Trunks could tell Goten was burying himself in his shoulder. 'Wha—what's he doing to me? Is, is he sniffing me?' His eyes widened. 'Oh shit he's about to—Before he could warn Goten to stop, he felt a pain in his neck as his raven-haired friend bit into the skin, marking him. 'Does he know what he's just done?'

Out of his thoughts Trunks shoved Goten away from him but the damage was all ready done. When Goten realized what he had done, he tried to concentrate on a place to reappear but instead he started to cry as he sunk to his knees, covering his face. He felt Trunks's embrace around him and then he heard Trunks whisper in his ear, "I'm sorry Goten."

Trunks sunk his teeth into his young friends as he cried out in pain and then soon pleasurable sounds erupted from his mouth as he held Trunks tighter when he sucked the blood from his wound. When Trunks finally pulled away from his friend, he heard a whimper escaped Goten as he covered his mouth with embarrassment.

"If I hadn't bitten you after bit me, then I would have died," said Trunks. "Now we're bonded Goten. You belong to me and I belong to you. We can't escape it this time."

"This time?"

"I—I've," he swallowed the lump in his throat, "I've loved you for quiet some time Goten." Tears ran down his face as he looked at his friend. "You, you chase away my nightmares. You've made rethink the life I once led, filled with pointless one-night stands. I want to be better person because of you. I want to make you so happy that you'll never want to be with anyone else but me." He smiled sadly. "I love you Goten."

Goten didn't know what to say. He was so surprised by all the emotions pouring out of his best friend with love and certainty that he didn't realize his brother had come into the gravity room along with Vegeta. He looked to Trunks who was looking like he was about to break. Goten made his way quickly over to Trunks and held him against his chest, running his hands though his hair. "It's all right Trunks," he kissed the mark on his neck, "you'll never be alone anymore," his kissed his cheek," he looked into the blue eyes that held his gaze, "I love you to Trunks." He kissed him on the lips as a light covered the two demi-saiyans, sealing their bond for life. When the light disappeared, Trunks and Goten stood up side by side stronger than they had ever felt in their lives. Starring at each other, they smiled as they leaned into each other for another soft kiss. Their arms went around each other as they faced Vegeta and Gohan.

"Amazing," said Vegeta.

"What is?" asked Gohan.

"I've never seen another bonding ritual before, but it seems your brother completed it."

"Maybe I was wrong. They're certainly happier than I've ever seen them in my life."

"You're just surprised my son could make anyone feel happy."

"I all ready admitted I was wrong, but I should really apologize." Gohan walked over to the two of them who realized he was coming. "Trunks I'm sorry for threatening you. I know now that you're the best person for my brother. I can't believe I doubted the kind of person you are. I was way out of line."

"I forgive Gohan." Trunks smiled.

"That's a relief I really didn't want to lose either one of you," said Goten.

"You never will little brother."

"Hey! I'm not little."

"No you're not," said Trunks as he smirked.

Goten could hear his mate's dirty thoughts. "Trunks, you're gross."

"What? I didn't say anything."

"Yeah but you were thinking it."

Goten could still sense something was on his big brother's mind. "What is it Gohan?"

"Dad's back at home. Everyone's there, our friends and family but you need to be there to Goten no matter how much you hate him right now. He's our father, and he loves us."

"I—

"You can do it Goten," said Trunks. "My mother's not wrong about what she said to you. You never how much time you have left with the ones you love. You owe it to yourself and to your dad to fix things between you two."

"Ok, you're right Trunks."

He smiled. "You know I never get tired of hearing that."

"Well of course you listen to Trunks," said Gohan as he headed out the door.

"Hey what's that supposed to mean?" asked Goten as he caught up to his brother outside the gravity room.

Vegeta turned to his son who laughed at the two brothers before facing him. "What's on your mind father?"

"Your mother."

Trunks smiled. "As always. What about her this time?"

"You know I never really give her enough credit, but she raised you to be a man I could be proud of. I wouldn't change a thing looking back. She didn't just raise a man she raised a saiyan. The one thing I thought your mother could never do."

"She just loves to prove you wrong father." Trunks smiled. "But you raised me to whether you want to give yourself credit or not. You taught me to defend the people I love and to go after the things I want in life. You taught me how to be a saiyan, and you'd talk to me about our history and legacy and about puberty, which I want to erase from my mind even now. I just want to say I'm proud of you to father."

Goten had heard the whole conversation and smiled. It gave him hope.

The flight to Mountain Pao refreshed Goten's spirits as he did some moves in the sky while closing his eyes, feeling the wind through his hair and body. If it was one thing Goten never took for granted, it was the gift of flight. He couldn't stop smiling as he went higher and higher into the clouds before, letting his body drop before he caught himself but instead he found himself in the arms of his smiling lover.

"Having fun?" Trunks asked as he smirked.

Goten blushed. "The air feels great today. It reminds me of when we were little, and I felt so free back then."

"Well you looked that way just now. You put on quiet a show chibi."

"I aim to please," said Goten as he bit his lip.

Trunks laughed. "Of course you do."

"Anyway I can fly myself so would you mind letting me go?"

"Never." Trunks kissed him on the cheek before he took his lips with his own as Goten's arms went around his neck to deepen the kiss.

"Would you two speed it up? You're lagging behind," said Vegeta.

Trunks and Goten looked at each other before they looked at him, nodding their heads at the same time. "Sure thing father." The two lovers broke apart from their embrace, stood beside each other, facing the outstretched sky, and shot off ahead of Vegeta and Gohan laughing at the ones they left behind.

"Hey Trunks," Goten smirked, "I'll race you."

"You're on chibi but what does the winner get?"

"Well if I win um, hm I'll have to think about it."

"If I win, I want to take you to my beach house in the Bahamas and make love to you all day and night long."

"Gee I don't think I can top that Trunks."

"You never know. Now, on your mark," they got into position, "get set," their eyes face the distance in front of them, go!" They were off at mind-blowing speeds.

They were both almost there, and it was a close race as the Son House came into view, the two looked at each other each determined to win but knew only one could be the winner.

"Get ready to eat my dust Goten."

"Oh I don't think so Trunks I'm winning this race."

"We'll see about that chibi."

They were so close in speed, and they were both pushing themselves so hard to when but in the end Trunks won the race as he landed at the house first. He smiled. "Looks like I'm the winner Goten. You know what that means."

"I may have lost the race, but I don't see how I lost with what I promised you." He landed soon after him.

"No truer words were spoken." Trunks took Goten's hands, and he turned serious. "Are you ready for people to know about us?" He felt Goten squeeze his hand.

"Yes." He smiled.

They walked towards the crowd of friends and family who were surprised by the two demi-saiyans holding hands but no one looked as surprised as Chichi, who was completely mortified by the whole display.

Their friends and family congratulated them with smiles, pats on the back, and questions. It was a lot for the new couple to take in, but they took it in stride.

Through the crowd Goten spotted the eyes of his father as he let go of his lover's hand and ran to his father with blinding speed. He stopped too late and knocked him and his father on the ground. They helped each other up and then Goten hugged him. "I—I missed you so much dad." He hid his face in his chest, letting out his tears.

"I missed you to son." He looked over at Trunks, who waved at him. "Looks like you've been busy while I was gone." He looked in his father's direction before he turned around.

"Yeah, Trunks and I mated."

"I can tell plus I sensed it on my way here."

"Hey dad I was wondering if you're planning to leave again?"

Goku could see the pain in his eyes. "I wasn't planning on going anywhere Goten. My place is here with my family and friends."

"I don't know if I believe you dad. I know when you leave it feels like it's for selfish reasons, and I know that's not the case."

"I was being selfish Goten, and I'm sorry. I want the chance to make it up to you and our family. I love you son."

"I love you to dad." He hugged him again as Trunks came over from being hounded by friends.

"Hey Trunks," said Goku. "It's good to see you."

"You too Goku. It looks like things are going to be all right between you two."

"Yeah that's great and all but mom looks like she's going to rip my head off," said Goten.

"Don't worry about what she thinks right now. She's going to need some time to understand what you two mean to each other," said Goku.

"I couldn't have said it better myself Goku," said Bulma.

"Whoa Bulma what happened to you? You look like a storm hit you," said Goku as Vegeta came up beside her.

"Never mind," said Trunks as he turned to his parents. "I think we can guess what happened."

"You know Trunks when two people—

"I know the speech Goten."

Goten could feel his mother's gaze on him, and he began to feel nervous. When Trunks's hand rested on his shoulder, his nerves left him. "I have to go talk to her and at least try and make her understand."

Leaving Trunks behind, he made his way towards his mother and it all seemed to go in slow motion for him as every step he took made his heart beating even louder in his ears. 'She's my mother. She loves me. She wants me to be happy, right?'

When he saw her go inside the house, he knew she didn't want to make a scene in front of their friends and family. 'Great no witnesses if she decides to kill me.' He sighed. 'Don't be crazy she would never actually do that.'

Stepping inside his childhood home, he didn't know if he'd be living there when their conversation was done. He sat beside his mother at the kitchen the table as silence took up most of the conversation until his mother looked him in the eyes. Hurt, disappointment, anger, and love were all in her eyes, and his heart sank. He knew she was about to bring him down with her words.

"Where did I go wrong with you Goten?"

It was funny how things changed so much since the shadow dragons were destroyed, but that was a battle to save earth from destruction. This was a battle of another kind.

Goten was left in his childhood room, packing everything that was important to take like clothes, pictures, and sentimental objects. Once he was done, he looked around the room. The emptiness brought tears to his eyes, but he wiped them away. 'Nothing's ever going to be the same again. I knew this was going to happen, and yet I wasn't prepared for it.'

Sitting on the bed he looked around once more to make sure he didn't forget anything. He heard a pair of footsteps at the door as he looked to see the face that matched the footsteps. Their eyes widened at the appearance of the room. "Pan."

"What's going on? Why's your room empty?"

"Mom kicked me out. If I don't live by her rules, that's what happens."

"She, she can't do that."

"It's her house Pan and besides this was coming for a long time now."

"She really did a number on you, didn't she uncle Goten?"

"Yeah but I'll be ok."

"Things aren't going to be the same when you leave. It's not fair."

He put his arm around her. "I'll miss you Pan, and I promise I'll visit you. Just because I'm gone doesn't change that I'll always be your uncle. I love you." He kissed her on the forehead as he put his backpack over his shoulder.

As he walked passed her, she ran to catch up with him, taking his hand in hers. They walked outside, and Goten was thankful no one was paying attention accept his father and brother, who noticed the backpack on his back.

"She kicked you out," said Gohan.

"It's ok Gohan. I mean I'll be going back to school by the end of the week, so it's not like I'll be homeless."

"You know you always have a place at my home Goten."

"I know, but I think it's time I found my own place. I've been saving money from my job at the university."

Gohan hugged him, and Goten realized he would miss their time together when he would give him advice about life and work. He had been the one to help mom take care of him when he was born. "I'm going to miss you around here Goten."

"I'm still going to visit. I just can't ever step inside mom's house."

"I'm sorry Goten."

He moved on to his father. "Hey dad it's weird isn't it? Just when you come home I'm leaving it."

"I'll talk to her Goten."

"Well maybe you should let her cool down first." He felt's his father's hand on his shoulder.

"This is not how things should be between you two."

"I know dad. Just promise to take care of everyone." He nodded and then Goten turned to Videl.

"Goten. She's just out of her mind for doing this." She sighed. "I'm going to miss you and out chats together. Just remember that love will get you through this."

"I will Videl." He hugged her and moved his way out of the crowd.

Goten looked back one more time to his childhood home that held a lot of good memories but now he would only remember it as the place where his mother broke his heart. He was always good at holding things in and just thinking about what had happened between his mother and him in the kitchen was enough for him to almost slip from his control over his emotions. He was determined to keep it together. A warm hand took his, and he knew it was Trunks. He looked into his blue eyes and smiled sadly. "You want to get out of here?" Trunks asked as he placed his other hand on his back.

"Yeah."

They took off together into the night sky. The stars were out, and the silence was making Trunks crazy, but he was determined to be patient for his mate. When searching Goten's feelings, it almost brought him out of flight, but he managed to regain his composure. 'How can I help with this? It seems way out of my power to do anything.' He sighed in frustration.

"Trunks?"

"Huh?"

"Are you ok?"

"I—I just hate feeling helpless."

"By just being there for me you're helping me more than you know." He smiled.

"I can't help but feel this is all my fault Goten. If I had never fallen in love with you, then none of this would be happening right now. You'd still be at home, and you're family wouldn't be broken apart by this."

"Trunks, my mom and me have always had a rocky relationship before we decided to be together. It was only a matter of time before I left home. You can't blame yourself for this." He smiled. "And besides you're not the only one who fell in love Trunks."

Goten felt Trunks's arms around him and smiled as he kissed him on the cheek. "You know just the right thing to say to cheer me up. I guess I'm not doing such a good job of cheering you up." He smirked against his temple. "I can change that." Trunks closed his eyes as he felt his mate's nervousness and excitement.

"Trunks?"

"Hm," he kissed his neck.

"It's getting cold, and your hand is down my pants." Trunks squeezed as his mate moaned. "Tru—Trunks I'm not doing this with you in mid air. Can't you wait until we get to your house?" He watched as Trunks took his hand out of his pants and licked the juices on his fingers.

"Fine but can we hurry?"

"Why are you so eager Trunks?"

"A saiyan's sex drive increases when they bond, specifically in the dominant partner."

"So that's why you've been handsy all day?"

Trunks blushed. "Can you blame me Goten? Have you looked at yourself lately?"

"Um, I'm not sure understand but you're looking at me like a good saiyan meal."

"Well you definitely look good enough to eat."

Goten was a bit worried about his mate. "You, you're not actually going to eat me?" He knew his question was silly, but he just had to ask.

"Well I ate some of you all ready so it's not out of the question." Goten blushed.

When they landed in Trunks's room, Goten grew nervous all of a sudden. 'We've all ready had sex before. Why am I having butterflies?' He sat on his lover's bed and then realized something. 'I wonder how many women he's been with on this on this bed.' He quickly got off as he removed his shoes and socks.

"None Goten. I wouldn't bring anyone around unless I was serious about the person."

"Oh." Goten sat back down on the bed but then decided to lie down instead. He scooted over as Trunks lied down beside him, taking his hand in his.

When Trunks moved to lie on his side, his blue eyes faced the dark eyes of his lover. "It's ok Goten we can take it slow if you want. The last thing I want to do is rush you."

"It's not me I'm worried about Trunks."

"You know I'm not going to explode if we don't have sex."

"And you were so excited to." Goten smiled.

"Don't worry we can find other things to do."

"Like what Trunks?"

Trunks reached his hand to caress his cheek and then his lips pressed up against Goten's in a hot, passionate kiss. When he tried to pull away, Goten grabbed him, deepening the kiss. With their clothed bodies pressed together, Trunks was having hard time wanting to rip his mate's clothes off and taking him no matter what Goten wanted but he maintained his control despite his saiyan needs.

Goten knew his mate was struggling with his strong desire to take him, so he decided to give him a happy medium as he moved out of his embrace. He knew Trunks wasn't happy about that, but it would be all worth it. He undressed until he was left in his boxers and hopped right back into bed with Trunks. He smiled. "Better?"

Trunks kissed him on the forehead. "I know I always say I'm the best, but I take it back." He positioned himself on top of him as he kissed his lips before nipping and kissing every part of his mate's body that was uncovered.

Goten was in a state of pure bliss as Trunks made many marks all over his body with his lips. The sounds coming from his mouth surprised him and satisfied Trunks as he made his way passed his boxers, kissing down his legs to his feet.

When Trunks started to rub Goten's legs and he got closer and closer to his clothed part, Goten began to go crazy. 'Oh kami this isn't working. Screw taking it slow. I know Trunks, and I trust him. We've been together ever since I was born. I don't know what I was waiting for.'

Suddenly Trunks was taken by surprise as he ended up below him with Goten taking off his clothes until he was left in his boxers. "Goten."

"Screw taking it slow I want you now," he said breathlessly.

Trunks had never seen Goten so adamant about anything other than food before as he was able to remove the last remaining articles of clothing they had on. Straddling the older man's waist, he kissed him softly and tenderly before he pulled away to look into the two blue eyes who he had known since they day he was born. He could have never imagined how happy he would be with Trunks so close like this.

"I love you Trunks," said Goten, wrapping his arms around him, tightening his grip around his waist.

Trunks groaned. "I—oh kami I love you to Goten."

Trunks watched as Goten unclenched his legs from Trunks's waist and positioned himself at his mate's opening. With his eyes still on Goten, he felt him entered him slowly until they were both comfortable. When Goten picked up the pace, Trunks moaned as he held onto his younger lover. They rocked back and forth together, meeting at every thrust.

"Oh, oh! Kami it feels so good," said Trunks as held on to Goten tighter.

Trunks could feel it was time for his mate's release as he threw his head back and howled as his juices came pouring out onto the mattress. Trunks took the opportunity to remove himself from Goten as he lapped up his juices.

Goten lied down on the bed, trying to catch his breath but didn't have enough time as Trunks took him in his mouth, causing him to cry out in pleasure as his legs brought Trunks' mouth further inside him.

"Tru—Tru—Trunks ple—plea—please." Goten watched as Trunks removed his mouth from around his manhood. Trunks flipped Goten on his back as Trunks planted kisses down his back until he stopped just above his opening. Goten lifted his head. "Trunks."

"Don't worry chibi I'll take care of you just relax." He felt his mate relax as he licked two of his fingers and stuck them inside his opening but then Goten hissed.

Goten was able to feel pleasure when he got used to his mate's fingers inside him. When he took his fingers out, Goten whimpered but didn't have enough time to be disappointed by the loss when Trunks entered him slowly like he had done. He felt Trunks's hands on his hips as he lifted him onto his hands and knees.

Moving faster inside his young lover, they both moaned together as they met at each thrust. Trunks could feel himself grabbing on to his lover for dear life. The heat and the warmth that surrounded him were addicting, and he never wanted to be without this feeling. As he kept meeting his lover, Trunks felt his release inside Goten as well as spilling out over his mattress when Trunks removed himself from his companion.

Breathing heavily on the bed, they managed to bring the sweat soaked, stained sheets over their bodies as they held each other. When they closed their eyes, they could feel everything each other was feeling as well as thinking. Opening their eyes, they smiled at each other.

"Kami and I thought our encounter in the cave was amazing," said Trunks as their noses touched.

"I—I know. Hey you think we get better and better every time we have sex."

"I don't know. This is our second time right." His younger mate nodded. "So we just keep at it." Trunks smirked as his hand moved to rest on Goten's thigh.

"I hope you don't mean right now Trunks. I—I'm exhausted."

"No it's late. We should sleep now."

"I love you."

"I love you to."

The smell of sex hit Vegeta right away as his mate, Bulla, and Uub walked passed him inside the house. "Oh just great those two can't control themselves."

"They need their own place Vegeta. We'll talk to them tomorrow. I'm exhausted," Bulma said as they walked upstairs to their bedroom.

"Fine," he said as he followed her inside their room with a smile on his face. His son had finally found his mate.


	22. Chapter 22

Trunks woke up to the shower running and a loud thud followed by a few curse words Trunks didn't know his companion knew. He smiled as he got up and walked into the bathroom, pulled back the curtain to find his mate sprawled out the shower floor. Trunks laughed at the site and then pouted. "Aw poor chibi had a big fall."

"I—It's all your fault you know," Goten said as Trunks helped him.

"How's it my fault?"

Goten spread his legs to reveal to bite marks on each leg of his inner thighs. "They've been burning ever since I stood up this morning, and I thought I could get through a shower without sitting down, but I'm having trouble." He blushed.

"Oh really." He smiled.

"If you're just going to tease me, then get out."

"It's my bathroom, and I'm not going anywhere until I help you with your problem."

"So, you have an idea?"

Trunks stood under the showerhead with Goten's legs wrapped around him behind his back, so he could rinse ruminates of shampoo out of his hair. Trunks smiled, as his mate was not in distress anymore. He then felt Goten's head leaning on the nape of his neck as he kissed him on the cheek.

"What was that for Goten?"

"For knowing just what I need."

"Last night you were having nightmares. I know you were trying to hide them from me, but you should know by now that you can't fool me. I know you're holding everything inside, and it's not good for you. Goten she hurt you."

Goten could feel Trunks's anger and calmed him down by kissing the back of his neck. "So I get no privacy in my head from now on?" He leaned his head on Trunks's back, breathing in his scent.

"I'm just concerned you're not handling this the right way. If you need to talk about it with me, then I'm always here for you. You know that." Trunks could feel Goten's smile on his back.

"I know you are Trunks. I'm just not ready to yet. It's still all sinking in that I lost the one of the only homes I've ever known."

"I didn't want that to happen Goten."

"Trunks it's not your fault. It's my mom's. She just can't accept the choices I make in my life."

"This is turning into a miserable conversation. Lets turn it around shall we?" Trunks was bothered by something.

"What is it?"

"I can't see your face."

Goten held his arms around his neck as he shifted his chest to face his chest. Trunks then put his arms around the younger man. "There you can see my face," he said as Trunks nuzzled his neck and then he knew what Trunks was thinking. "Oh no Trunks we are not having sex in the shower."

"Why not?" He kissed the skin as Goten closed his eyes almost getting lost in the pleasure his mate was giving him until a loud voice reached upstairs.

"I'll tell you why. If you two even think about it, I'll come up there and drag you downstairs for some training. Now get down here NOW," said Vegeta.

Clean and fully dressed Trunks and Goten came downstairs into the kitchen to see plates of food. As they downed the food in record time, Trunks's parents entered the room. They both looked up to see Bulma smiling and Vegeta with a blank look on his face, and Trunks knew what was to come.

"Why do I get the feeling this meal was a gateway to something else?" asked Trunks.

"Because it is sweetie. Now lets go somewhere more comfortable to talk," said Bulma.

Goten really hoped nothing embarrassing would come out of this as he followed Trunks and his parents outside to a table and chairs with an umbrella, covering the sun's harsh rays. Sitting down he looked at Trunks to realize no fear was in his eyes. 'I wish I was that secure of myself in front of my parents, but he's always been fearless and confident.' He smiled. 'That's why I love him so much.'

"Now that you're bonded there's a few things you need to know," said Vegeta.

Trunks could feel his mate's anxiety set in. When he took his hand in his, he relaxed some. "Like what father?"

"Being separated from each other will be harder than you can ever imagine. You'll feel like being away from your mate is unbearable. It will feel like you're heart is breaking."

"But there will be instances of separation because well I go back to the university this Sunday. How do we deal with that?" asked Goten.

"I assume you can rely on telepathy with Trunks," he said as he looked at his son, "but Trunks will only be able to be sustained on that for so long until he needs to be in physical contact with you."

"Why is it so different for Trunks?" asked Goten as he noticed Vegeta looking at Bulma. 'They must be using telepathy right now.'

"I suppose that's my fault. I never gave Trunks enough affection as a child as opposed to you who's always been there to give him the affection he never got from me."

Goten could tell there was resentment in Vegeta's tone for not showing his son how much he loved him. He didn't know how to respond to that but all of a sudden he could feel Trunks looking back over his time with his father. He could see everything Trunks was seeing as well as feeling.

"It's in the past father. You're here for me now, and that's all that matters."

Goten smiled at his mate's comment. "So what else do we need to know?"

"You're scents are smelling up the house. You need to find a new place to live together," said Bulma.

"Somehow I knew that was coming," said Trunks.

Goten didn't know how to react to this. He had never lived with another man before, especially Trunks. It was a big step, which seemed to make his mate excited and ready to embark on this new adventure with him, but Goten was hesitant and nervous. 'When my mother finds out she's going to have a cow? Why do I still care so much about what she thinks? Trunks was right she hurt me, but she's my mother and I still love her.'

"Goten, are you ok?" asked Trunks.

"Yes, I know it's the right move. It will just be new to me that's all."

"It's ok to feel the way you're feeling. Heck my mom didn't know what she was getting into when my father moved in but they figured it out. We will to chibi."


	23. Chapter 23

Trunks got called into the office in the middle of the day, leaving Goten to his own devices. He would be lying if he said he wasn't worried about his mate, but he assured him he would be all right if he went to Capsule. Making his way inside the building he couldn't help but notice the strange looks he was getting from his employees, some of excitement and some of disgust. 'What is going on?' He wondered as he entered his office.

When his secretary Stacy came in the room with a smile, he started to feel nervous but did not show weakness to her but nonetheless he was curious about what was going on. "Hey Stacy," he said as she placed some papers on his desk, "what's going on? I walk in the building, and I'm getting smiles or looks of disgust."

"You mean you don't know?" She took the newspaper under her arm and handed it to her boss.

On the front page was a picture of him and Goten kissing at Goku's home welcoming party with the title President of Capsule Corporation comes out of the Closet. 'Well it had to come out eventually,' he sighed, 'just not in this way. Oh man what's Goten going to think when he sees this?'

"Mr. Briefs, are you all right?" Stacy asked.

"Sure, just great." He sat back in his chair, looking over the contract that needed to be signed and finished by the end of the day.

"To be honest Mr. Briefs I'm happy for you. Goten's a great guy."

He smiled. "Thanks Stacy. It's just going to be more difficult for him now. This isn't the way I imagined people would find out."

"It's sweet how you want to look out for Goten, but he's a big boy. He can take care of himself."

"I know, so how's everyone else taking it?"

"Some are happy and some are disgusted but what can you do? Everyone's always going to have an opinion on how you live your life and ran this company."

"Yeah? Well I wish they would keep their opinions to their f**king selves."

"Are you going to be all right Trunks?" She asked with worry and then smiled, "do you want me to get Goten here to make you feel all better."

Trunks blushed. "Get back to work Stacy?"

"Yes sir." She closed the door behind her.

Trunks sat back in his chair once again, took a few breaths in and out before he went back to reading the contract thoroughly and signing. After he was finished with the contract, the sun was setting. He brought it out to Stacy, who took the contract to send it out to Mr. Satan. Making his way out the door, he made sure no one was in site before he took off home, hoping against hope that he would have some peace. The day had been rough to say the least. He had to hold back his restraint as people talked about his mate in foul way behind his back when they thought he wasn't listening. 'Goten doesn't deserve those insults. They don't know anything about him but maybe since our relationship is out in the open I can clear the air about something's if Goten will let me.'

The sky was dark as Trunks entered the front door, making his way upstairs to his room; he opened the door to see his bed was surprisingly empty. He turned into the dark hall to see his mother walking towards him. "What happened mother?"

"Poor guy, the paparazzi hounded him so he took off to his university. He told me to tell you when you got back."

Trunks landed on campus and made his way to his companion's dorm room. The curtains were closed, so he knocked on the window. As the curtains opened and Goten opened up the window to let him in, he faced away from Trunks as he made his way inside before closing the window and the curtains.

"Goten I'm so sorry this is not the way I wanted our relationship to come out in the open. You have to believe me."

"I know Trunks. I'm just not use to cameras and reporters in my face. I had to get out of there. How do you get used to that anyway?"

Trunks smiled. "Well sometimes I let my dad threaten to blow up their cameras."

"And other times?"

"I keep my composure, think about how I want to answer their moronic questions, and then I speak honestly."

"You just know all the right things to say don't you Briefs."

"Not always. Despite this perfect pedestal I'm put on I'm far from perfect."

"Really?" Goten smiled. "Never would have thought."

"Anyway I wanted to ask you about something."

"Ok. What is it Trunks?"

"Well I want to tell the public about us and even though they know we're together. They don't understand the seriousness of our feelings for each other. All I want to do is set the record straight so they don't say things in the paper that hurt you."

Sometimes Trunks's thoughtfulness surprised him, and this was one of those occasions. His voice got soft, and his eyes didn't face him, but his voice told him everything he needed to know. Goten was beginning to realize how much he would do to make him happy, and it overwhelmed him to no end.

Trunks felt his lover's arms around him from behind, and Trunks leaned back onto his chest and smiled as Goten kissed his neck. "Maybe I should be sweet more often." He smirked as he turned around in his younger companion's arms and kissed him roughly on the mouth, pressing their bodies together.

They pulled away to breath and then Goten grabbed Trunks back in for another hot, searing kiss as he shoved him on the bed not breaking the kiss but groping every part of Trunks he could. Trunks was surprised to say the least but let the sounds from his mouth out instead of inside.

Kissing down Trunks's neck, he felt his body grow hotter. When he suddenly felt the absence of his companion's lips on his neck, he sat up to see a frown on his younger mate's face. "Goten, what's wrong?"

"It's going to be hard isn't it? Us being separated."

"Yeah but we'll make it work Goten. We're strong." He held Goten's hips and thought about not holding him every night and it pained him, but he had to be strong for his mate.

Goten could tell Trunks was struggling to even though he was trying to hide it. He smiled. 'Always trying to be the tough guy.' He lied down on Trunks's chest as Trunks's arms went around him. "You're right Trunks, we're strong. We'll be fine." He nuzzled into the warmth of his lavender-haired mate's chest. He felt a kiss to his forehead.

"You seem more certain then I do."

"Well," he smiled, "that's because I love you."

"Hey I love you to you know." All he could hear was Goten's laughter.


	24. Chapter 24

Monday morning was rough for Trunks. He woke up to realize he was alone in his bed. He wondered how he managed to get up, dressed, and off to work. 'Oh yeah I'm searching for a place for me to live with my chibi and not to mention the speech I'm giving this morning.'

Leaving work early for the day he made his way to where he would tell the world what was in his heart. He never usually got nervous, but this was different. He was letting himself be vulnerable to the world for the one he loved more than anything in the world. He smiled as he set down behind an alley, walking up to his family who had come to give him support.

"Thanks for coming," said Trunks as he messed with the tie around his neck. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw his father smirk. "What?"

"It's just amusing to see my son so flustered." He smirked as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Oh Vegeta cut it out. He's nervous enough," said Bulma.

"I don't know mom I think it's pretty funny," said Bulla.

"Seriously you two are terrible," said Bulma as she looked at her mate and daughter.

Trunks smiled at his family. He loved them, and he was glad they were with him even it was to tease him. He thought about Goten and wondered how he was doing as he closed his eyes and concentrated. Trunks sensed he was relaxed, damp, and clean. 'He's just coming out of the shower.' He tried to calm his racing heart.

'He would prefer you don't talk about him in the third person Trunks.'

'Goten!'

'Who else would it be?'

'It's good to hear your voice. You know I go on soon.'

'Yeah and don't worry I'm going to watch you on TV. I don't want to miss if by some chance you fall on your face.'

'Gee thanks for your support Goten, so what are you doing right now?'

'Besides talking to you? I'm about to drop the towel around my waist and get dressed.' He smiled.

'You know I'm starting to think you're the evil one.'

'Well I should go Trunks. I have to get ready for class.'

'Wait before you go. Are you naked yet?'

'I love you Trunks.'

'You're a tease,' he sighed, 'I love you to.'

Trunks came out of his thoughts to see his family smiling at him as he blushed. "You know sometimes I feel like I was brought into this world to be embarrassed by my own family."

"Sometimes I think so to son," said Vegeta as Bulma let out a laugh.

"Mother! What happened to being on my side?" asked Trunks.

"You're father's right Trunks, and he just so charming." His arm went around his mate. "As much as I don't like to admit it sometimes." She smiled.

"Fine," said Trunks as he felt his sister's hand on his shoulder.

"I'm behind you big brother in this case."

The crowd was growing restless, and Trunks knew it was time to put everything he had on the line for love. He made his way up to the podium to see the sea of people.

Goten had just gotten back from class as he sat down on his bed, turning on the TV to see the President of Capsule Corporation ready to make his speech. Goten's heart was racing just thinking about what he would say, but he felt ready to hear it.

"I know you may have an idea that I have been recently seeing my best friend on a romantic basis. This is true but what you may not know is that I'm in love with him. He is my companion forever. I've finally found the one person I want to spend the rest of my life with.

While some of you might have something negative to say about it, I don't care. Think whatever you want because the only thing that matters to me is his happiness and his love for me. A love, which someone of you will never experience in a lifetime. A love that stemmed from the time he was growing inside his mother womb. He is my soul mate." He walked off the stage. "Thank you for your time." He left the stage and took off in his car and into the direction of the inner city.

Goten didn't think it was possible for him to want someone so much as he wanted Trunks right now. He was so proud how Trunks had handled himself up there on stage. He couldn't stop smiling but now he realized the world knew how Trunks felt about him. 'We don't have to hide or pretend we're something we're not.'

Suddenly a feeling swept over him. He wondered if his mother had watched the broadcast. He wondered what would go through her mind and whether she could ever forgive him for being his own person. 'Why? WHY can't I let this go? She was the one who hurt me. She said—He swallowed the lump in his throat, but the tears still came down his cheek and onto his bed as held his legs to his chest. 'On the other hand I'm sure Gohan, Videl, Pan, and my dad are happy for me.' Somehow that wasn't enough for the young demi-saiyan.

Trunks came to his mind again and all his worries went away, and he smiled as he rushed to his shower, undressed, and let his thoughts about his mate take over his mind. He wanted to get lost, and that's just what Trunks allowed him to do.

Trunks smiled as he did loopy loops in the sky full of stars until he spotted the university in his sites. He looked around to make sure no one could see him as he saw the curtains closed but the window open. Pulling the curtains aside, Trunks came in through the window to see his mate had just come out of the shower, wrapped in a robe, smiling at him. "Hey Trunks, nice speech." Goten noticed Trunks couldn't concentrate on anything other than what might be under the robe he was wearing. "Yes Trunks, I'm naked under the robe. No need to get excited."

"I'm afraid it's too late." He walked over to his young mate and wrapped his arms around him as he kissed him passionately on the lips before he took a step back to put his hands on the tie keeping Goten's body from him. When the robe dropped from his body, Trunks let his saiyan instincts run wild as he pounced on him, knocking them both to the floor with Goten below him. Goten never had a chance. Trunks was going to eat him alive.

Lying on the floor naked, sweaty, and breathing hard, the two were so exhausted but Trunks managed to grab the blanket from the bed and cover their shaking bodies. The warmth of each other and the blanket relaxed them as they slipped into sleep.


	25. Chapter 25

The morning sun rose as Trunks woke up first, carrying his still sleeping mate to the bed, where he kissed him on the forehead and lied beside him on the bed. Looking at the ceiling he realized he was deliriously happy with the way things turned out.

While his chibi was dreaming, Trunks couldn't stop thinking about the mind-blowing sex they had last night. The way Goten's face looked when he moved inside of him was enough to send him over the edge with desire. It was a look of serenity and innocence that he didn't think his mate could maintain since he had all ready taken his virginity. He looked at his sleeping mate and saw a smile appear on his face.

"Starring at me again Trunks?"

"You know I can't help myself chibi. You're just so beautiful to look at." He smiled. Goten blushed and hid himself under the cover as Trunks followed him under. "Don't hide from me Goten," his smirk showed in the darkness under the cover, "because I'm never going to let you go." He heard his mate giggle as his lips played with his ear.

"Tru—Trunks that tickles," he said trying to get away from his embrace, who only held tighter as he felt Trunks's organ pressed up against his opening. "Oh no not again Trunks I have class in like," he looked at his clock, "an hour." He felt Trunks release his hold on him as he got off the bed, rushing around to find clothes.

When he stopped in front of his bathroom door, he looked at Trunks who was sitting up in his bed, leaning up against the wall in disappointment. "Hey Trunks you want to shower together?" He saw his mate's blue eyes light up with excitement as he hurried them both into the bathroom.

As soon as the shower got hot water, Trunks pinned the young man against the wall with his leg in between Goten's legs. He took Goten's mouth in a kiss before descended the rest of his body, causing Goten to cry out in pleasure as he held onto the shower wall. When he felt Trunks's hands stroking his thighs, he almost lost his balance. Thankfully Trunks knew how to keep him steady, as he loved his body.

"He—hey Tru—Trunks."

Trunks removed his mouth from his length to look up at Goten. "What is it chibi?" He watched as Goten grabbed him by the hips and pulled him up to his body and hugged him tightly. Trunks was confused but wrapped his arms around him. "What's going on Goten?" he asked.

"No—nothing," he said trying to catch his breath, "I—I love you so much Trunks."

"I love you to Goten. Are you sure you don't want to talk about anything?" He didn't pull away completely. He just wanted to look into those dark eyes he loved so much.

He smiled. "I'm sure Trunks." He kissed him softly on the lips before facing Trunks. "Besides, don't you want to finish what you started my prince."

Trunks didn't know why, but he growled before he took his mate roughly on the shower floor. When he looked down at his mate below him, he saw tears forming, but he couldn't stop himself. The tears seemed to spur him on whether it was pain or pleasure sounds coming out of Goten's mouth. The nails digging into his back sent a powerful sensation throughout his body and as they reached climax. Trunks roared out.

Goten could barely walk after Trunks's episode with him in the shower. 'Gee I wonder what that was about? Who knew one little word brought the animal out in Trunks.' He sat down on his bed as he hissed. 'He didn't even care if he was hurting me or not. Not that I mind but the look in his eyes were feral.

Trunks had pulled out of him quickly after he had let his instincts take over, rushed out of the bathroom, stole some fresh clothes from his younger mate, and climbed out the window before Goten could even understand what happened.

'I hope he's ok. He left pretty fast.' He swung his bag over his shoulder, and walked down the dorm hall and out to the academic building.

After he completed his classes for the day, he headed back to his dorm, getting some looks of jealousy and disgust as he walked down the hall to his room, seeing too familiar faces waiting for him. "Gohan, Bulma what are you two doing here?"

"We should probably talk inside," said Gohan.

"Oh uh sure no problem." He unlocked the door, letting them in before he shut the door behind them. "So," he sat on his bed, "what's going on?"

Gohan decided to go first. "We all saw Trunks's speech this morning even mom."

"What did she do?" he asked.

"She said she would stop paying your tuition if you stayed with Trunks."

"Gohan she's out of her mind if she would even think I would drop Trunks."

"I know Bulma's got that covered. She's decided to cover your tuition for this year and as many years as you need."

"Are you serious?" He turned to Bulma.

"Of course Goten you know I love you. You're part of the family."

He hugged her. "Thank you Bulma. I promise I'll find a way to pay you back."

"There's no need Goten. This is coming from my heart. You deserve to be here. I know how much you struggled in school, but you made it to college. I'm so proud of you," she said as she felt the warm tears on her coat. "Oh Goten I'm so sorry about your mother."

That was it. He couldn't hold it inside anymore as he cried in Bulma's arms, holding her tightly as she tried to soothe him with her hand rubbing his back. He felt his brother's arm on his shoulder, and he felt comforted by his old and new family.

When he pulled away, he wiped the remaining tears on his sleeve. "Did—did she say anything else to you Gohan?" He looked up into his brother's eyes.

"You want the truth little brother?"

"Yes."

"Well her insults were mainly aimed at Trunks about how he turned you against her and somehow influenced you to be with him. She said no wonder he turned out so rotten his parents aren't even married. There's no stability. She asks where she went wrong with you, and she wished she could fix you."

He could tell his brother was getting angry. "You don't have to tell me anymore Gohan. I got the gist of what she said when she found out about Trunks and I."

"On the plus side," both Son brothers looked at her, "Trunks wants you to meet him latter," said Bulma.

"Did he say where?"

"No, that was the weird part. Trunks told me to tell you you'll have to sense him out." She smiled. "Sounds like he wants it to be a surprise."

Goten didn't know if the occasion called to dress up, so he did anyway. In flight he concentrated on his mate's ki. He landed in a deserted alley as he was getting close to the location he was meeting Trunks at. He came upon an expensive looking apartment complex. 'Just what is Trunks up to?' He wondered as he walked inside the revolving door.

Taking the elevator up to the top floor, he started to grow anxious. When the doors opened, he made his way to the door at the end of the hallway. He knocked on the door and saw Trunks's smiling face at the other end. He felt Trunks take his hand and lead him inside the lavish apartment, closing the door behind them.

"So, what do you think chibi?" He watched his mate's jaw drop at how beautiful the place was. He decided to let go of Goten's hand as he wandered around the place. Trunks smiled as he could feel every emotion he was experience as he entered each room. Awe, surprise, happy, and excitement were some of the emotions he got from his young mate.

Goten came out from the last room, which was the bedroom. "You know Trunks I can tell you spent the most time on the bedroom."

"I wanted it to look nice for you," he said so innocently.

"The bed is a king sized Trunks."

"So you noticed?" He smiled. "It never hurts to be comfortable you know." He hid his smile. "The sheets are the best quality and the blankets are the softest I've ever felt."

"Are you sure you're not interested in the quality of the bed instead of the quantity of sex we'll be having on it?"

"Why Goten the fact that you'd even accuse me—,"He laughed, "sorry I can't keep up the innocent act. I'll leave that to the professionals." He looked at Goten.

"So, this is our new home?"

"Yep and all your stuff is here so you can arrange things however you want." He smiled. "So what do you think of the place?"

"I love it Trunks," he turned to him, "and I love you to."

Trunks's arms went around Goten's waist. "So, you want to brake in the bed?"

"Are you serious right now Trunks? I'm still recovering from our time in the shower."

"Well we can always just hold each other and if I happen to fondle parts of your body I'm interested in then so be it."

He looked at the lust filled look in his prince's blue eyes, and he couldn't deny him that request. "Fine but if your hands go anywhere inside my pants, then you're sleeping on the couch tonight."

"A tough negotiator, huh? Ok fine you have a deal Mr. Son." He laughed as he let go of Goten and entered the bedroom.

It was good to hear Trunks's laughter. He hardly ever heard it. He followed his mate into the bedroom to see Trunks sprawled out on the bed in nothing but a pair of boxers. "You don't waste anytime Trunks," he said as he shed all his clothes except his boxers and leaped into Trunks's embrace.

Holding Goten close, he sighed in pleasure. Goten noticed this and smiled. "So sex isn't the only thing that gets you off. Cuddling does to. You're full of surprises."

Trunks stroked Goten's pale, white thigh. Goten mewled. "So are you."


	26. Chapter 26

Trunks was supervising the installment of Mr. Satan's shipment he had ordered from Capsule Corporation, making sure everything was put in the right place and attached in the right way. He even assisted on some of the projects, which some of the suits found amusing.

"Sinking down to the lower class Briefs?"

Trunks turned around to face the man who made the comment to see George smirking at him. He had so many words he could think of to tell off the smug man, but he was at work and decided to act maturely despite every inch in his body that wanted to beat the man to a pulp. "It's important for the employees to see their boss is working with them. We're all on equal ground here."

"Yet the President of Capsule Corporation lies with a man who he supports with his own money." George smiles. "Sounds like he's your whore."

Trunks knew it. George had crossed the line. He could insult him all he wanted, he wouldn't allow George to smear Goten's good name. Before he could punch him in the face, Hercule came to intervene.

"What's going on?" asked Mr. Satan as he looked from his cocky nephew George to Trunks.

"He can't save you George. If you EVER insult my boyfriend again, then they'll be no place to hide." Trunks walked up to his face and smiled. "It would be so easy for me to snap your neck, but I'm a gentlemen. I'll let you off with this warning." Trunks walked away to observe his employees and the machines being put in.

Hercule turned to his nephew. "What happened George? He said you insulted Goten. Is that true?"

"Relax Hercule I was just playing with him." He turned to him. "Are you really telling me that you approve of his relationship with Goten?"

"No, but it's not my place to say anything."

"Uncle Hercule Goten's family. Don't we have a right to protect him from this big mistake he's making with Trunks?"

"No George now let it go."

"Uncle Hercule Trunks threatened me to. He said he was going to kill me. What are you going to do about it?"

Everything was installed correctly in Mr. Satan's home as Trunks left the home, but he had a bad feeling running through him by the time he made his way to his car. He had seen George talking to Hercule. 'Something's going on between those two I can feel it.' He sighed. 'Maybe it wasn't a good idea to threaten George.'

On the way to his own home he thought about the ramifications of his actions. 'Mom's always taught me to think before act. I let my feelings for Goten cloud my judgment.' Then suddenly he recalled something is father had told him in the many talks they shared together.

_"Trunks you'll learn that when you have a mate there's nothing you wouldn't do to protect them from harm."_

_ "Sounds like mating to someone is serious."_

_ "It is son. It's something you can't take lightly. I knew I wanted to be with your mother, to bond to her. There was no uncertainty in my heart like there should be none in yours when you make that step in your life."_

_ "I understand dad," said thirteen-year-old Trunks as they headed home. _

Goten dropped down in a secluded alley and walked out to his new home with his mate. He smiled just thinking about it. He remembered this morning before he went off to the university. Trunks had tried to fix up a breakfast for him and while it was sweet of him, he learned that Trunks couldn't cook to save his life. Trunks had given him a long but intense kiss at the door before he left for school.

Now that he was closer to home he couldn't wait to finish his assignments and curl up to his warm mate on the couch, and drift off into dreams with him. As he made his way onto the block his home was on, he recognized the car driving past him and into the parking lot to be Trunks's. He frowned as he searched his feelings. 'He's in a bad mood. I wonder what happened.' He met Trunks in the parking lot as he got out of the car. He made sure to keep some distance between them just in case he felt like taking a swing. "Trunks." When he turned to Goten, his eyes softened, which surprised him.

Making their way inside, Trunks closed the door behind him, leaning on the door. "I guess it's obvious I had a bad day." He smiled sheepishly.

"The way you were driving your car may have given it away." He smiled before he turned serious. "What happened?" He watched as Trunks settled on the couch, and he decided to join him.

"I think I've done something stupid." He could see Goten trying to put together Trunks and stupid in the same sentence, and he smiled.

"What could you possibly do that involves the word stupid?"

"I threatened to kill George because he called you my whore, and I was about to punch him until Hercule got between us. Now I think George can use that against me."

"You should have just walked away." He could see his mate's knuckles turn white as he clinched them.

"I—I just couldn't stop myself Goten. You don't deserve to be called that if anything he deserves it." He felt Goten's hands on his fists, relaxing them to turn into five fingered hands.

"Don't get me wrong Trunks I love how intensely you fight for me but it's going to get you in trouble if you continue to let that jackass get to you. Besides what does he know about us? Nothing."

"I know you're right. It's just that's not how I think of you Goten, far from it. You know that right?"

"I know that Trunks. I know you love me with all your heart, and you'd do anything to protect me but reel it back some ok?" He smiled.

"Yeah I hear you chibi loud and clear." He kissed him on the cheek as he got up and walked inside the bedroom to get changed into comfortable clothes.

When Trunks came out in sweats, he saw Goten getting dinner ready. He couldn't help but think how professional he looked in the kitchen. The smells coming to his nostrils were enough to make him smile and almost salivate.

Goten laughed at the expression on his face. "Just wait a little more Trunks."

Trunks smiled. "I can't I must have it now." He imitated, as Goten's face grew red. "Is that from the steam or my underlying comment?" he smirked.

"Shut up Trunks or I won't let you eat."

"Don't worry about me I have other was to satisfy my hunger." His eyes looked starved for him and him only as made his way around the counter, bringing his mate onto the floor, letting the food cook as they made love passionately on the floor.


	27. Chapter 27

Breathing heavily on his mate's chest, Trunks could hear his heart beat and just as he was beginning to drift off into dreamland, Goten's voice stopped him as well as his hands rubbing his back. He leaned up from his chest to face his companion below him. "Wha—what is it Goten?" he smiled tiredly. He saw his dark eyes grow serious with a hint of sadness in them. "You can tell me anything. You know that." He brought his hand to caress the young man's cheek.

Goten held his hand in place, kissing and nuzzling the hand. He was afraid to look him in the eyes. "You, you have to let me go now Trunks. This isn't right. This isn't real."

"No!" He held onto Goten as he lied back down on top of him. "No, I'm not letting go this time. You—you're real. This is real. I can't, I can't—Tears ran down his face onto the kitchen floor. "Why are you lying to me?"

"I'm not lying Trunks. If you want this to be you're life, then you stop at nothing to get it."

"Wha—what happened to me?"

"You don't remember?"

Trunks tried to concentrate. He saw a regeneration tank, and he realized he was the one inside it. "I—I still don't understand how did I end up in the tank?"

"You put yourself in the tank Trunks. You're life was overwhelming you, so you decided to shut down."

"I—I want to hold you for a while." He felt dream Goten put his arms around him once again.

"It's all right Trunks I'll always be there to comfort you when you need me."

"But you're not Goten." More tears slid down his face that he didn't see the point of wiping away.

Dream Goten smiled. "That's right Trunks and now that you understand that you must go back."

"What happens if I don't?"

"You're dying outside this dream Trunks. If you want to die, then all you have to do is let go. Then we can hold each other for all eternity."

Trunks took the time to think about it. 'What do I really have to go back to accept my family and friends? I don't have anyone to hold at night and in the day. I don't have anyone to love, and I know I would never find someone who could understand me like Goten can,' he sighs, 'but he's all ready taken. Yet I know he would be sad if I decided to end my life. We've always been so close. I don't want to hurt him. All I want is for him to be happy even if that's not with me.'

"You've certainly come a long way Trunks. I'm proud of you."

Trunks looked down at the naked man below him. "I can't lie and say this hasn't been a fun dream." He smiled as Dream Goten blushed. "You—you're so much like my best friend."

"That's because you know me so well Trunks. You created me from what you know about him. Nothing in this dream is exaggerated. You made him the way he is."

"I wouldn't have made you any other way. I love you." A few more tears came.

"I love you to Trunks." He wiped the tears from his face before he leaned in to kiss the young prince on the lips, comforting him as best he could before he left his dream.

A flat line was heard of the Briefs lab as Bulma, Vegeta, Bulla, and Uub rushed down. Bulma quickly ran to the machine, frantically trying to save her son from death. "No Trunks! You're not dying on us." His condition wasn't changing, making Bulma cry out in pain as Vegeta came to her side, holding her in his arms as she cried.

Suddenly a bright light came from inside the tank as his lifeline came alive. The tank blew up as Vegeta shielded his mate from harm. When the dust and debris cleared, out walked Trunks up on his own feet, a weak smile on his face before he fainted into his father's arms.

Trunks woke up to three smiling faces, and his father with an unreadable look on his face. As he sat up in the lab bed, his mother and sister hugged him tight, making Uub smile at the family moment. He was happy to see them to as he hugged them back. When they let him go, his mother spoke.

"Trunks you had us worried there for a second. Are you all right sweetie?"

"To be honest I don't know how to answer that mom." He lied back in the bed, looking at the ceiling."

Bulla took his hand, and he smiled. "I'm just glad you're still with us big brother. I—I don't know what I would have done without you." She hugged him again and then all eyes went to Vegeta.

"I'd like to speak to my son alone," he said.

"It's fine," said Trunks to reassure his mother and sister.

When the door closed behind them, Vegeta walked over to his son's bedside. "Don't lie to me Trunks. I know you were considering sleeping forever."

"Well I didn't do it now did I father," he snapped.

"This begs the question why would consider such a cowardly way out?"

Trunks swallowed the lump in his throat. "You wouldn't understand."

"Try me." He crossed his arms over his chest. "This won't leave the room if that's what you're worried about."

"I—Before he could reveal to his father what he had kept hidden for all his life, a figure appeared out of thin air in the room. "Goten."

"Your mom promised she call me if your condition changed," he said as he came over to the other side of his bed. "She said you died for a minute."

Trunks saw his best friend was about to cry, and he didn't know if he could handle it right now. "Well I pulled through. Everything's ok, so you don't have to be sad."

When Goten hugged him, Trunks felt warmth spread through his body, making him feel alive again. He had felt so dead for so long just walking through life in a haze. He gripped Goten tightly as tears rolled down from his face to his younger friend's shirt. He never wanted to let his best friend go, and his father noticed this. Not disgusted but amused by the scene.

'So, it's kakarott's second brat my son can't seem to live without. I shouldn't be surprised given their long history together. Trunks must have developed strong feelings for him at some point during their friendship.' When Trunks pulled out of his embrace, Vegeta noticed how Trunks's eyes had turned from their spark to a dull, unemotional, neutral expression.

"So," said Goten sitting on Trunks's bed, "are you all right? Do you want me to stay with you?" Trunks could tell Goten was worried about him, and he was touched.

There was something else in his eyes he couldn't decipher, as he looked closer, he realized there were tear streaks on his face. "Goten, what happened? You have tear stains on your face."

"Oh it's no big deal just another fight with my mother. She wonders when I'm going to marry Valese."

"She's pressuring you again." He sighed in frustration. "You can't let her run your life Goten. You have to stand up for yourself."

"I—I did so currently I'm homeless. That's why I asked if you wanted me to stay and also because I can tell you need a friend right now."

"I'm so sorry Goten. I never thought she would kick you out."

"It was coming for a long time," he said sadly as Trunks put his hand on his shoulder but the raven-haired noticed his friend was wondering something. "What is it Trunks?"

"Why didn't you ask your girlfriend if you could stay with her?"

"Well," he blushed so red he thought Goten would explode, "lately she's been pressuring me to." Vegeta could see where this conversation was going, so he made his way upstairs.

"What's she pressuring you into?"

"Sex."

"And why aren't you giving into that?"

"I'm not ready to take it to that level with her yet, and I'm not experienced in the sex department."

"You're a virgin," Trunks smirked as Goten blushed.

"You won't tell anyone Trunks. Promise me?" His voice was timid.

"Sure Goten I promise and you know you can stay here as long as you need."

"It's just till I go back to the university next week."

"Well, I'm always glad to have you here buddy," Trunks said as he pulled the covers off his body, and swung his legs around to hang off the bed. As soon as he planted his feet on the floor and took two steps, he fell over into Goten's arms.

"Whoa Trunks take it easy. You just got out of the regeneration tank, right now you probably need to eat something." Trunks thoughts went back to his time in the tank, and he couldn't stop himself to uncharacteristically burst into tears, holding Goten tight. Goten was surprised as well, but he held him close, doing his best to calm his friend. "It's ok Trunks. Everything's going to be ok." He moved his fingers into his lavender hair, stroking the skull, which Trunks realized calmed him and felt really good.

Trunks came out of his embrace vulnerable and ashamed of his actions. "I—I'm sorry I must be stressed out or something."

"It's ok Trunks," he smiled. "Come on lets go eat."

Trunks laughed as he followed his childhood best friend upstairs and into the kitchen to see his family, who noticed he was in better spirits because of Goten. Bulma smiled at the two. "Somehow I knew you'd two would be hungry."

Digging into his food, Trunks couldn't remember ever being so hungry in his life. He looked to his best friend to see him smiling at him. Butterflies entered his stomach, and he knew it wouldn't be so easy living with him, knowing about his strong feelings, but he was hoping that somehow things would end up ok. "Hey mom, you don't mind if Goten stays here for a while? He's having problems with his mom." Bulma nodded.

In the middle of the night Trunks woke up from a nightmare. He was sweating and shaking like crazy as he got out of his bed, walked out the door, down the hall, and out the sliding door to the roof. Climbing his way onto the roof, he sat down, looking into the sky as tears ran down his face. 'I'm pathetic. I haven't been this emotional since my father sacrificed himself to save the world from Buu.' He sighed. 'What's wrong with me?'

He brought his knees up to his chest, hugging them close as he buried his face on his knees. 'I—I can't do this. It hurts too much. All I want is—I don't even know what I want anymore.' Trunks realized he needed to blow some steam as his eyes wandered to the gravity room.

Throwing kicks and punches in heavy gravity, Trunks had pushed his body to limits he didn't even know he had. For the first time a smile came to his face as he felt everything in his body pulsate, becoming alive to him. 'Now, if I can just feel like this everyday without fighting.' He shook his head. 'Yeah right I'm just dreaming.' He broke from his thoughts as he heard the door of the gravity room open to reveal his father, who was surprised to see his son up so early.

"Trunks."

"I was just leaving." Before he could, he felt his hand on his shoulder.

He smirked. "I don't think so son. You're not leaving without a fight."

Trunks crossed his arms over his chest, giving his father a cocky grin. "Bring it on old man."

Some how Vegeta knew this spar would be interesting as he looked at his appearance. He reminded him so much of himself when he was his age. "You're going to regret that insult son." He smiled.

By the end of their sparring session Trunks was lying on the floor, breathing heavily but with a smile on his face as he looked up at his father to see the pride in his eyes that he had for him. "You did exceptional today son. You should be proud." He helped Trunks up, putting his arm around his shoulder, and walking out of the GR into the house where Goten and Bulma were eating together at the table.

When Bulma noticed the shape her son was in, her eyes widened. "Vegeta what did you do to our son?"

"Trust me Bulma he needed it."

"He's right mom and besides I feel better."

"Strangely I can see that," she said as she smiled at her mate before kissing him on the cheek. "Thank you for taking care of him." He nodded as he helped Trunks upstairs.

Goten laughed. "He totally went red."

"Yeah that happens when I show Vegeta affection while others are around." She smiled. "So, how are you and Valese doing?"

"Fine. I just wish my mother wouldn't push me to propose to her."

"Do you want to marry this girl?"

"I—I don't know Bulma. I just don't want to rush into anything."

"What does Valese think about marriage?"

"Well she's told me she want to get married." He sighed. "Every time I think about marriage, I think about how only want to marry once and when I'm in love. Man I have a lot to think about." Bulma nodded in agreement as his cell phone rang.


	28. Chapter 28

Bulla and Uub decided to take Trunks out into the city. As they walked through the crowd, Bulla noticed her brother deep in thought as she pulled him over to a more clear location. "Bulla, what are you doing?"

"Tell me what's on your mind Trunks."

"What do you know about Valese?" Bulla suddenly had a smile on her face that her boyfriend caught onto, so he matched her smile. "What?"

"Nothing anyway from what Goten's told me she's a nice girl, whose parents are loaded. Her older brother used to pick on him in high school. He's a total jerk if you ask me." Her face turned serious. "If you're asking me personally what I think about her, then I would have to say I don't like her."

"Why? You said she was nice."

"No you're best friend said she was nice but when she's not with him, she a different person."

"How so?"

"Well she's shallow and selfish. When her friends talk about how they don't approve her boyfriend, she doesn't defend him." She shook her head. "And poor Goten doesn't even know what a bitch she is."

"You haven't told Goten about this?"

"No, I don't think he'd believe me and besides with the way he and his mother have been arguing lately, I think losing her would mean he doesn't feel cared for. You know with his father coming and going, well that has to do something to a person." She smiled sadly.

"It's not like I'm going to abandon him Bulla. He'll always have me. Do you think he knows that?" He felt her hand on his shoulder.

"I do Trunks, but he needs something more."

He had a feeling he knew what his sister meant by what she said. "I can offer him more." He smiled at the beautiful view before his eyes.

Bulla was thrown off by her brother's behavior. His voice was soft and vulnerable. His eyes were alive and shimmering, matching the ocean waves below them on the peer. "Trunks," he looked at her, "are you—

"Yes I am. It's been the source of my misery ever since I woke from the regeneration tank."

Bulla smiled. "You—you'd give him the world wouldn't you?"

"He has a girlfriend and even if he didn't, I don't think he'd feel the same way about me."

"You don't know that for sure Trunks. People can surprise you."

"I'm not about to break up my best friend and his girlfriend up just to find out."

"She treats him like dirt behind his back. Don't you care?"

Trunks glared at his sister. "Of course I care Bulla. How could you even ask me that?"

Uub got between the two siblings. "Calm down Trunks she's just trying to help," and then he faced his girlfriend, "Bulla you had no right to accuse him of not carring. He knows how much he cares for Goten."

They looked at their peacemaker and then back at each other. "You're right Uub," she turned to her brother, "I'm sorry Trunks."

"I'm sorry to Bulla." He hugged her as Uub smiled at a job well done.


	29. Chapter 29

Goten got back from his date with Valese, walked upstairs and down the hall to his room. He stopped before his door to hear the shower running in Trunks's room. He didn't know why his heart was beating so fast, but it scared him. 'What's going on with me?' He touched his best friend's door and closed his eyes as he concentrated on what his body was trying to tell him. His whole body started to grow hot, and he couldn't catch his breath.

Taking away his hand from the door, he rushed into his room across from his and shut the door. Sitting on his bed, his mind started to wander, and he began to wonder what was Trunks was doing on the other side of the door. A blush spread onto his cheeks, and he felt the warmth from them. "There—There's just no way I—

A knock came to his door, so he got up, opening it to find Trunks on the other end. "Hey Goten, haven't seen you all day." Trunks invited himself inside his room.

"Yeah I had a date with Valese."

"Really? How'd that go?"

Goten could have swore Trunks had sounded jealous when he asked him about his girlfriend. 'No, he couldn't be? I'm just imagining things.' He smiled nervously. "Fine we went to a movie and we had dinner. It was nice."

"So, when do I get to meet her?"

"I, I didn't know you wanted to but if you really want to, then I'm fine with that. I'll call her and maybe then you can meet her friends to."

"Sure that sounds good."

Silence filled up the room as both their hearts were racing. Goten was feeling uncomfortable now, so he decided to break the silence. "So how are you doing?" His eyes glazed over in worry.

"I'm fine Goten."

"Bullshit Trunks I'm not stupid." He lied down on his stomach, crossing his legs together, looking at the blanket below his body.

Trunks moved closer to him, making him nervous. "When I was in the regeneration tank, I was happy. The dreams I was having been so real. When I came back from my consciousness, my reality set in. I realized I wasn't as happy as I was when I was lost in my dreams." He played with his finger as he looked down at them. "The truth is I'm so unhappy. Waking up left me vulnerable, crying, and having nightmares. I—I'm just not coping as well as I hoped I would."

Goten sat up beside his best friend in the world, putting his arms around his friend as Trunks leaned on his shoulder. "If you don't mind me asking, what was so good in your dreams, that you didn't want to come back to the real world?"

"How did—

"Vegeta told me. The weird part is he looked concerned for your welfare. It was nice actually to see your dad expressing his feelings."

Trunks smiled. "It's all because of my mother."

"I figured as much. So are you going to tell me?"

"I can't Goten." From his position Trunks could smell him and he wanted so much to burry himself in Goten's heavenly smell.

"Why not Trunks? I'm you're best friend. You know you can trust me."

"I know, but I don't think you're ready to here it."

"I—It's about me isn't it Trunks."

His voice sounded so sad to Trunks. "It's nothing bad about you Goten. I'm just not ready to tell you. Can you understand that?" He raised his head and looked at his younger friend.

"Are you ever going to tell me Trunks?"

"When the time's right, I'll tell you I promise." He got up from Goten's bed and headed for the door.

"Hey Trunks."

"Yeah Goten." He watched as his friend got off the bed and came towards him, standing before him. He was hesitant, but he got passed that as he wrapped his arms around him.

"I'm glad you're ok."

Trunks smiled as he returned the hug. Realizing the position they were in, Trunks took the chance to concentrate on his friend's smell as he hugged him. 'Oh man he doesn't know how hard he's making this for me.' He sighed. 'I just want to hold him like this forever. It was so hard to let him go in my dreams. How am I supposed to let him go now?'

They separated from each other, just starring into each other's eyes. When Trunks broke the gaze, he walked out of the room, closing the door behind him, and rushing inside his room. 'Oh my kami that was close. If I had stayed any longer I think I would have kissed him.'

Making his way to his desk, he sat down and decided. It was time he got a place. He loved his family, but he wanted some privacy. Bringing out his lab top he started searching for a place near home and his job but not a place so far away. While he was doing this, he thought about Goten. 'Maybe someday…' He shook his head. 'What am I thinking?'

Coming out of his thoughts he heard his cell phone vibrate in his pants pocket. 'I wonder who's calling.' He put the phone up to his ear. "Hello. This is Trunks Briefs."

"Trunks hey it's Master Roshi."

"Did my mother give you this number? Anyways how are you?"

"I should be asking you that."

"I'm fine. I just had some stress. So how can I help you?"

"Your mom called me earlier in the day. She said you should get away from the city environment. Then your father overheard the conversation and said it would be a good idea so that you'll be able to train and relax at the same time."

"Sure Master Roshi I could use some time away."

"Is there anything you want to talk about Trunks? You sound down."

"No I'm ok. So I'll see you tomorrow night?"

"All right see you then."

Trunks imagined himself laying out in the sun near the water's edge, letting the sun warm him and the waves drift him off to sleep. 'It's perfect. It's just what I need some time alone to get down to my roots with training and relaxing my worries away. I guess looking for my own home can wait.'

Lying in his bed he hoped he could find some sleep tonight. He was sick of waking up to nightmares all the time. He wanted a restful sleep, and he was determined to get it. Closing his eyes, he shifted, so he could bring the covers over his body. The middle of the night came again and he sat up in bed from another nightmare.


	30. Chapter 30

Goten and Trunks were on their way to meet Valese and her friends. Goten could tell when he looked at his friend, that he hadn't slept well last night. This made him frown and worry even more about him. Trunks noticed his frown and disliked it on his face. 'A pretty face like his should never have a frown on it. How can I make you smile I wonder?'

"Trunks."

"Yes chibi." He smirked.

"Hey! I'm not little anymore Trunks."

Trunks blushed but couldn't stop himself from what came out of his mouth next. "I'm sure you're not Goten." He sensed his friend's shock when he walked ahead of him. When he realized Goten wasn't catching up to him, he turned around. 'Great I didn't make him smile. I just embarrassed him.' He saw the blush appear on his younger friend's face. 'Cute.' He walked back towards him. "Sorry I embarrassed you Goten. Strangely enough I was trying to make you smile."

Goten suddenly burst out into laughter, hugging his side with one arm. He almost fell over but managed to steady himself as his laughter died down. "And you thought I would smile at the comment you just made?"

"It was Trunks's turn to blush. "I have a strange sense of humor."

"Clearly," he smiled as he let out one more laugh before they continued their way on to Valese and her friends.

Goten spotted his girlfriend and her friends sitting at a table outside the café they were told they'd be at. Letting his friend go to kiss Valese on the cheek and say hi to her friends, left Trunks with a jealous and bitter feeling. From where he was, he could sense how fake and stupid they were. He sighed. 'I'm doing this for Goten remember. I have to be respectful even if it kills me.' He made his way over to them and introduced himself.

"No need dude. Everyone knows who you are. I'm Jeff by the way." Instead of shaking his hand, Jeff slapped it.

Goten could tell what his friend was thinking. 'Are you serious?' Goten smiled at him as they both sat down. Trunks met all of his best friend's girlfriend's friends and were not impressed. He didn't take notice until Goten introduced his girlfriend to him.

"Trunks this is Valese." He watched as they shook hands.

"It's nice to finally meet you Valese."

"I feel the same way." She smiled.

When she did, he could feel the fakeness pouring out of her voice. 'What does she have to be threatened by?' He thought for a moment. 'Goten and my strong relationship I'm guessing.'

"So Trunks, you looking for a girlfriend?" asked Sally as she shamelessly flirted with him in front of everyone.

"No, I'm taking a break from relationships."

"But you're still going to f**ck girls right? I mean you don't need to have a relationship with one in order to get what you want," said Zack.

Trunks was horrified by Zack's behavior and angered by it as well. "You're a disgusting piece of trash to be talking about woman as play things only for satisfaction. Didn't your mother teach you any manners?" He got up from the table. "I'm out of here." Goten's hand reached out to grab his wrist, and his face said, 'I'm sorry,' before Trunks walked away.

Before Trunks could get far enough, he heard a familiar voice join the group. It was Valese's older brother. 'He can fight his own battles so why do I still feel like I want to stay defend him? He doesn't need me for that. He's half saiyan for kami's sake.'

Valese's brother made himself comfortable right beside Goten as he looked at his sister. "So, you're still with this guy? I thought you would have moved on by now sis."

"Jeremy just go away and stop bothering me, my boyfriends, and my friends," said Valese

"I'm not bothering anybody," he said as he put his arm around Goten. "Goten and I go way back. Right Goten?"

"Nothing I want to remember," said Goten.

"Oh come on you remember how much fun I used to have making fun you?"

"All I remember is how much you hurt people." His voice became angry. You don't care about anything but making people feel worthless about them."

"Well that was high school. I'm sure we can put the past behind us. Besides you're dating my sister. We're practically family."

Goten squirmed at the thought. "I don't think so Jeremy. Now can you leave us alone?" He felt Jeremy's arm wrap tighter around him. He didn't usually beat up humans, but this guy was making it hard not to punch him in the face. He remembered how his mother and father used to tell him that fighting wasn't always the answer. If you could give you're opponent one last chance to back down, then you could throw a punch if they refused. Before he could decide what to do, his best friend Trunks made the decision for him.

"Take your hands off him now Jeremy."

"And here comes your protector Goten. What's a matter you couldn't defend yourself?"

"I can. I could beat you to the ground, but Trunks has more of a temper then I do. He gets very possessive of the people he cares about. You don't want to mess with him. Trust me."

Jeremy lets go of his arm around Goten and stands up to face Trunks. "He doesn't look so tough."

"Now do you really want to find out?" Trunks smirked. "Because unlike Goten, I won't hesitate to beat you senseless."

"You really challenging me Briefs?"

"No, I'm letting you off with a warning because my best friend happens to care about your sister. You really want to fight in front of her?"

Jeremy didn't answer as he walked away from Trunks and the group. Trunks smiled in victory but as he looked around the table, unhappy faces gazed back at him accept for his best friend who he couldn't read at the moment.

"Well I think I'll get going and let you get back to your girlfriend and her friends. I'll talk to you later Goten."

"Ok see you later Trunks." Goten turned back to Valese and her friends.

"Well, that was certainly interesting," said Valese.

"Yeah. Are you ok?"

She smiled as she leaned in and kissed him on the cheek. She looked at her friends. "Come on Goten lets take a walk together alone."

They got up and took each other's hands as they walked along the beach.

A pleasant silence enveloped the couple as they took in the scenery before them. They ended up on the peer looking over the ocean as they found a bench to sit on. Goten took her hands in his, and she smiled at him.

"So, what did you think about Trunks?" he asked.

"Well he's quiet intimidating looking and an air of arrogance I kind of find annoying. You know like he's entitled to do whatever he wants."

"Yep that's Trunks but I'm sure you'll get used to it when you two spend more time together."

"I'm sure you're right Goten. So what do you think of my friends?"

'Oh man I should have seen this coming. Her friends are just so crude, rude, and annoying.' He sighed. "We're being honest here right?" She nodded at him. "Ok well I don't like your friends."

"Why?"

"Well Zack's comment alone was uncalled for. Your friend Sally was making Trunks uncomfortable, and Jeff doesn't have any manners."

"That's my friends for you." She smiled. "Well I guess we don't have to spend time with each other's friends when we're together."

"Sounds good to me." He smiled as he leaned back on the bench, putting his arm around her.

She leaned her head on his chest as her hand made its way up his thigh, making him uncomfortable. "Valese, what are you doing?"

"Getting you in the mood. I was hoping you'd come home with me tonight," she said seductively. He got up quickly from the bench, leaving her at a lost for words. "What's wrong Goten? Don't you find me attractive?"

"Of course I do but don't you think you're moving too fast?"

Valese groaned in frustrating. "How long do I have to wait?"

"Why is this relationship all about sex to you? I thought we were having a good time taking it slow."

"You know what's wrong with what you said? You're a guy. You should want to have sex with me as soon as possible."

"Well I'm sorry I'm not like other guys. I believe in treating a girl with respect."

"You don't think I'll respect myself if we have sex so soon?"

"Yes, I want to wait until—

"The world ends."

"Valese please don't be like this. I care about you a lot."

"I know you do Goten. You're just such a nice boy, and that's all I'll ever see you as. Besides I don't think sex would be good with you anyway. You'd probably ask if I was ok."

Goten didn't know what to say. He never thought she could be so cruel to him, and it was breaking his heart. "What are you trying to say Valese?"

"Because you wouldn't have sex with me, I went out and found guys who wanted to. It's over Goten. I'm breaking up with you."

"Yo—you cheated on me."

"Yes Goten."

She left him there on the peer as he sat back down on the bench. He couldn't believe what just happened and now all he was trying to do was make sense of it.

The rain was coming down hard on the city as Goten made his way back to the Briefs home. When the house was in his site, he stopped for a moment. Inside that home was a family who cared about each other unconditionally. He would give anything for his mother to feel the same way about him.

Making his way to the front door, he used his ki to dry his soaked body. When he made his way inside, he realized it was late, so he did his best to sneak upstairs quietly to his room. Closing the door behind him, he plopped on his bed, letting the tears run down his face as he hugged his pillow tightly to his body.

Suddenly he heard a crash and a few curse words coming from his bathroom. 'What the?' He opened the door to see water running past his feet and a smile on his face because of the condition his best friend was in. "What?" He chuckled. "What happened in here?"

"Well when I got home I noticed a weird shape on the ceiling so I went upstairs to check it out. I realized there's a leak in this bathroom." He blushed. "When I tried to fix it, I made it worse." Goten offered his hand to his soaked best friend. "Thanks."

As they walked out of the bathroom, Goten tripped and fell down on his stomach as Trunks tripped over him, ending up straddling the young boy's waist. They both laughed until they realized the position they were in. Trunks quickly got off him, helping his friend up from beneath him.

"So, what are you going to do now Trunks?" He asked as he let his ki dry him.

"Well I'm going to have to get some to take a look at the leak and fix it. As for you, we should move you to a new room." He dried himself as well.

Trunks and Goten grabbed his stuff and moved Goten to a bigger room away from the rest of the family. Trunks watched as his friend looked around the room and smiled. "This is a nice room Trunks."

"I'm glad you like it." Trunks smiled but then noticed something different about his friend. Looking closer he saw the redness around his eyes. "Goten, what happened?" He put a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"Valese broke up with me tonight." He swallowed the lump in his throat. "She told me she's been sleeping with men because I wouldn't put out." He sighed. "She then went on to say how I'm probably not good at sex anyway."

This was a lot for Trunks to take in, so he decided to be careful about what he said to him. "I'm so sorry Goten and what does she know about what having sex with you would be like? Don't let her drag you down. She's not worth it."

"I—I don't know what to do Trunks. She seemed so sweet but then she just turned on me."

"I guess I should tell you. You're ex-girlfriend's fake with you and mean with others. Bulla told me this, and you should also know when she's not with you and she's with her friends that when they talk bad about you, she doesn't defend you. She's a—anyway I'm sorry."

"I know her friends didn't like me." He sighed. "I can believe I was dumb enough to fall for her act."

"You're genuinely a good person Goten. You try to see the best in everyone, and that's what I admire about you. I could never be like that with the world I live in."

"Thanks Trunks for making me feel better." Trunks smiled at him and nodded before he left to give his friend some time to himself.

Goten tried to get some sleep, but he couldn't stop tossing and turning. Sitting up he started to breathe heavily as tears ran down his face again. He wiped them away, left the room, and wandered the hall to clear his thoughts. He couldn't believe how quiet it was at night as he made his way to a window. 'It's really pouring out there.' He sighed. 'Seems to fit right in with my mood.'

Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder and his instinct kicked in. His attacker was on the floor and when he looked down, he laughed nervously. "So—sorry Trunks I thought—

"Who else would be here Goten?" asked Trunks from the floor.

"All right I get it Trunks." He blushed as Trunks got up. "Why are you out here in a towel? Don't you have clothes in your room?"

"There all dirty I was coming to your room to ask if I can borrow some."

"Oh yeah sure."

They went back to his room as Goten sat on his bed as Trunks went through his drawer grabbing what he wanted. He shut the drawers as he looked at his friend who looked so distressed. Trunks sat next to him, putting the clothes aside. "You want to talk about what's on your mind?"

"I," he blushed, "I can't get what she said out of my mind."

"What did she say?"

"Well I told you how she said I wouldn't be good at sex but she also said I would probably ask if I was hurting her if we did."

"Well that's just common curtsy when having sex. There's nothing wrong at being careful with someone."

"It's just the way she said it Trunks. She says I'm a good boy."

"You are a good boy. There's nothing wrong with that Goten."

"Then I guess she's right. I won't be good at sex."

"You don't know that for sure, but I bet you're great at it."

Trunks blushed. "Why would you assume that?"

"I don't know you just have this confidant air about you like you can do anything you put your mind to. Women really respond to that. That's why you're so popular."

Trunks snorted. "That may be but I've never been with someone I'm in love with. You're so nice and sensitive. Anyone would be lucky to have someone like that having sex with them."

Goten was blown away by Trunks's comment. "Tha—thank you Trunks."

"Sure no problem."

"Hey Trunks I'm curious about something."

"What is it?"

"Why have sex with all those women if you don't love them?"

Trunks didn't need to think about his answer. He knew why. "I—I was trying to feel something with each girl, and it didn't happen. I felt absolutely nothing but numb. I thought if I did it enough, I would find someone who could satisfy me completely maybe even find someone to love. It's stupid I know, but I know now I guess I'll never find anyone I can truly connect with. Well except for—He looked up at his best friend. "I should go. I'll see you in the morning Goten." He felt Goten's hand stop him and he looked to see his friend smiling at him.

"I feel the same way. We do understand each other better than anyone else."

Trunks didn't know why but all he had for the rest of the night were really, really good dreams. A deliriously happy smile was on his face, knowing he would have one of the best night's sleeps he had for a while.


	31. Chapter 31

Waking up in the morning, Trunks sat up and stretched his muscles, and smiled. It was a good morning for him as he leapt out of bed and into the shower. Once out, he dressed and made his way downstairs with pep in his step. He realized he didn't want to seem too excited. That would only bring more questions.

Bulla turned her head to see her brother come into the room, which brought a smile to her face that Trunks wondered about. "What's with you Bulla?"

"Well I happened to hear from Goten this morning that he and Valese broke up. Of course I pretended to feel bad but all I could think was you can tell him how much you—

"It's too soon Bulla. She just broke up with him. If I move in right away, I could hurt him."

"Awe," she pinched his cheek, "you're so cute big brother."

He swiped her hand away and ate his breakfast as his parents came down stairs at the same time. That can only mean one thing to the Briefs children who both smiled at the same time.

When Goten and Uub came into the house, Trunks couldn't help but notice Goten was shirtless with sweat, dripping from his torso. He didn't realize he had licked his lips as his friend walked upstairs. He blushed realizing his whole family saw his reaction to his best friend. "Ah um I can explain."

"I don't think you need to Trunks. It was pretty clear how you were looking at Goten," said Bulla.

You know to be honest I can't think of anyone better for you then Goten," said Bulma.

"I told your mother of my suspicions of your feeling for the brat."

"His name's Goten dad."

"So, are you going to tell him or what?" asked his mother.

"I—

"You're going to wait aren't you son." He shook his head. "Typical."

"What's wrong with waiting?" Trunks asked.

"No one knows how much time they have on this planet Trunks."

Bulma had been surprised by how many times her mate had been right. "He's right sweetie. What if he died tomorrow and he never knew how you felt about him? It's something that would be hard for you to get over."

"And if he rejects me? How do you think I'll feel then?"

"You have to take that chance."

They all turned around, half expecting to see Uub make that comment but they were more surprised to see it was Goten who did. Everyone left the kitchen accept for him and Trunks. "Goten, I—He couldn't continue when a pair of lips attacked his in a passionate kiss. They wrapped their arms around each other as Trunks deepened the kiss.

Trunks pushed him up against the wall as he kissed Goten down his neck, making his younger counterpart moan. When Trunks pulled away, he saw the blush on his companion's face. "You are very vocal?" He rested his hand on his cheek, and Goten took his hand and began sucking on his fingers, bringing Trunks into ecstasy.

Trunks brought his other hand to Goten's crotch and started to stroke him outside his pants as he kissed him, causing Goten to drop Trunks's finger from his mouth as he concentrated on the pleasure of Trunks's hand. His mouth was near Trunks's ear as he moaned before he pushed up against Trunks's hand. Goten could feel himself become light headed but then Trunks supported his body.

"Whoa, are you all right chibi?" He asked, his hand still on his crotch, their foreheads touching.

"Yea—yeah Tru—Trunks ju—just a little overwhelmed."

Trunks didn't respond. Instead he decided to wrap his arms around him and hold him close to his body. "I know what you mean." He heard his chibi sigh in pleasure just by being held by him, which made him smile. "So, do you feel better?"

"I'm happy if that's what you're asking."

"You know me so well chibi." He rubbed the younger man's back as he began to purr. "Now I've never heard that sound before." Trunks smirked as he could almost picture his companion's blushing face.

"Me neither."

"Hey Goten."

"Hm?" He asked as he nuzzled his lavender-haired companion's neck before Trunks brought him to face him. "What is it Trunks?" He felt Trunks's hand resting on his cheek.

"I love you."

"NO!"

They both turned to see a very unhappy Chichi before them. Goten walked up to her scared to death, but he hoped he could make her understand. "Mom, I—Before he could explain anything to her, he was smack hard on the cheek by his mother. The hit itself didn't hurt but what was behind it hurt even more to him. She was angry, disappointed, and ashamed of him.

"How could you do this to me?" she asked.

Once he recovered from the shock, he managed to keep his emotions in cheek before speaking to her. "Mom, you have to understand I—

"No, I don't want to hear it Goten. I saw you two in there. I know what was going on." She turned to Trunks. "You've corrupted my son." She turned back to her youngest child.

"Mom he did no such thing and you know it. I'm old enough to make up my own mind without his influence. Besides I'm still the same person you raised. That hasn't changed mom."

"You're wrong. I don't know who you are anymore. You've become someone I could never accept. Don't even think about coming home. I'll have your things sent here."

She walked out the door as Goten followed her out. "Wait! You can't do this. I'm still your son mom. I still love you. That won't change."

"You were a mistake I should have taken care of before I carried you to term. Turning her back, she walked away, leaving her stunned son in her wake.

The rain was pouring down hard again as Goten fell onto the grass as a pair of warm hands carried him into the house. The worried blue eyes cried for him and then became warm as they looked at how broken his mother had made him.

Trunks had used his ki to dry both of them off before he carried the fragile boy to his bedroom. He sat on his bed with the boy curled up into his arms, trying to escape as far as he could into the warmth of Trunks's chest. Looking down at him, Trunks noticed the tears on his face that he hadn't wiped away. When he brought his hand to wipe them away from Goten's eyes, he felt Goten's hand reach for his own, holding it close to his chest as he kissed the skin.

Trunks could feel his urges starting to kick in, but he was determined to force them back down. Now was not the time to indulge himself when his best friend was in a painful, vulnerable state. He just tenderly kissed the young man's forehead and then held him tighter. He knew he wanted to say something, but he didn't want to push Goten. He had lost his girlfriend and mother in the same day. It couldn't be easy for him.

Eventually Goten shifted in his companion's arms, and Trunks noticing this, was hesitant to let him go from his embrace. When he did, he felt strangely cold and lonely. He looked to his younger friend to see him lie down on the bed, pulling the covers over his body, curling up into his own body. Trunks made his way to his side, putting a hand on his shoulder.

Trunks has never felt so helpless in his life. 'What could I possibly say to make the pain go away? I'd do anything. He'd just have to name it.' He sensed his friend was asleep and moved to leave him in peace, but he stopped at the door, looking at him. He struggled with himself whether he should leave him alone. Trunks shut the light and left the room, closing the door behind him, leaning up against the wall.

Tears made their way down his face. 'H—How could Chichi say he was a mistake to her own son?' He quickly made his way down the hall and into the lab, where he hoped he could find something to distract his mind from Goten's devastation as well as his. The ship from the trip he took with Goku and Pan brought back some happy memories for him as he looked upon it. 'It could really use some work. Who knows maybe I can turn into something even more useful?' His mind was reeling with possibilities.

In the middle of his project his phone began to ring. "He—hello." He didn't realize his voice was shaky until after he greeted the person on the other side of the phone.

"Trunks! Where are you?"

"I—I'm sorry Master Roshi some things came up and I can't make it to the island," he said as he used a wrench to screw in a nail.

"What happened?"

Just thinking about it made Trunks so angry that he almost broke his phone. He didn't know how he managed to calm down, but he did. "I'd rather not get into it right now."

"Well I heard Goten was living at your house now. Why don't you come over and bring him with you. Something tells me you both need to get away."

"I'll think about it Roshi and thank you."

"For what Trunks."

"Just for calling. Bye." He hung up and got back to work on transforming the Capsule Corp ship in to whatever he wanted it to be. As he really got into what he was doing, he heard the door open. Lifting his head from under his project, he saw Pan and Videl and he got up. 'Mom must have seen the whole thing and called Gohan.'

"Did, did Bulma tell you everything?" asked Trunks.

"Yeah," said Videl as he held Pan by her side. "I—I just can't believe that Chichi would say such a thing about her own son."

He could tell how much pain she and Pan felt for Goten, and it warmed his heart. "I was blown away myself. I know that anger can bring you to say some things you don't mean, but her eyes were so cold." He crossed his arms over his chest. "I—I'm just afraid for him Videl. I don't know what to do."

She smiled. "You love him Trunks, and you will be able to help him through this. I know it may seem hopeless right now, but you don't know how much he really cares about you. You just need to show him how much you care."

"Right. Thanks Videl."

She hugged him. "No problem Trunks."

Trunks looked down to Pan, who looked back up at him. "Hey Pan, how are you holding up?"

"I really hate Grandma," said surprising both her mother and Trunks. "What? She's so mean to him, trying to pressure him into things he doesn't want to do." She sighed. "You know I'm starting to think when Grandpa left, she replaced him with Goten. It's not right, it's not fair." Tears came down her face. "He's such a good uncle to me. I don't want to see him hurt anymore."

Trunks turned away from them to try and keep himself from crying. He had no idea it was that bad. He wondered why Goten never told him. He sighed. 'Oh yeah I was dealing with my own lovesick infatuation over him. I'm so pathetic and selfish sometimes. I should have noticed something was wrong. I should have done something about it.' He bit his lip, drawing blood, but he wiped it away and calmed down as he turned back around to see Videl holding Pan as she cried.

"Have you two seen him?"

"Yeah, Goten woke up for a while but he wasn't all there. It nearly broke my husband's heart, so I brought Pan out of the chaos. You should probably get back to him Trunks."

Trunks hesitated for a moment before leaving the lab, and his project unfinished. Making his way down the hall, he stopped at Goten's room. He heard Gohan's reassuring voice, but he didn't hear Goten respond to him. 'Kami if Gohan can't get through to him, then how can I expect to?'

The door opened as Gohan walked out, closing the door behind him as he noticed Trunks. "How'd it go in their Gohan?"

"I can tell he's listening to me, but he didn't even respond to me. I'm worried Trunks. I think my mother really damaged him for good this time." He sighed. "When I suggested therapy, he gave me a look that said I must be out of my mind, but I think it's good that he's here. If anyone can get through to him, it's you Trunks."

"How much did Chichi say about seeing me and Goten?"

"She told me she heard you say I love you to my brother. Just out of curiosity is it true?"

"You'd think you'd know me well enough to now I don't toss around a phrase like that to just anyone I care about."

"I'm sorry Trunks. Too much the ones he loves like my mom and dad have just hurt my brother. I don't think he could take any more heartbreak."

Trunks knocked before he came into Goten's room to see him sitting up in bed in the dark. He sat before the depressed saiyan and took his hand in his. He watched as Goten looked down at them.

"You know I'm always here if you need to talk Goten, and I want you to know I love you so much chibi. I promise I'll never leave you." He smiled. "It's not like I want to anyway. I've just always wanted to be by your side forever. We've been through so much you and I, and I won't abandon you. You've been there for me in the darkest days of my life, and we will get through this together I'm here to help you be happy. That's all I ever wanted was for you to be happy."

Goten lied his head on his shoulder as Trunks's arm went around him. Looking around the darkened room, Trunks couldn't help but feel at peace. It was weird but only others thought so. Their hands intertwined under the blanket and a content smile made it's way to Trunks's face.

Before this point, Trunks thought the only way to feel pleasure was to have sex but with Goten it was different. Just holding his companion in the peaceful silence in the room was enough to make him happy and then he frowned. 'What am I doing? He's the one that needs cheering up.' He sighed. 'Even in Goten's dark situation, he managed to bring a light into me that fills me.'

He didn't realize his raven-haired companion was starring at him the whole time, watching his mind reeling. 'That's Trunks for you. Always overanalyzing everything. It's time to come down from the clouds Trunks.' He kissed him on the cheek, which got Trunks's attention right away.

Trunks blushed. "Uh sorry chibi I just can't help it. It's in my nature." He smiled as Goten nodded to him. "Goten, is there a reason you're not talking to me?"

"I—I'm just trying to process what happened you know."

"Yeah I can understand that." He felt Goten move from his position to lying against Trunks's chest. Trunks noticed he had great access to Goten's neck that he wanted so much to kiss, nip, and nibble on. He blushed at the though, and he just settled for wrapping his arms around the younger man's waist.

"I—I have to go back to school on Monday and I don't know how I'm supposed to get through it knowing my education's a mistake."

"That's not what you are Goten, and you know it, I know it. Your mom just said that out of anger."

"I—I can't forgive her for it Trunks. Never." He sighed. "I never thought in a million years that she could hurt me this way." Tears ran down his face. He buried himself in Trunks once again as Trunks rubbed his back. He slowly closed his eyes as he let Trunks's touch do its magic on his back. He was about to drift off but forgot one thing he wanted to say to his lavender-haired companion. He turned his head to face Trunks.

"What is it chibi?" His voice was soft and his blue eyes were so warm he swore he could get lost in him forever.

Before my mom walked in, you told me that you love me. I didn't get the chance to say I love you to Trunks. He waited a moment and heard nothing from Trunks. He looked up to see tears in his eyes. "Trunks, wha—Before he could say anything, Trunks held him tight. "What exactly went on in the regeneration tank?" He smiled.

"Nothing relevant that's happening right now. So on your next break you want to relax at Master Roshi's, getting in some training and sun?" Goten nodded.


	32. Chapter 32

Goten didn't know how, but he managed to get his mind on right when he started at the University on Monday. He remembered how hard it was for Trunks to let him go, and he smiled. Trunks was never one to show how much he was feeling so when he put his arms around his waist, pulling Goten's back to his chest and started to plant kisses down his neck, he smiled, realizing this was his way of saying he would miss him.

Goten came back to reality, realizing he was in his dorm room thinking about Trunks. He couldn't help it as he remembered how he said goodbye to Trunks. He couldn't believe it because it was so out of his character but something about Trunks brought out the wild side of him. When Trunks had dropped him off outside his dorm building, they both got out of his car, standing before each other. He remembered the look on Trunks's face as he pulled him close and kissed him passionately on the lips in front of the entire campus. Letting the surprised Prince go, he gave him one final kiss on his cheek, said he loved him and then walked inside his dorm building.

Smiling deliriously he never thought he could be this happy again with everything that had happened to him but he knew with Trunks by his side that he could get through anything. Lying down on his bed he was about to close his eyes when the phone on his desk rang. He groaned as he rolled over, reached out his hand, and grabbed the phone. "Hello."

"Hey Goten just wanted to make sure you had a good trip."

Goten smiled. "Yeah Gohan I'm fine."

"So, you're talking to me now?"

"Well if you're hearing my voice on the other end, then I'd have to say yes."

"You sound better than you have in a long time. I guess Trunks is really good for you after all."

"Yeah, you're right about that. So, what's going on with you?"

"Well mom goes on like the encounter with you at the Briefs home never happened but I can hear her cry at night sometimes."

"You think maybe she feels bad about what she said to me?" His voice was hopeful.

"I don't know Goten."

His face dropped. "Oh."

"Goten just don't worry about her ok. Concentrate on your life."

"I know I should Gohan, but she's my mom to. She's said awful things to me, but I still—

"It's understandable Goten, but you need to get on with your life. Live for yourself for a change. Do what makes you happy."

"Thanks Gohan. I love you."

"I love you to little brother. Stay in touch all right?"

"Sure I will."

When he hung up, he lied down back on his bed, looking at the ceiling. 'He's right. I'm finally free, and it's time to live my life they I want.' He had to admit he was excited but when he thought back to the pile of boxes on the Briefs home front lawn that had arrived on Sunday. He remembered breaking down again. In a way it was the end of one chapter and the start of another with his best friend who had come to console him during his second break down. He remembered Trunks whispering words into his ear, but he couldn't concentrate on them because of his hot breath, making him crazy. He smiled.


	33. Chapter 33

When the weekend rolled around, Goten went to the gym to get some long needed exercise. Running on the treadmill he could feel his heart working hard as he stared out the window to see the trees swaying in the breeze. He smiled as he felt he was in a peaceful state of mind. 'This is just what I needed.'

After his rigorous workout and a few dropped jaws at how many weights he could lift, he hit the showers. The warm water relaxed his muscles as he leaned into the nozzle, sighing in pleasure. Closing his eyes, he immediately thought about Trunks and he became hard. 'Oh no not here of all places.' He knew he had to relieve himself, but he hoped he could do it without calling out Trunks's name.

Blushing as he turned off the nozzle, wrapped a towel around himself, and making his way to his locker, he couldn't believe he had done that in a public place. He was just thankful he was able to maintain control of himself, but he was blushing because he had never in his life touched himself before. He never thought he would be that type of person.

Dressed and in fresh clothes he made his way to the library to get some of his assignments finished. He noticed while he was working on his assignments that someone was watching him. If he looked up, then the person would know he was on to them. He decided to finish up his work and then leave the library to see if the person was following him.

Walking back to his dorm room, he felt he was still being watched. He now knew he was definitely being followed. When he turned the corner of the building, he hid on the other side. The mysterious person walked right into his trap as he grabbed the stalker, pushing him against the wall. Goten's eyes widened when he realized who it was. "Dad?"

"Hey son, how's it going?" He looked at the grip his son had him in. "You think you could let me go?"

He let go and looked at him. "You're normal height again." He shook his head. "Anyway what are you doing here?"

"It's time for me to own up to my mistakes and fix things with you and our family."

He was surprised how serious his dad sounded. "Does that mean you'll be sticking around this time?"

"I'm not going anywhere Goten. I promise."

"And when the sudden urge to get stronger comes along?"

"I'll train on Earth close by. So, what's going on with you? Still in school good for you Goten." He smiled.

"Mom and I are—well let's just say I'm not living at home anymore."

"What happened?" He put his hand on his son's shoulder.

Goten blushed. "She saw Trunks and I making out at his house, and she heard him say I love you to me. So, she said something she can never take back." He swallowed the lump in his throat. 'Kami I'm so sick of crying.' He calmed his raging emotions down before he spoke again. "She said I was a mistake."

"Well you weren't planned like Gohan was that's for sure but not once do I regret your mom having you. The day I met you was one of the greatest moments of my life and I'm proud of the person you turned out to be today. I'm also glad you and Trunks found each other. He's a good guy. I love you son." He held his crying son in his arms.

"I—I love you to dad."

When Goten got back to his dorm room, the phone was ringing. He plopped on his couch, took a soda out of his mini fridge, and answered the phone. "Hello." He didn't realizing his voice sounded breathless.

"Hello to you to chibi. What were you doing before I called?" he smirked.

"Get your mind out of the gutter Briefs. I heard the phone ring and rushed inside."

"Oh." He sounded disappointed.

"Why" He smiled, "What were you hoping I was doing?"

"No—nothing anyway," he blushed, " how are you doing today?"

"Good but you won't believe what happened to me today. My dad showed up here at the university."

"Really? What did he want?"

"To fix things with me and my family. He was so serious Trunks. I've never seen him that way before."

"Well I'm glad Goku wants to mend fences I just want to make sure you're ok."

Trunks had always been there when Goten needed to talk about his father's abandonment of his family. Some days he would have tears in his eyes and other times his voice would speak so coldly that Trunks was surprised he could even speak that way.

"I don't know, but I know I want things to change. It's my life, and it's my turn to make the decisions for it. Besides we never know how much time we have on earth. I want to make things right with him and even my mother before I die."

"That's admirable Goten but why are you even talking about death? You're just depressing me."

"I'm sorry Trunks. I didn't mean to."

"It's all right chibi you were just trying to make a point. You know I'm happy that you're finally taking control of your life. It's about time."

"I couldn't agree more. I just wish I had realized this sooner."

"I know what you mean. We'd could have been together a lot sooner."

He heard silence on the other end. He knew Trunks wanted to say more, and he waited. He still didn't say anything. "Trunks, is everything ok."

"Yea—yeah, I—it's just I miss you so much." Trunks blushed.

"I miss you to Trunks. Actually—He didn't know if he should tell Trunks about his time in the gym shower.

"What is it Goten? You can tell me."

"You promise you won't laugh."

"Promise."

"I went to work out this morning and afterwards in the shower I was thinking about you—

"You know it's completely normal to touch yourself." He found himself breathing heavily just thinking about his companion.

"Well it was my first time doing that to myself. I mean it felt good but I was blushing like crazy when I came out. I'm just so glad I didn't cry out that would have been really embarrassing. Trunks. Hello, Trunks." He heard hard breathing on the other end of the phone. "Are you all right?" He smiled. "Should I leave you to it?"

"Shu—shut up chibi. What am I supposed to do when you—you're telling me that?" It's not like you're here to take care of it for me."

Goten blushed. "So you get turned on from me touching myself?" He smirked.


	34. Chapter 34

Getting back to work had been easier then Trunks thought it was going to be. Everyone had been so nice and understanding of his sudden leave of the company. When asked about it, he said he needed a vacation, which was understandable since he never took a vacation in his life from the job. At one point it was all he had to keep himself distracted from his best friend and the feelings he had for him.

He smiled knowing things were different now. He had the support of his family, a good boyfriend, and hopefully a new place to live to surprise him with. It was a big step he knew, but he wasn't nervous. This was Goten he was planning to live with. It couldn't be any different from when he spent time at his childhood home when they were little, right?

Looking for places online during his break he skimmed through the ones that didn't interest him until one caught his eye. He smiled 'perfect.' He made a call to his real estate agent who set up an appointment to look at the house during spring break. When he hung up, he sat back in his chair, letting out a contentment sigh. Closing his eyes, he thought all about what it would be like to live with his companion. 'I can't wait to surprise him.'

Suddenly he felt a presence and as he opened his eyes, he was surprised to see his boyfriend's father standing before him in his office. "Hey Goku, it's good to see you." Trunks got up from his chair, walked around his desk, and leaned on it. "So, what brings you here to Capsule Corporation of all places?"

"I just wanted to thank you for all the times you took care of my son when I wasn't around."

"You don't have to thank me for that Goku. He's my best friend and my boyfriend. There's nothing I wouldn't do for him."

He smiled. "I know Trunks. I'm just glad he's always had you in his life."

"And he'll always have me." He realized he wanted Goku to know that. "Anyway how was coming home?"

"Well I ran into Gohan, Videl, and Pan first. They were happy to see me, but I could sense the tension because of how separated they are from Chichi. Apparently there's more arguing going on with Videl and Chichi but I got to hand it to Videl she makes sure Pan isn't around when the arguing happens."

"And here I thought the arguing would stop once Goten left."

"Yeah but I have a feeling Goten wants to mend things as much as I do with our family. It's not going to be easy."

"I think Chichi's going to be a challenge. The way she said what she said about Goten—He swallowed his anger. "I don't know if things will ever be the same between them even if they manage to mend their relationship."

"I talked to Chichi about what happened. She bursts into tears when I brought it up. When she calmed down, she told me she said what she said about Goten to keep her distance from what she saw you two doing. Maybe she won't be able to accept your relationship with our son but I think she needs time. I believe if I keep reminding her of the kind of person Goten is, she'll be able to accept him the way he is in time."

"That's actually a good idea Goku." He smiled. "Who knew you were so smart?"

"Hey! I have a brain. I resent that."

"Relax it was just a joke."

"It was good seeing you Trunks. Hey do you know if Vegeta's up for sparring?"

"I'm sure he is Goku. You know where to find him."

After work Trunks made his way home to hear yelling from inside the house. Trunks sighed. 'Do I really want to go in there right now?' Quietly he made his way inside to see his sister and her boyfriend sitting on the couch in the living room while his father paced back and forth. The silence was killing the couple Trunks could tell.

"What's going on here?" he risked asking as the couple blushed and his father's ki rose. Trunks shook his head as he laughed. "Oh no dad walked in on you two having sex."

"How did you know?" asked Uub.

"The blushing, the look of embarrassment and guilt on your face for being caught. I have experience with this believe me. I've walked in on my parents more times then I would have liked."

"Trunks OUT!"

"Fine, fine I'm going." He couldn't help but notice the marks on their necks before he left the room.

Making his way to the lab he saw his mother making adjustments to the regeneration tank. She turned around and smiled at him. "Hey Trunks, how was work today?"

"It hasn't changed since I took a leave of absence."

"And how are you doing sweetie?"

"Fine."

"You can't get anything passed me Trunks. I know you miss Goten."

"Is it that obvious mother?" He sat down as his mother went back to the tank.

"I'm a romantic son I can see the signs and plus I've been through the same thing with your father."

"Really? What would you two do about the distance?"

"Telepathy. It's part of the saiyan bond, which I'm sure your father talked to you about."

"Speaking of saiyan bonding do you know about Bulla and Uub?"

"Yep. I heard your father yell from upstairs, so I came up to see the two in bed together under the blankets with bite marks on both their necks. After your father yelled at them to get dressed and come downstairs, we met them down there."

"So you're in here because you and him disagree on how to approach the situation?"

"You are my son." She smiled. "Yes, I told your sister and Uub that I was happy for them. I always knew they were meant to be together before she even started to date him but try telling that to your father who wants to protect his little girl from every guy out there." She sighed. "It's just going to take some time for him to understand how much they care about each other but if anyone can make him understand, I think it's Bulla."

"Kami I feel bad for Uub. He has to stay close by to her because of the bond. Dad can't be happy about that."

"No," she laughed, "but I'm sure Bulla will protect Uub from Vegeta."

Trunks laughed. "You're right about that mom." The lab door opened and in came Vegeta, who Trunks realized needed to vent to his mother. Usually he would vent in the gravity room, but he had all ready sparred with Goku. "I think I'll be going." He walked passed his father and into the hall, and he couldn't help but think about Goten. He wanted to bond with his raven-haired companion, and he didn't know if he could wait till break.


	35. Chapter 35

Trunks groaned the next day at work as his mother told him his employees wanted to throw him a party for his return. When he heard everything had all ready been planned for the party, he couldn't say no because a lot of people would lose money.

"Where's it being held?"

"Club Lotus," said his mother.

He remembered that club. He would take a lot of his dates there to—He didn't want to think about those low points in his life. He only wanted to move forward with his life.

"Trunks."

"Oh uh sorry mother what were you saying?"

"The party's this weekend at 7PM so dress nice."

"Just great. I have to spend time with my co-workers on the weekend."

"Oh sweetie just try to have a good time."

"I'll try." He was curious about something. "Who was the one that suggested the party?"

"Jensen I believe."

"Of course it was him he loves to make me miserable but what really gets me is why he chose Club Lotus?" Trunks thought about it and then remembered Jensen went to the same club. 'He was always trying to catch me in a compromising situation, so he could try and steal my position as President of the company.'

"I have no idea, but I hear it's a popular club. Well I'll leave you to get back to work."

A few hours later Trunks sat back in his chair, stretching his limbs as he hears a knock on his door. "Come in." The door shut behind the person and when Trunks looked up from his work, he saw a smiling Jensen before. "Jensen, what brings you here?"

"Well I want to make sure you're ready for your party on Saturday. It should be fun. We're all really glad you're back Mr. Briefs."

Trunks couldn't stand his fakeness. It made him want to throw up. "It's good to be back Jensen and thank you for the party. It's nice to know my employees care."

"Man we had some good times at Club Lotus. Remember?"

"All I remember is you getting drunk off your ass and flirting on anything that moves."

"You're lucky you never got caught doing anything scandalous Briefs. You really know how to cover your tracks."

"Is there anything else you wanted Jensen?"

"No Mr. Briefs I'll let you get back to running your company."

Trunks could hear the bitterness drip from Jensen's voice as he closed the door behind him. He couldn't help but let out a smirk. 'What a sore loser and it's not like he had a chance at the position.' Another knock made him leave his thoughts. "Come in." He smiled. "Hey Bulla, what's up?"

"I heard about your party from Jensen. Bitter much?"

"Yeah I know. So you bringing Uub with you to the party?"

"I am," she sighed. "Dad is giving him a hard time Trunks. You think you could talk to him?"

"Mom failed, huh?" She nodded in response. "Ok I'll try my best but I can't make any promises." She smiled and hugged him.

When Trunks got home, he made his way towards the gravity room as his father came out of it. His father looked deep in thought and stressed at the same time. 'Well at least he's not angry.'

"Trunks."

"Father you have to cut Uub a break. You know Bulla was really into him. She was going to bond with him sooner or later anyway."

"I don't believe I asked your opinion son."

"Well Bulla came to me and asked if I would at least talk to you about what happened."

"And try to convince me that there in love."

"No, that's not my place but she's always smiling when she's with him. He's really good to her, and he respects her. You'd rather her be with someone who didn't?"

"No."

"Look father I know it's different because Bulla's a woman." As he said that, his father got a sour look on his face. Trunks laughed. "Yes it's true she really is. You need to accept that."

"I'll do what I wish."

"Yeah," Trunks smiled, "I know but think about this. If you try to interfere with their relationship in any way, you're going to lose her. She's always going to resent you." He knew his father didn't want that and the last thing he wanted to do was hurt his daughter. Trunks suddenly thought of an idea. "I know why don't you get to know Uub?"

Vegeta couldn't help but let out a laugh. "What's so funny father?"

"I don't think that's possible."

"Well why not?"

"He's scared of me, and there's no way your sister would even consider it."

"So, you would consider getting to know Uub if Bulla would let you?"

"Maybe."

"Then I guess I should go talk to Bulla." Before he got inside of the house, his father stopped him by his arm, so he turned around to face him.

"Why are you doing this Trunks?"

"Well I've spent enough time with Bulla and Uub to know they make each other happy. It's important to me that Bulla's happy. She's my sister I love her." He smiled.

Making there way inside the house, they went there separate ways as Vegeta went upstairs and Trunks went to the kitchen to see his sister and her boyfriend eating dinner.

"So?" asked Bulla.

"Well I suggested to dad that he should get to know Uub better so he can understand what you see in him."

"Are you nuts? He'll take me to some place deserted and massacre me," said Uub.

"He won't I promise you Uub. He knows Bulla will kill him if he tries anything."

Bulla smiled. "That is true." She wrapped her arm around Uub as she looked towards her brother. "Thank you Trunks. I can't tell you how much it means to me that you talked to dad. I owe you one."

"I'll hold you to that." Trunks joined them at the table and eat as he listened to the two interact. He realized he missed being close to Goten. He wanted to be with him every day and night. He smiled. 'It will all be worth when we move in together.' More than anything he wanted to bond with his boyfriend to feel even more complete then he did.

Saturday came as Trunks got all dressed up for his party. He didn't know why, but he had a bad feeling about tonight. 'But I can't just not show up to my own party. That would be rude.' A knock came to his bedroom door. "Come in." He turned around to see Bulla and Uub all dressed up and ready to go.

"Are you ready to go big brother?"

"Yeah, lets get his over with."

"Gee well don't sound too excited about your party," said Uub.

Trunks smiled. "The last thing I want to on a Saturday night is hang out with my co-workers."

"Oh come on Trunks loosen up and have some fun for a change," said Bulla.

"I'll try," he smiled.

Trunks drove up to the club, parked and went inside along with Bulla and her boyfriend. He looked around the club, reliving all the time he spent here, drunk and getting his fix with random women. Looking back he couldn't believe he did all those things. He smiled. 'It's amazing what one person can do to me.' He felt his heart flutter just thinking about Goten and that smile of his. 'Kami I miss him so much it hurts.'

"Well Mr. Briefs good of you to make it," said Jensen as Trunks and his family passed him to greet and mingle with the employees. He was angered by Trunks' gesture but let go when he remembered what tonight would bring. 'I got you Trunks. Oh I've got you good.'

After conversing with his employees, Trunks sat back and watched them have a good time on the dance floor. The bartender noticed the lavender man. "Hey Trunks long time no see. Where have you been?"

"Not drinking and getting into trouble."

"Why, you're usually the life of the party?"

"I'm in love. I don't need this place anymore."

Trunks noticed a slideshow was being shown as he made his way to Bulla and Uub to watch it. As the pictures went by, he started to remember the first time he worked as the President of Capsule Corporation. The workload had been intense, but he got used to it as the days went on.

Suddenly he was taken out of his thoughts by gasps around the room. He wondered what that reaction was all about, so he looked up to the slideshow to see himself kissing Goten in his living room with his hand on his crotch. 'Oh my kami how did he get that picture?' He blushed. 'Damn it he must have been outside the blinds were pulled back to get some sunlight in.' He started to grow angry. 'He had no right.' Soon he realized the room was quiet, realizing everyone was looking at him for an explanation of the picture.

"The man in the picture is my best friend and boyfriend Son Goten and from what I've heard it's not against the law for me to kiss him and express my love for him." He turned to Jensen. "You had no right to spy on me and use this for whatever sick, twisted plot you have to take my title. Loving him doesn't effect how I do my job." He started to make his way out, but he stopped, forgetting something. "Oh," he smirked, "you're fired Jensen." His gaze went to his employees. "And thank you for throwing this party for me I really appreciate how much you care about my return to Capsule." Making his way out of the club, he let out a breath of relief. He hoped tomorrow wouldn't bring backlash from the media. The only thing he knew is Goten would find out about all this.


	36. Chapter 36

Goten could believe his eyes as a picture of him and Trunks kissing, and Trunks with his hand in not such an innocent place. It was on TV for everyone to see in the café at the university. Suddenly all these eyes were on him and he had never felt so uncomfortable in all his life. He decided to concentrate on something else after he bought himself a hot chocolate and sat at a table near the window. 'Who could have gotten a hold of that picture?' He thought he had heard something when they were making out, but he had dismissed it as the wind. 'A camera I remember seeing a flash. Damn it I should have figured with Trunks being so popular in the media that something like this would happen.'

Another realization came to him. 'Oh kami my mom must have seen it.' He sighed. 'So much for patching things up with her.' His face grew sadden as he took a drink of his hot beverage. He could still feel eyes on him, but this time he ignored their judgmental glances and made his way to class.

By the end of the day he had gotten so many comments good and bad that he decided to go back to his room and study instead of the library. "Damn I wonder how long this will last until the next scandal comes around." He opened his books and got to studying. When his eyes got tired of staring at his books, he got up, stretched, and relaxed on the couch, turning on the TV hopefully to a channel that didn't display his dirty laundry. He had fallen asleep in front of the TV as his phone suddenly began to ring. He staggered over and answered it. "He—hello."

"Chibi." Goten could tell Trunks's voice was worried. "I—I'm so sorry."

"I don't blame you Trunks. We didn't know someone was watching us." He laughed. "I—I guess we'll have to be more discrete next time we do anything like that in front of a sliding window."

"Why are you so understanding Goten? Your mother, even the whole world might have seen that picture."

"The whole world, huh?" he smiled.

"Can you be serious?"

"I usually am Trunks. Anyway the reason I'm so understanding is because I know your life and because I love you so much."

"So, you're not getting a hard time at the university?"

"Well yeah but I don't pay attention. Besides what do they know about us anyway?"

"I'm glad you're so secure in yourself. I don't even know why I said that."

"I know it's because you love me and now how understanding I am of all your imperfections."

"You remember when you used to think I was perfect?"

"Yeah."

"Sometimes I still want you to see me that way." He sighed. "Kami I miss you so much chibi."

"I miss you to Trunks, and I don't want to see you perfect. I love you the way you are." He still wondered something. "Hey, did you ever see me as perfect?"

"Well I always wondered about you with your clothes off. I bet you're perfect underneath them." He could picture his chibi's blush.

"Tha—that's not what I meant." He could imagine Trunks smirking saying to him I know.

Trunks felt reassured by his talk with Goten, but he still felt guilty about being so careless. He knew better, and he remembered his mother sitting down and telling him the ins and outs of the Capsule Corporation business and how because he was following in her footsteps, the media would be on him to see if he would live up to his family name or crash and burn.

"I'm crashing and burning," he said out loud.

"Don't feel too bad about it sweetie," said Bulma as she walked into the room. "It was an accident. You didn't know that Jensen was there to capture an intimate moment involving you and Goten."

Trunks expected her to yell at him, but he was surprised by how understanding about his situation. "Did something happen to you?"

"Well it was when your father and I were just starting out." She smiled as her voice turned into a reminiscing tone. "We were so hot and heavy for each other in the beginning."

Trunks gringed. "I really didn't need to hear that mom but anyway when are you two not hot and heavy for each other?"

Bulma smiled. "So true. Anyway I was making out with your father outside when a photographer was brave enough to shot us with his camera. Luckily your father got to him and destroyed the camera before the picture could get out."

"You mean," Trunks laughed, "he didn't kill him?"

"Well he was going to until I stopped him. I told him we don't kill earthlings just because they do something as classless as taking a picture. He just grunted and then walked inside—

"Mom I know were this is going. You really don't need to continue."

"Oh sorry honey sometimes I get carried away. So, how's Goten taking the news?"

"He told me he understands what comes with being a Briefs."

"Oh! Isn't he just the sweetest? He gets that from—well um he gets it from well I would say his father but the man doesn't know when to stick around. So, I guess he gets from himself."

Trunks smiled. "Goku's here now and that's all that matters. Besides Goten's sure he'll stick around this time."

"I don't know Trunks. His saiyan blood is strong. Eventually he'll have the urge to get stronger. He'll want to go somewhere where he can challenge himself."

They didn't realize Vegeta was listening in on their conversation.

"Then why does dad stick around when Goku keeps leaving his family?"

"My guess would be every saiyan is different, and you would have to ask your father about that." Trunks smiled sadly. "What is it sweetie?"

"You know I wish Goten and Chichi could talk like this. I just can't help feeling I'm partly to blame. His mother probably saw that picture. She'll probably as distant as ever with her son because of me."

"Trunks, you can't blame yourself. Whatever Goten said to you on the phone was right. Listen to him he's a smart boy when it comes to emotions and common sense."

"Are you trying to say I only have book smarts?"

"No but Goten has always been in touch with his feelings. You could learn a lot from his example."


	37. Chapter 37

Goten was so excited as he packed his clothes in a suitcase. It was Friday night and almost Spring break and the day before he was originally coming back home. 'Home, where is that again?' He knew he always had a place to stay at the Briefs and at his brother's house, but he couldn't help but feel out of place.

Grabbing his suitcase full of fresh clothes, he headed to the door, but he paused for some reason. 'I wonder if I can use instant transmission like my dad? Well I guess it's worth a shot.' He relaxed, concentrated on where Trunks was, and smiled as his disappeared from his dorm room, knowing he had successfully used the technique.

Trunks had just gotten home from a stressful day at work and all he wanted to do was relax from a hard day. In his room he stripped his clothes and got into the shower. The warm water made him sigh in pleasure as his muscles began to relax. He was smiling, knowing he would see his chibi tomorrow. He couldn't help but miss his presence, his smell around him. 'I—it's just going to be more difficult if he keeps leaving. Kami when did I become so weak, so dependent on another person so much?' He rolled his eyes. 'Oh yeah I've always been that way when it comes to Goten. He's always been there for me like that stage in my life when my father wouldn't show me affection.

Sighing, he leaned his face into the water as he closed his eyes. When he leaned back up against the tiled wall and opened his eyes, he couldn't believe what he was seeing. "Go—Goten is that you? How did you—?"

"Damn it I really need to work on my landing. Now I'm all soaking wet." He faced Trunks and blushed as he turned around. "Uh sorry Trunks I didn't mean to interrupt your shower. I just wanted to surprise you." He smiled.

Trunks wrapped his arms around Goten from behind. "Well, you did surprise me," Trunks laughed as he held him tight, kissing down his neck. "Kami I missed you so much." He nipped at the skin before he took a bite out of him on the nape of his neck. Through his boyfriend's moans, Trunks could feel himself growing aroused as he licked the blood dry. He was breathing heavy when he said in a husky voice, "turn around chibi so I can see the beautiful face of yours."

Goten turned around in his companion's arms to see Trunks looking at him with intensity in his blue eyes. It almost left him breathless how much the look held love, lust, and passion all for him. Goten was determined to stay concentrated on his face rather his manhood that was pressed up against him. He blushed as Trunks's hand came to rest on his cheek.

"You really are shy aren't you chibi? You know you've seen me naked before. Why should now be any different?"

"You're older and things have changed from when we were kids."

"They certainly have." Trunks smirked as he leaned into Goten and kissed him roughly on the lips, pulled away, and kissed his raven-haired boyfriend where the blush formed on his cheeks. "Kami I can't get over how cute you are. You look good."

"Well I've been working out again but I missed you so much to Trunks." He hugged the older man as he felt Trunks's arms around him.

"As much as I want to spend all day in here, I should really finish up."

"Sure Trunks I'll be getting changed in your room." He walked out.

They were both freshly dressed and cuddling on Trunks's bed. Every limb was intertwined, and their eyes were starring into nothing but each other. They loved the closeness of their bodies together. They just felt safe knowing the other was near, and they were smiling deliriously at each other as they leaned in to kiss each other.

"So, anything new happened while I wasn't here?" asked Goten.

"Well my sister and Uub are bonded in the saiyan tradition, my dad's going to try and bond with Uub, and I have a surprise for you tomorrow." He noticed Goten's eyes lighted up when he said surprise.

"A surprise," he came out of Trunks's arms, "can't you tell me now Trunks," he pleaded. "You know how excited I get about surprises."

"I know chibi but trust me it's worth the wait." He sat up beside his boyfriend. "Anyway how are classes going?"

"You know that's a question my brother usually asks."

"Yeah but when I ask it really means how are you doing being so far away from me?"

"It hasn't been easy, but I have a feeling it's been harder for you."

"You know I never used to be this obvious." Trunks smiled.

"You've always been obvious to me Trunks."

"I feel the same about you."

"So, um I was thinking that tomorrow I could try and see my mother. See if I can try and at least salvage my relationship with her."

"If you need to, then I support you. You know that." He took his hand in his and kissed it."

"I love you Trunks."

"I love you to chibi," he said as Goten's stomach growled. "Your stomach ruined the moment Goten." He put his hand dramatically on his head. "How will we ever get it back?"

Goten laughed as he fell back down on the bed. "I'm hungry."

"Yeah I can see that now." He took his hand. "And now we must feed you."

He led Goten by the hand into the kitchen to see it deserted. He let go to gather some things from the fridge and place before the hungry demi-saiyan. He could see Goten's mouth water, and he smiled. "When's the last time you ate anyway?"

"Um since breakfast."

He watched as Goten took down a lot of food, and he could see the hunger in his eyes. He smirked. 'Just wait till you're beneath me all that hunger in your eyes will be because of me.'

Goten stopped for a moment to see Trunks drift off into his fantasies, and he smiled. "You know your mom gets that same look when she's thinking about your dad, right?"

Trunks came out of his thoughts. "Well if their relationship is any indication, then we'll be living happily together forever."

"I like the sound of that Trunks." He took his hand. "I really do."

"Good, so you think you've had enough food?"

"Yeah, why?"

"You want to go for a walk then?"


	38. Chapter 38

Goten could feel his heart practically beat out of his chest as he stood before the front door of his childhood home. His hand was shaking as he knocked on the door. Standing back he came to stare into the eyes of his mother who was surprised to see him. There was silence before Goten spoke. "Please don't shut the door in my face mom. I just want to talk."

She left the door open as she went inside with her son following her inside. As he closed the door behind him, he noticed his mother walking into the living room. He sat beside her on the couch, and he knew she wasn't going to talk. At the same time he didn't know what to say to her to make her understand him.

"Why did you come all the way here Goten?" she asked.

"I know you think this is a losing battle, but I still love you after you nearly broke my heart that night." She was surprised as he went on. "We never know how much time we have left on earth mom, and I don't want to end things with you being disappointed in my life decisions and me bitter about how you're always trying to pressure me to be someone I'm not."

"I—I just can't Goten. I'm sorry but the only way we have a chance is if you leave that boy behind."

"I love Trunks mother, and he loves me to. Nothing is ever going to change that. You either deal with it or you never see me again." He started to tear up. "I—I don't want that to happen. I don't want to wake one day and find out you're gone before we've ever had a chance to make things right between us."

"What you want I don't have the heart to give you now get out of my house."

Goten walked out quickly with tears in his eyes as he flew off towards the city. He was supposed to meet Trunks in some location he had never been before. He landed in a deserted alley before he came out to meet Trunks in front of a nice apartment complex. He was confused. "What's going on Trunks? What are we doing here?" Trunks smiled as he took his hand in his. Goten felt all the warmth Trunks was offering him at the moment as opposed to his mother who he always got a cold sensation by.

"You're looking at our new home." He turned to his chibi who surprised him by breaking down as he hugged him. "Goten, wha—what's wrong?"

"Le—lets go up and talk about it."

"Ok."

Inside the apartment Goten went crazy with looking around. His eyes widened, and his jaw dropped at every sight. Trunks watched in amusement, and he laughed. It was so Goten to react this way to things he wasn't used to.

"Surprise."

"So this is what you wouldn't tell me about yesterday?" He smiled. "Trunks this is like the best idea you've ever had."

"I couldn't agree more chibi," wrapping his arm around his waist. "I brought all your stuff over here."

Goten turned to face him. "You're the best boyfriend ever." He kissed him on the cheek.

"Yeah I know I know. It's nice to hear to."

"So what do we do now?"

"The only thing we can do, consummate in the apartment." He smirked as Goten rolled his eyes but hugged his horny prince to his body.

They ended up taking a walk in the park. Goten smiled as Trunks pouted the whole time they were walking. With all the excitement going on Goten almost had forgotten about his conversation with his mother when he saw a mother pass by them with her son, holding him and kissing him.

Anger passed through him he had never felt before and as he gripped his fingers into his flesh he thought about how unfair it was that other mothers and sons shared affection. He didn't notice the blood running down his hand and onto his arms until Trunks let out a startled cry.

"Goten! You're bleeding." He took his hands in his. "We should get you home and patched up. I don't want you to get infected."

Instead of answering his companion he said, "I—I think it's hopeless. My mom will never accept me, and you know what it's not only sad but unfair. She'll never see you the way that I do. She'll never see how good you treat me."

Trunks was surprised how much Goten's power was increasing with each painful word that came out of his mouth. He knew he had to calm him down or else he could destroy the park, but he was at a loss for words. He couldn't do anything to fix the relationship between Chichi and her youngest son, and he couldn't help but think it was his entire fault. Suddenly an idea popped into his head and he smiled.

"My world's crashing down and all you can do is smile?"

"I never told you this but before you were born, I knew you were on your way to earth. When I heard from my mother that Chichi was pregnant for the second time, I smiled. I was there when you started growing inside your mom and when I felt for you, you felt me back from inside her belly.

"It was amazing, and," he laughed, "I was there when you were born. My mom and dad were waiting in the waiting room and mom had fallen asleep as well as dad. I was awake and bored, so I wandered the hospital halls. When I heard your mom scream, I immediately walked into the room and I saw you come right out of your mother." He smiled. "Of course your brother noticed and carried me back out to my parents."

"Mom brought me to the clear glass where you can see all the babies, and I found you looking right at me. We both smiled at the same time, and I think I knew then that I loved you." He risked a glance at his boyfriend who had tears running down his face. "You're not a mistake. There's nothing wrong with who you are. Kami! I love who you are."

Goten felt himself calm down as he wiped the tears away from his eyes. He smiled. "I—I love you the way you are too Trunks. Lets go home." He reached out to take Trunks's hand, and they walked out of the park. The walk back was comfortable and peaceful, but Trunks was stilling curious about something. "Hey chibi."

"Yeah Trunks."

"How did you learn instant transmission?"

"I just wondered whether I could do it and then I did."

"Does Gohan know?"

"Nope but I think he'll be so jealous when I tell him. He's been trying to master that move for years."

Trunks laughed. "Well maybe it skips a generation."

"You're probably right about that as usual." Goten rolled his eyes.

"You're just jealous that I'm a genius." It was Goten's turn to laugh.

Goten watched as Trunks meticulously patched up his wounded hands and smiled at how careful he was being. It was like he was afraid he would break him if he wrapped the cloth tighter around his self-inflicted wounds. When Trunks was done, he stared down at his hands before kissing them. He smiled at his younger companion as Goten blushed.

"Uh um thank you Trunks."

"You know you act like you don't deserve the pampering I give you."

"Well I've never been treated this good before so it's all new to me."

"Get used to it chibi."

"I—I just wonder why you treat me so well is all."

"It's because I love you so much, and I guess it's another way for me to show that I love you, besides sex."

"So, you're not a sexy crazed maniac like the media portrays you to be?" He smiled.

"Can't believe everything you read." He wrapped his arm around Goten on the couch as Goten laid his head on his chest.

"I love you Trunks." He kissed his neck, taking in his scent, which was driving him wild with desire.

Before Trunks could say anything, he felt a pressure on his neck, and his eyes went to the bite mark his chibi had created. He was sucking and licking the blood as Trunks's eyes rolled back into his head in pure pleasure. His hands gripped the pillow cushions tighter until the feathers came out.

Goten pulled back and laughed at the scene before him. Feathers were flying everywhere before they landed on his older companion who was blushing in embarrassment. "Your scent was driving me crazy, and I couldn't resist you." He smiled at his smirking boyfriend.

"You missed a spot."

"Wha—Before he could get anything else out, Trunks pounced on him, kissed him quickly on the lips before he nuzzled his neck and pierced the younger one's skin with his teeth. Goten couldn't believe all the things he was feeling all over his body. 'Ka—kami is this what heaven feels like?'

'I—I sure hope so.'

'Trunks!'

'Hey chibi. Telepathy's cool.'

'Yeah it is.'

When Trunks pulled away from his neck, he looked down to see the rise and fall of his companion's chest. He leaned into him and captured his lips with his. Before Trunks could put his hands anywhere inappropriate on his boyfriend, the front door burst open and a very angry Vegeta with a very scared Uub came inside.

The couple separated from each other, but Goten could tell Trunks was not happy about being interrupted. "What is so kami damn important that you had to come straight through the door?" he asked in frustration.

"Calm down Trunks this might be important," said Goten.

"Ok fine father what's going on?" Trunks and Vegeta went into the kitchen while Uub stayed in the living room with Goten. Suddenly another presence showed up at the door and in came Pan.

Trunks waited for his father to speak but when he didn't right away, he started to get annoyed. "So, how's the bonding going?" Trunks couldn't help but smile.

"We were fine talking about his life, which I found interesting."

"What was the problem?"

"It's when he got to talking about Bulla."

"Things got awkward huh?"

"I wanted to wring his neck."

"Come on father what is so bad that he mentioned?"

"Well first I was curious how he knew the saiyan ritual so well and he told me Bulla was in the room when I was talking to you about saiyan puberty."

Trunks burst out laughing so hard he had to hug his sides and lean up against the counter to keep himself from falling down. He didn't notice his father's death glare until he calmed down and wiped the smile off his face. "You know how curious Bulla was when she was little. She's so stubborn that when you told her it was a conversation between just you and me she probably felt left out. She hates feeling left out."

"Looking back I should have picked a private place to have that conversation."

"That's true but why are you blaming this on Uub?"

"It's easier I guess to blame him rather than Bulla," he smirked, "and it's fun to make him scared."

Trunks smiled. "So this means you think he's a good mate for Bulla as well as a good guy, who will respect her and treat her right?" Vegeta grunted. "I'll take that as a yes."

They returned back into the living room to see Pan in tears in her uncle's arms as Goten. Trunks looked to his boyfriend. "What's going on?"

"She overheard one of the arguments her mother had with mine."

"I—I can't stand it. How can Grandma be so cruel when she talks about my uncle?" She looked to Trunks for answers. "Tell me how a mother can tear down her child like that?"

"Pan," Trunks kneeled down to face the upset girl in her uncle's embrace, "Chichi is just having a hard time with Goten because he doesn't fall in line with her wishes. I don't think she expected Goten to slip out of her control unlike your dad no offense."

"None taken."

"I think she's struggling with the fact that she thinks she doesn't know her son at all. By saying hurtful things to your mom, dad, your grandpa and you about Goten, she's trying to understand what kind of person he is."

"In a weird way I guess that makes sense." Her glanced to her uncle who wiped the tears on her cheek away as she smiled at him. She pulled away from his embrace but not before she hugged him. "I love you uncle Goten."

"I love you to Pan." He hugged her back. "I know the arguing is hard on you, and it was hard on me to but you have two wonderful parents who love you unconditionally and well always be there for you when you need to talk." He smiled. "And don't forget about me to?"

"I won't," she turned to Trunks. "Thank you Trunks for rationalizing my grandma's behavior.

"Sure," he smiled, "no problem Pan." He hugged her before everyone said his or her goodbyes and left.


	39. Chapter 39

While Goten and Trunks were watching TV in their new home together, Trunks's thoughts had strayed from the meaningless media to his own thoughts. Looking to the man leaning against him he thought, 'how could anyone say such hurtful things to you chibi? You're such a good person better then I am anyway.' He thought about his scandalous lifestyle he had lived before him and Goten were a couple. 'I can't believe I lived such a destructing life. What the hell was I thinking?' He shook his head. He knew what he had been thinking. 'I was young and plus I wanted to get lost in everyone's expectations for me with women and alcohol.'

Goten looked from a commercial on TV to his boyfriend, whose face was serious. He smiled. 'I know when you're deep in thought Trunks. You can't fool me.' His hand touched the older one's cheek, and he turned to see Goten was trying to get him out of his head. "Has anyone told you, you think too much?'

"No, not really. I come from a family of thinkers."

"So, you mind telling me what you were thinking about?"

"You mean you weren't reading my thoughts?"

"Believe it or not I like to give you your privacy sometimes unlike someone I know." He smiled.

"Hey, I'm not that bad chibi."

"Soooo are you going to tell me or what?"

"Just thinking how lucky I am to have you that's all." He kissed him on the forehead.

"I don't know why you think you're not good enough for me Trunks. Where does this self-defeating behavior come from?"

Trunks smiled sadly. "I think it comes from my father. He felt being with my mother and raising a family would erase his past demons but everyday I can see him fighting them everyday to become better for me, my sister, and most importantly for my mother."

"So what past demons are you fighting?"

"The time we spent apart from each other changed me into another person. I would party hard at clubs, smoke, get drunk, and sleep with women. Some I didn't even know their names. I was just starting at Capsule, and the expectations for me were high since I was replacing my mom the famous Bulma Briefs. I felt the pressure, so I just got lost in this other person. I forgot who I was after you left."

"Trunks that's ridiculous and you know it. You were a good person before any of that happened."

"Yeah because you were there beside me to make me a better person."

"I wasn't always there Trunks. What about the year before I was born?"

"I remember my father was distant with me. Mom, grandpa, and grandma were great to me and gave me love, but you're the one who showed me what to do with that love." He stood up letting his boyfriend go as he stepped in front of the TV. "It was just the way you carried yourself. You were so carefree and happy and when we spent time together as kids I pushed away those feelings of being distanced from my father away."

"Looks can be deceiving Trunks. There were times when I was happy and carefree, but there were times where I wondered about my dad. Would I ever see him? And I would cry because there was a part of me missing out there. He missed so much of my life that I can't get back. So, you know what I'm not this perfect person who you put on a pedestal."

"I never said you were perfect Goten. I just love you so much is that so bad?"

"NO! It's not it's just I don't think I'm loving you as much as you're loving me."

"It's not a competition Goten and if you feel that way, then do something about it."

Silence filled the room and suddenly they both burst out into laughter, hugging their sides tightly. "Wh—why ar—are w—we evening fighting?" asked the raven-haired man.

"I—I thin—think we—we're just stressed out about everything that's been happening." Trunks walked out of the living room with a curious Goten following him.

He watched as Trunks started to pack a bag with their clothes and bathing suits. "Trunks, what are you doing?"

"It's Spring break chibi. We're getting the hell out of her and going to an island with water, sand, sun, and—

"Master Roshi's?"

"He said we could spend time at his place. I'm just taking him up on his offer."

Goten smiled. "Sounds good to me Trunks. Lets get out of here."

They walked back into the living room and into the kitchen. Trunks used his capsules to store the food and keep it fresh. Making there way out the door of the apartment complex, they made their way into a deserted alley before they took off into the sky.

The fresh air relaxed the two demi-saiyans as they flew over the water. They were smiling and enjoying the sights. Trunks looked over at his serene boyfriend. "Goten."

"What's up Trunks?" He looked at him with wondering in his eyes.

"I'm sorry. I think you're right. Sometimes I do put you on a pedestal but I know you're not perfect believe me."

"Hey! Anyway I'm sorry to."

"What do you have to be sorry for?"

"Snapping at you like that. It's just for the longest time that's what everyone thought I was, the nice boy, a perfect boy like Gohan. Actually I was that way for a while to please my mother."

"When did things change for you?"

"I think the final straw was when I heard my mother's plans for my life. She was talking about it with her friends from around the neighborhood. I thought how dare she lay out a plan for me. I felt like she didn't think I was smart enough to make decisions for my own life. I felt out of control and when I did that was the day…" He smiled, leaving Trunks hanging.

"That was the day that what?"

He looked at Trunks dead in the eyes. "I feel in love with you." Suddenly he noticed Trunks stop in his track and fall over into the water. "Trunks!" He saw him break the surface. "What happened?"

"Just out of curiosity how old were you when you realized this?"

"Fourteen but I was scared Trunks. I wasn't ready to pursue you and plus I didn't know how you would react."

"You mean we could have been together sooner if you weren't so shy?"

Master Roshi sensed two energies coming his way as he walked outside with a smile on his face. Trunks stepped down first on the island and before Roshi could welcome him, he walked passed him and into his house with an angry look on his face. When Goten landed after his companion, he walked towards Roshi.

"Sorry about his rudeness we had a fight before we got here."

"You know when he stormed passed me just now he reminded me of Bulma." Roshi smiled as Goten laughed.

"Hey! I heard that," Trunks screamed from the open window.

"I think it's best to let him cool off. So, what are you up to?"

They sat in the beach chairs facing the beautiful view of the water. "Well Pan and Gohan were here yesterday sparring and well Pan talks a lot about you to your brother."

"She just worries about me, but I'm fine."

"Your mother's been pretty hard on you, huh?"

"I guess my dad talks to you about me to."

"Yeah and I can understand why you needed to get away. So what's going on with you and Trunks?"

"Well I don't know if you heard we're a couple now. We just got a place together away from both our homes."

"I did and I was surprised but it only seems natural you two would end up together. You two were so close as kids and good for you for getting away from your mother."

"I feel that way to. I feel different you know kind of lighter if that make sense."

"Well it's good to have some company. It gets lonely on the island ever since Krillin and his family moved out."

"You need to find yourself a good woman."

"Nah my magazines are all I need."

Goten shook his head. "Some things never change," he laughed.

"So, why's Trunks in such a bad mood?"

"I—I'm no really sure. I think he thinks if I wouldn't have been so shy when I was younger, then we could have been together sooner. I don't think he likes time wasted but at the time I discovered I had feelings for him a lot of things were going on in my life. I had just decided to rebel against mom's plan for me, I was scared of these new feelings, and the kids at school were making fun of me."

"Wow that's a lot to take on at a young age but maybe there's something you don't understand about your best friend."

"Usually it's not hard to read him but I couldn't this time. I think he was blocking me out."

"You're probably right so try and see it from his perspective. He's the son of a saiyan prince and a strong woman, who are both stubborn. Vegeta learned from an early age that emotions were for the weak. Somewhere along the way Trunks picked up on his father's habits. Goten, I think he needs you and he's afraid to admit it because as much as we don't want to care about what our parents think, a part of us always will."

"I think it goes for me to. Somewhere inside I want my mother to be proud of the person I've become even though I know it won't happen but forget about that Trunks is more important. I have to concentrate on the people I really care about."

"We're certainly wise beyond our years Goten." They both laughed.

Goten made his way upstairs to Trunks's room and as he opened the door, he saw Trunks asleep on the bed. He frowned at how tired he looked, but he brought the covers over his exhausted boyfriend and sat by his side until he woke up. While he was waiting, he looked closer at Trunks and smiled as his lavender locks slid across his face, covering his eyes. Moving the strands out of his eyes, he saw a smile come to his face.

Goten decided to be bold as he moved from his place on a chair to the bed. He was trying to be careful not to wake his boyfriend as he positioned himself at the headboard of the bed. His legs were spread so that Trunks's sleeping body was between them. Carefully he pulled the sleeping saiyan prince up to him with Trunks's head lying on his torso. His arms went around Trunks as he leaned his head into Trunks's hair, which was so soft and smelled so good that Goten nuzzled it.

Trunks woke up to someone smelling his hair, which he thought was strange but then he realized it was his companion who he was leaning against. His arms were around his waist, and the warmth he was feeling was indescribable, but it made him happy. He decided to let his chibi know he was awake by stroking his legs, bringing out a moan from his younger counterpart.

"You—you're hm ah! Awake."

"Well you were sniffing my hair."

"Hey Trunks."

"Yeah chibi."

"I'm sorry for upsetting you. I just wasn't fully accepting my feelings for you at the time."

"Well I may have been too upset if that's possible."

"It's all right Trunks."

"It's just I've loved you for such a long time and the thought that we could have been together sooner would have prevented a lot of sleepless nights in the regeneration tank, lovesickness, and my bad behavior."

Goten removed himself from Trunks and got off the bed. "So, are you trying to say it's all my fault?"

Trunks stood before him. "No, it's all my fault for not being brave enough for admitting my feelings for you."

"Oh," Goten blushed, feeling embarrassed. "Sorry for my assumption." He sat back down on the bed. He felt Trunks sit beside him. "I feel like we're just trying to pick fights with each other Trunks."

"Yeah. Maybe we're a lot more stressed then we realized." He smiled. "Come on lets go for a swim. I'm sure that will relax us."

"Ok." Goten went looking through the clothes for his trunks. Pulling them out he saw Trunks undressing in front of him. He turned around and blushed as he went into the bathroom to change.

When he came out, Trunks shook his head and laughed. "You know you're going to see me this way sooner or later," he said with his trunks on. "There's no need to look away from me." He put his hand on his shoulder to see Goten look at him before he closed the space between them with his mouth on his.

With their arms around each other, they were making out so intensely that they didn't realize Roshi had come in to see how they were doing. "Oh well I can see you two made up. I'm glad. Two people so close as you should never stay mad at each other."

The water felt great to Goten as he floated on his back, staring into the sky. He sighed in contentment as the motion of the waves carried him out. When he was about to close his eyes, he felt a wet kiss on his cheek. His gaze went to Trunks, who demanded his attention. He smiled as he got out of his position and swam into Trunks's embrace, putting his arms around his neck as Trunks slid his hands around his companion's waist.

"Kami this is nice isn't it?" asked Goten. "The sun, water, and you, what could be better than this?"

"I couldn't agree more. I'm pretty amazing to spend time with." He smiled.

Goten rolled his eyes. "So typical for you to think highly of yourself." He laughed.

"Well if I don't who will?"

"I will." He kissed Trunks on the cheek before he moved down to his jaw and then down his neck.

Trunks couldn't stand the assault his boyfriend was giving to his face and neck. He needed more than that, so he stroked his waist before his hands slipped inside, pressing his body against his companion before moving to the back of Goten's shorts squeezing his butt. He heard Goten yelp in surprise.

"Tru—Trunks," Goten moaned.

"Yes chibi," Trunks purred in his ear as he squeezed harder, pushing them closer together.

"Ah, ah I—He couldn't finish his thought when Trunks kissed him passionately on the mouth, his tongue memorizing the insides of him as he wrapped his legs around his waist with Trunks's hands still on his butt.

Trunks groaned but continued his thorough examination of his chibi's mouth as Goten ran his fingers through Trunks's hair, making the prince growl in his mouth. When Trunks separated their mouths to breathe, he took his hands out of his boyfriend's shorts, but he was amused when Goten whimpered. He smiled at the reaction. "So, you do like my hands done there, huh chibi?" He smirked.

Goten blushed. "Shut up Trunks you're so mean." He pouted as Trunks traced the side of his face with his fingers, looking at him so intensely with his blue, piercing eyes. "Trunks," he said softly, "what is it?"

"I love you."

"I love you to Trunks."

After their intimate display in the water, they laid out in the sun on a towel, holding each other under an umbrella. When Trunks watched Goten close his eyes and drift off into what he hoped would be pleasant dreams, he looked down at the mark he had left on his sleeping chibi and thought about how their lives would change once they bonded completely to each other.

He knew he would probably become more possessive of him, and he would need him more than he would ever understand. He then wondered if they should bond completely. 'Will the bond put a strain on our relationship?" Will I end up chasing him away?' He knew he would have to talk about this with Goten before they mated.

Looking out into the distance Trunks knew this wouldn't last. 'He'll go back to school, and I'll go back to work.' Yet he smiled knowing his chibi would always come home to him as he leaned in and kissed his ear, making his chibi giggle.

"Tha—that tickles Trunks." He opened his eyes and was met with a kiss.

Trunks and Master Roshi were eagerly waiting for Goten's cooking. They could smell the food from were they sat, and Roshi smiled at how impatient Trunks was becoming. "Patience is a virtue Trunks," Roshi said.

"Well my empty stomach can't wait much longer."

"Keep your trunks on Trunks. Dinner is almost done," said Goten.

"I'll take them off if it will get you and the food in here faster." Roshi laughed as Goten blushed, turning back to his cooking.

Soon enough everything was set down before Trunks and Roshi as their eyes glazed over how delicious the food looked. Goten smiled at their reaction as he sat down with them to eat. "Well, what are you two waiting for? Dig in."

After dinner they all sat back and sighed at how good the food was. Trunks turned to his companion. "Goten, that was amazing."

"Thanks Trunks."

"Yeah, who knew you had your mother's cooking chops?"

Goten smiled sadly. "She would be proud of everything I've learned."

"Oh Goten I'm sorry I didn't mean—

"It's ok Master Roshi. I appreciate the comment."

"Well, in my opinion you're cooking is better than your mom's ever was," said Trunks.

"How is there a difference Trunks between her cooking and mine?"

"I don't know how to explain it but when I looked at the meal, I saw you. Plus you're much creative with the spices you put in your food."

"That's very intuitive of you to say Trunks," said Master Roshi.

"Well I've always had an interest in Goten's characteristics and behavior."

"You make me sound like one of your science experiments Trunks."

"Aw and you're such a cute little experiment of mine." Trunks smiled.

Goten took all of the empty dishes to the kitchen, washing them all by hand. While he was doing that, Roshi went outside to set on his chair and drifted off into sleep. Trunks came into the kitchen, watching Goten's gaze, which was out the window.

"It's beautiful out there isn't it?"

Goten smiled. "I wish we could stay out here forever." He watched as Trunks took a dish and started to clean with him. "Thanks."

"You know I was thinking about the same thing when we were lying on the beach."

"But Trunks we can't you know I have school and you have Capsule and besides I want to graduate college." He sighed. "Maybe then my mother would come, support and watch me graduate." He felt Trunks's hands on his shoulder.

"You know something tells me she would chibi."

When they finished, Goten decided he needed a shower while Trunks lounged around the couch, watching TV, but he couldn't help but think about Goten wet and naked in the shower, rubbing himself clean. He sighed. 'I know I want him, but I think he's afraid. This would be his first time after all and with Valese's comment about not being good in bed, it may have made him insecure. The question is how to make him secure in himself and his sexuality.' He heard the shower water turn off, and Trunks made his way upstairs, opened the door to see Goten wrapped in a towel, water clinging to every part of his body, standing in the middle of the room. "Trunks."

"There's no need to feel insecure about yourself Goten. You're the most beautiful person I know inside and out," he said as he brought his hand to the back of his neck and started to massage it. "And the most tense right now that's for sure."

Goten leaned in to the older saiyan, taking in the sea smell that lingered from their swim earlier. "Maybe you should shower Trunks." He leaned away, gathered his fresh clothes, and headed downstairs to change in the bathroom on the first floor.

Trunks didn't realize just how insecure Goten was about himself until now. 'I don't know what he has to be insecure about. His body is amazing, and he's—oh crap I think I put him on a pedestal again.' He shook his head as he entered the bathroom. 'I am such an idiot.'

The warm water didn't make him feel better, but he meant what he said to his chibi. 'I definitely can't take back what I said, but I can try understand why he feels like he can't measure up.' He couldn't lie to himself either. He was sick of relying on his own hand to relieve himself. He hadn't had sex for a while, and it was taking its toll on his body as well as his mind. He wanted Goten so bad, and he could tell Goten wanted him to but something was stopping him.

Stepping out of the shower he used his ki to dry him off. He picked out another pair of shorts, put them on, and went back downstairs to find his boyfriend watching mindless TV. He sat beside his nervous chibi who couldn't bring himself to look at his prince. Trunks was surprised when Goten spoke first. "Are you mad at me Trunks?"

"No chibi I'm not mad at you. Sexually frustrated yes but not mad. I just want to understand why you don't want to have sex with me?"

"I—it's not that I don't want you Trunks believe me. You—you're so—Lust is what Trunks saw in his eyes when he stared at him.

Trunks smiled at him. "Then what is it Goten?"

"Well you—you've been with a lot of women. What if I'm not good enough?"

"Being with those women wasn't about love, it was about me getting a quick fix. I detached myself from them. They were only for my pleasure."

"You know you sounded just like your father when you said that Trunks."

"In a way that's what my father had until he met my mother. He didn't realize there was more to a woman then getting pleasure and bearing children to continue on the saiyan race. By living on earth he discovered love with my mother."

Goten smiled. "Your parents have certainly come along way, huh?"

"Yeah they have so you have to understand something. I love you, and I know you love me to. When we have sex, it's not about getting a quick fix from each other. It's about connecting on a level together that we've never been on before. It's about bonding with each other for eternity, making a commitment."

"I guess I never saw it like that before." Trunks felt him relax as he took his hand in his.

"What can I say I'm really good at rationalizing things?" He smirked as he kissed his boyfriend on the cheek before he made his way down his neck.

Making his way to Goten's ear, he whispered, "I want you SO badly right now Goten." He was panting in the younger's man's ear. "I love you." Before Trunks knew what was happening, he was on his back with Goten straddling his lips. His eyes were feral and wanting as he leaned down, taking Trunks's lips in his. When he let go, he smiled down at the saiyan prince.

He leaned down over Trunks's body and began kissing down his chest, leaving wet trails all the way to the waistband of his shorts. Goten's eyes were open as he watched his boyfriend react to his lips on his skin. His eyes were close, but he could see the bliss all over his face. He then left his chest to kiss him on the lips softly before looking down at his companion's shorts.

Trunks could tell his chibi was nervous, but he took his hands and guided them to his waist. "It's all right Goten. You can do it."

Looking at Goten with confidence on his face, Trunks made him feel better about what he was about to do. A smile came to his face as he got an idea. Trunks saw the look and wondered what he was thinking about doing. Trunks watched as Goten slid the shorts off of Trunks at an agonizingly slow pace.

"Go—goten," he whined. "A—and you said I was mean. Please!"

Goten had never heard Trunks beg before, and it was all because he wanted him so badly. "All right Trunks I think I've punished you enough." The shorts were completely off as Goten's eyes widened at the beautiful site before him. "Wow." He blushed, but he rid himself of his shyness as he swallowed Trunks whole with his mouth. He could feel Trunks thrashing beneath him, moaning in pleasure as Goten sucked on him.

"O—oh! Kami Goten," Trunks said as his boyfriend sucked harder on his member. Goten blushed from the sounds coming out of Trunks's mouth and for some reason he could sense his prince's release was coming soon. "Chi—chibi." Goten nodded at him, understanding what was about to happen.

Trunks's essence spilled into his mouth, and Trunks was impressed about how Goten was able to swallow everything that came from inside his body out. Trunks groaned at the scene as he lied back down, trying to catch his breath. "Tha—that was amazing Goten," he said as Goten lied his head on his chest as Trunks's arms went around him.

Goten could hear his prince's racing heart and feel the sweat on his, warm body. His gaze moved from his body to his face that was smiling down at him with his lavender bangs plastered to his forehead. "You look completely wiped out Trunks."

"Well it was all you're doing." He sighed. "Wow I can't believe how well you worked your mouth on me. You're sure you're a virgin?"

"Yes Trunks," Goten laughed.

Trunks kissed him on the forehead. "Y—you know you exceeded my expectations chibi. I've ne—never been this wiped out be—before." He closed his eyes until he felt Goten's fingers massaging his inner thigh, making his eyes shoot up. "You—you're going to get me all worked up again."

"I know. I just want to make sure you don't forget about me." He smiled seductively, making Trunks's body grow hotter.

"O—oh believe me Goten I could never forget about you chibi."

"I'll let you rest first Trunks." Kissing him on the cheek as he brought the blanket on the couch down to cover their bodies.

As Goten snuggled into Trunks's body, Trunks smiled before he drifted off into sleep. Goten stayed awake to watch his companion sleep. The prince was so breath taking to look at, and he couldn't believe he didn't notice before. The rise and fall of his chest soon lulled him to sleep as well.

Goten woke up to see Trunks leaning up against the couch. When he spotted his chibi awake, he smiled. "You look well rested," said Goten.

"Yeah and I feel like have energy to spare on you." Trunks smirked as he crawled over the younger man, forcing him on his back. Trunks kissed him on the lips before he copied what his chibi had done to his chest earlier. He could hear the pleasurable sounds coming from his companion and all he could do was smile deliriously.

"Tru—TRUNKS! Ahh," he said as Trunks played with the waistband of his shorts. "Plea—please ta—take them off."

Trunks smirked. "I've never heard more beautiful words come out of your mouth." He pulled them off in one swift motion to look down at the breathtaking, naked creature below him. He licked his lips as he went in for the kill.

Goten could hardly keep his eyes open or his mouth quiet as Trunks's mouth worked wonders on his member. He gripped the blanket below him with his fingers as he arched his back to get Trunks's mouth completely inside his member. "Oh KAMI! Faster Trunks," he said as his fingers moved through Trunks's hair.

In haze Goten could feel himself closer to release. "Tru—Trunks, I—it's time." When his essence came into Trunks's mouth, he moaned so loud, he was sure Master Roshi could hear it. He blushed. 'Oh man I hope he doesn't catch us in this position.' He dismissed this as soon as he lied back down on the floor, trying to remember how to breathe. He realized he was tired but at the same time he felt satisfied. He was so exhausted that he didn't realize he was lifted off the floor and into Trunks's lap as he wrapped the covers around their naked, sweaty bodies.

"Goten, are you all right?"

"Ye—yeah, wow." He leaned his cheek against Trunks's. "Ti—tired bu—but happy." He smiled.

"Good, I'm glad you're happy." He kissed his cheek. "Judging by how loud you were moaning, I'd say you're very happy."

Goten blushed as he brought his arms from under the blanket to around Trunks's neck. "You think it was that loud that Master Roshi heard me?"

"I think so because he's not sleeping on his chair anymore."

"Oh man!" Goten buried himself in Trunks's shoulder.

"Don't worry so much Goten. It's ok I'm pretty sure he knows what's involved with sex." He paused and then thought. "Although I've never been with someone who's as loud as you before."

"You just love to embarrass me don't you Trunks."

"Well yes but that was a comment."

"Um thanks I guess."

"Goten, look at me." Goten brought his face off his shoulder to look him in his eyes. "I love you, and you were amazing," he said caressing his cheek. "You tasted so good in my mouth." He leaned down and grazed Goten's neck with his teeth as Goten scooted closer to him with his legs positioned on either side of Trunks's waist. Trunks groaned. "Ka—kami chibi I—I'm just so insatiable for you."

Goten smiled. "I love you so much Trunks," he said as he grinded against his prince. "Kam—kami it's so hot," he said with a huskiness in his voice.

"Ye—yes chibi you—you're so hot," he said as he met his grinding.

Exhausted from their escapades, they fell asleep instantly.


	40. Chapter 40

Waking up first Trunks carefully shifted Goten so he was in his arms, got on his feet, and carried his sleeping lover upstairs to the guest bedroom they were staying in. Placing Goten down on the bed and covering the snoozing saiyan, he walked away from him and into the bathroom.

In the mirror Trunks saw two softened eyes instead of the intense blue eyes that usually starred back at him. He was caught off guard by it, but he wasn't surprised. Somehow Goten always made him feel relaxed and peaceful. He smiled as he made his way into the shower. Turning on the warm water he sighed at how good it felt to get clean even though he loved being dirty with his boyfriend.

From the shower he could hear his lover shift in bed. 'Wow I can't believe how connected we're becoming.' He had to admit he was excited to continue further with their bond. It wasn't complete, yet he wanted to complete their bond so bad. He just didn't want to rush his younger lover.

Fresh and clean Trunks came back into the bedroom, dropped his towel, and put another pair of clean shorts on. He kissed Goten on the forehead, decided to let him sleep, and went downstairs to hear Master Roshi come in through the door as Trunks picked up the blanket from the floor, folded it, and put back on the couch. "Hey!"

"Hey Trunks, so how was your time together?" He smiled. "I could sense you two from the market.

"I'm not giving you any details. All I can say is it was amazing but we're not fully complete yet."

"Don't want to push him, huh?"

"How did you know?"

"Well Goten's always been a shy kid."

"Yeah," Trunks smiled, "some things never change."

Roshi brought his bags to the kitchen where Trunks followed him. He helped put groceries away and realized he had left some things out on the counter. "So, what's going on? Special occasion or something?"

"My sister's coming over tonight. I thought I should at least prepare a meal for us, and you and Goten as well."

"It's been a while since I've seen Baba."

"Well she's excited more to see you two for some reason then me."

"So, she knows Goten and I are here?"

"Yep."

"I'm sure she wants to see you too."

"That women has a motive. I just know it."

"Are you sure? I mean what would she want with Goten and I?"

"I don't know. Maybe it has to do with you two being in the process of bonding to each other."

Trunks was beginning to feel a little nervous, and he didn't know why. He could feel his muscles tense up before a hand relaxed them. "What is wrong Trunks?" Trunks 's look softened at his lover's soft voice.

"My sister's going to be here tonight. We better start cooking Goten," said Master Roshi.

"Oh ok Master Roshi." He turned to his lover. "Trunks?" Trunks nodded to say it was ok, that he was ok and not to worry about him. He smiled, watching the two cooks.

A knock came to the door as Trunks went to answer it while Goten and Roshi set the food on the table. Opening the door he was greeted by an old woman with pink, short hair, wearing a black dress with matching hat, carrying her crystal ball in between her hands.

Trunks smiled. "It's been a long time Baba." He stepped aside, letting her in before he closed the door.

"Still polite I see like your mother taught you."

"Well I'm only polite when the occasion calls for it." He smirked.

"You are a real charmer."

Trunks followed Baba into the dining room to see a table full of delectable food. Trunks subconsciously licked his lips and wondered why everyone was staring at him. He then realized what he did with his tongue. "What! I'm hungry." Trunks smiled at his lover as he blushed.

"Then lets not deny these two saiyans their insatiable appetites," said Baba.

"I agree," said Trunks.

They all sat down and dug into the food before them. Roshi and Baba watched as the two demi-saiyans ate so fast they could hardly tell where their hand began and their mouth ended. Baba had to admit it was nice being around people so full of life like she was even at her old age.

After the meal the foursome made their way into the living room where Roshi stared suspiciously at his sister. Baba was aware and frustrated that her brother wouldn't tell her what was on his mind, so she went for the straightforward approach. "Roshi I know you want to ask me why I'm here."

"I know it's not just to see me Baba. You're here to see the boys to. Why?"

"Vegeta called me over as soon as your two kis fluctuated."

"My father?" asked Trunks. "What does he have to do with this?"

"Before you bond completely, he wanted to make sure that's what you two really wanted."

"And you're here because…?" asked Trunks.

"To make sure there are no doubts. If anyone has doubts, then the bond will be strained. Vegeta told me how important it is to really think about. I mean you two will be bonded to each other for life. There's no going back once you go forward." She looked at the two young men. "Now give me your hands." Trunks's hand went in her left hand while Goten's went into her right hand. "Close your eyes, relax and clear your minds."

Baba looked inside the two men, searching for any warning signs that alerted her to any signs of danger. So far so good until she felt something from Goten that worried her. His insecurities were powerful emotions that almost knocked her down, but she found her balance. She discovered how the insecurities stemmed in his life and would reveal them. Her search ended as she let go of their hands, opening their eyes.

"So Baba did you find any doubts?" asked Trunks.

"Not of Goten's love for you but," her gaze went to the young raven haired man, "you're insecurities that your mother created in your mind are intense. Your mother still has some kind of hold on you and until you are secure in yourself, then you'll never be secure with your bond with Trunks. I'm sorry."

Goten didn't know what to say, so he went upstairs without a word, shutting the bedroom door behind. The only thing he could think of was, 'it's all my fault.'

Goten was so angry his mother still had this invisible control over him even though he wasn't living under her roof anymore. He couldn't shake it no matter what he did. He started to wonder what more he could do to try and fix things with her. He felt like he did everything he could to try and make her understand that his present and future was with Trunks. That wasn't going to change just because she said so.

He hugged his knees while he sat on the bed. Tears ran down his eyes in frustration. 'I—I never thought it would be like this.' He sighed. 'Maybe if none of this ever happened between me and Trunks.' He shook his head. 'No, no what am I thinking? I would still have the same problems I have with her.'

He stood up, walked towards the window, and let the sea breeze come into the room. The stars were out, and they were so beautiful to him. Then he thought of Trunks and blushed. 'He's always been there for me no matter what, and I know he'll stick with me though this. I just don't want to strain our bond. There's got to be something I can do to mend things with my mom.'

Out of his thoughts he saw Trunks outside on the island talking to someone on his phone. When his lover's voice rose to a dangerous level, he knew it was Vegeta Trunks was talking to. 'He never raises his voice to his father. This is becoming serious.'

He stepped out on the ledge of the window and landed beside his boyfriend who now noticed Goten wanted his attention. Trunks said his goodbye and hung up. "My dad doesn't know what he's talking about Goten."

"No I think he does Trunks. He's right. We have to be smart about bonding, and I have to find a way to fix what my mother's done to me or else I'll be caring that with me through the rest of our lives. Besides it's not fair to me or fair to you."

"You're right." He noticed the tear stains on his cheeks. "I'm just sorry that I couldn't prevent her from hurting you chibi." He brought his hands to his companion's cheeks, wiping away the tears.

Goten smiled. "I love you." He held him tightly around the waist.

"I love you to." Kissing him on the mouth as Goten moaned in pleasure.

The kiss was so hot that Goten pressed himself against his lover to create heat from the friction. Goten feel his breathing becoming ragged. "Tru—Trunks."

Their grinding became more intense for the two, and Trunks felt like he was about to come right there on the spot. "Ye—yes chibi," he said in his ear.

"I—I know it seems like you ah are the only who wants this, but you need to know I want, I want you so much to." He moaned in the prince's ear.

"You were just too shy to tell me until now," he managed to say in one stable breath.

"I—I oh! Was waiting for the right time."

"You—you mean it wasn't when I swallowed your essence in my mouth with my lips around—

"I—I get it ah! I'm ju—just not used to he—hearing tha—that kind of language from another person before. Especially out loud to my face."

"Then," he pulled away from Goten's body; "you should know that I best express my love and feelings for you through sex. I've never really been that good with expressing myself with others but with you I feel I can do that." Trunks took his hand. "Come on it's late we should really get to bed." Trunks smiled at him.

They walked passed Baba and Roshi, walking upstairs to their room.

"Kami it's a hot night," said Trunks as he closed the door behind them.

"Yeah, isn't it usually cool here at night or wait maybe I'm thinking about Mount Pao."

Trunks made his way to the bed, sat down and swung his legs over to lie down. Just as he was about to close his eyes and drift off to sleep, he felt Goten's weight lying next to him naked, which surprised Trunks.

"What? It's too hot for clothes."

Trunks smiled. "For once I agree with you." He slipped his shorts off as well and gathered Goten in his arms.

But the longer they lied close together, the hotter they both became but Trunks still didn't want to let go of his younger lover. "Trunks," Goten whined.

"I know chibi, but I don't want to let go of you."

"So we both get to suffer?"

"Looks like." Trunks smirked.

"Now you're just being evil Trunks."

"No," he brought his hands to stroke his member, "this is evil."

"Muh—more like tor—torture." Goten said trying to remember how to breathe.

When Goten's essence spilled on the bed, Trunks managed to get all of it in his mouth while still holding on to his lover. His fingers were gripping his waist as he pulled himself up to Goten's face as he kissed him on the lips before lying down on his chest. Closing his eyes, Trunks felt the secure arms of his lover wrap around him. Trunks smiled. 'I knew he wanted to hold me to.'

Goten smiled as he brought the thin blanket over their naked bodies. He held Trunks close, taking in the smell of his hair and his natural scent, which relaxed him and made him aroused at the same time.

Not able to sleep Goten started to think about his mother again. It just made him unhappy thinking about her, but he was determined to make things right not only for his sake but for Trunks's as well. 'Maybe if I have the rest of my family backing me up, she'll see how serious I am about Trunks but I think Trunks would have to be there to.' He smiled. 'After all he's very good at persuading people.'

'Hey! I heard that.'

Goten smiled. 'You know its true Trunks so don't deny it.'

'Fine I like to persuade and when I win it only makes my victory sweeter.'

'Then you'll come with me to Mount Pao?'

'Of course chibi there's nothing I'd rather do then convince your mom that I'm worthy of your love.'

'I know it won't be easy but maybe if you use that passion you have for me and concentrate it into words rather than sex with me, then it's possible you'll, we'll prove to her how serious in love we are.'

'That is a great idea Goten.' He smiled. 'I knew you were smart.'

"Hey! How do you think I made it into college?"

"Your beautiful good looks."

"Don't try to charm your way out of this one Briefs.'

'I don't need charm I only need you.'

Goten laughed. 'Well now you're just trying to get into my pants.'

'Gulity.' Trunks smirked, kissing down his lover's chest.


	41. Chapter 41

In the morning Goten woke up first. Somehow they had separated during their sleep, which Goten was kind of thankful for as he sat up, stretched, and open his eyes. They widened to see Vegeta with his arms crossed over his chest with a pissed off look on his face.

"Vegeta! Wha—what a surprise." He grabbed his shorts from the floor and put them on. He turned to his sleeping lover and shook him awake. "Trunks, Trunks! Wake up your dad's here."

With his eyes still closed when he said, "nice joke chibi like I really believe that." Goten shook Trunks more vigorously. "What!" he yelled as his eyes opened, confirming what his lover had said. "Oh, hey dad what are you doing here?" he asked sitting up, grabbing his shorts from the floor, putting them on, and standing up.

"You have a lot of nerve speaking to me like that on the phone."

"I was angry. How did you expect me to react when you stick your nose in something has nothing to do with you."

"Your well being is my business. You are my son."

Goten was surprised at how serious Vegeta sounded, but he knew it was only because he cared about Trunks. He could tell how surprised Trunks was to by his father's concern for him.

"I appreciate you looking out for me father, but I know what I'm doing. We're going to Mount Pao at the end of the week together to talk to Chichi. If that doesn't work, I don't know what else will."

"So," Trunks walked with his father out of the room, "how's mom and Bulla?"

"Your sister can't separate herself from that—

"Dad, his name's Uub."

"Anyway they're happy together but she misses you."

"And mom?"

"Working hard doing your job no doubt, but she enjoys it I can tell."

"And you miss her being home all the time." Trunks smiled.

"Don't stick your nose in something that has nothing to do with you," Vegeta smirked.

"All right you got me their father."

Making their way into the living room, they saw Roshi and Goten eating breakfast. Sensing Trunks Goten turned to see the two in a better mood. "Everything ok?" he asked.

"Yeah," he smiled at his lover as he sat beside him. "I hope you left some food for me?"

"I maybe greedy sometimes, but I'm not evil." He pushed Trunks's plates in front of him.

"That has yet to be proven."

"You two better be ready to train after you eat," said Vegeta as he relaxed on the couch. Both whined in protest but the prince of all saiyans wasn't taking it. "You will do as I say, do I make myself clear?" the two nodded as Master Roshi laughed.

Both demi-saiyans smiled as they got back to their meal. By the end they were holding their stomachs in contentment. "Kami that was good, eh Goten?"

"Yeah, I'm amazing." He blushed hearing how it sounded. "I mean with cooking food." Trunks laughed. "Shut up Trunks, you're mean." He crossed his arms.

By the end of training Trunks and Goten could barely stand up. Goten collapsed on the sand on his back while Trunks collapsed into a sitting position, trying to catch their breaths.

"I have to admit you two weren't so bad today," said Vegeta.

"That sounded like a complement and an insult at the same time," said Goten.

` Trunks smiled. "Yeah, it kind of did."

"Whatever I'll see you around Trunks." Vegeta took off away from the island.

Trunks smiled at his dad's retreating form in the sky. When his gaze fell upon his lover, he wondered what the look on his face was about. "Chibi?"

"You know after all these years I'm glad you and your dad were able to become closer," Goten smiled. "You know when we were little it use to pain me how you had a father, and he wouldn't give you the time of day. I was actually scared of what my father would be like when I met him that day at the tournament. I wondered if I'd able to connect to my dad."

"I'm glad to, but I'm also happy for you. You and your dad get another chance to connect again."

Goten smiled again. "Kami I'm so exhausted I don't think I could get up."

"I—I know what you mean. My father really worked us hard today." Trunks managed to stand up. "But I think I can spare enough of strength for the both of us." He lifted his raven-haired companion in his arms and walked inside the house, passed a sleeping Master Roshi on the couch, and up the stairs to their room.

Lying Goten down on the shower floor he turned on the water and picked up his tired lover. He brought them both under the water somehow waking up his lover while stripping their shorts in the process.

"Trunks," he kissed his cheek.

"So, you're not tired enough for that, huh?" Trunks smirked.

"I—I am." He leaned on his chest as his lips connected with his skin.

"Go—Goten if you continue that, I don't know how long I'll be able to hold you up."

Goten whispered in his ear, "Lets lie down." He smiled.

Trunks carefully lied his lover down and then lied himself on top of him, pressing their bodies together. Both groaning they held each other tighter as they grinded against each other.

"Oh! Ah! Trunks!" He moaned, burying himself in Trunks's neck as his finger stroked his back.

"You feel so good chibi," Trunks said breathlessly as he nuzzled Goten's neck.

"I—I love you Trunks." He kissed his lips softly before pulling away, lying his head back down.

"I love you to Goten." He pressed his lips on his lover's lips roughly as his tongue entered his mouth, exploring his mouth, making Goten moan. Pulling away Trunks let his lover breathe before he kissed Goten once again. When he felt Goten sit up while they were still kissing, Trunks wondered what his lover was planning so he pulled away. "Chibi?" he question as he watched Goten lie down on his stomach, his eyes filled with lust and love just for him and then he knew what his chibi needed from him. Completion.

Trunks wanted to more than anything to be inside his lover. His mind and heart were in conflict, remembering what his father had said about completing the bond.

Trunks scooted over to his lover, sitting beside him as he ran his fingers over Goten's bare back, making circles until his fingers made their way to the scar where his tail used to be. He watched as his lover sighed in pleasure, as his eyes grew heavy. When Trunks leaned down and brushed his lips against the scar, Goten went mad as his body started to thrash, eagerly waiting for his lips to do that again.

Goten was waiting but nothing was happening, so he turned his head to see Trunks's gripping his thighs as he made his way on top of his younger companion. Straddling Goten's waist the raven-haired demi-saiyan couldn't help but moan as he looked at his prince riding him.

Trunks smiled as he leaned forward and started to kiss down his chibi's back, leaving wet kisses in his wake, making his lover squirm below him. He decided this wasn't enough for him and an idea popped into his head as he smirked. When his tongue made contact with his lover's skin, Goten squeaked in surprise. "Trunks!"

"What? You don't like it?" Trunks was curious about how his companion would answer.

"Nn—no I—It just was unexpected." He smiled up at his prince before he lied back down on his arms.

As soon as he could feel Trunks's tongue on his back again, he shivered in anticipation of what was to come next. Never in his life did he imagine how Trunks's finger inside his opening would feel until he hissed. "Are you all right?"

"Plea—please ke—keep going Trunks." He tried concentrating on anything else but the pain but when Trunks's second finger was inside him, he lost all control of himself as he groaned in discomfort.

"I know it hurts chibi, but you need to relax. I promise you will feel pleasure soon." He watched his lover nod as he brought his two fingers further inside the uncomfortable saiyan until he hit the spot inside him that made him moan with ecstasy. He felt his prince's fingers hit the spot over and over again as he buried his head in his arms, just feeling all these new sensations in his body. They were so overwhelming, but they felt so good to him.

"Tru—Trunks," he said breathlessly as he turned his head back to Trunks with lust in his eyes.

"I know chibi," he smiled as he removed his fingers from his opening. "You need me inside you." He stood up and spotted a Vaseline jar. "In the shower, huh?" He shook his head as he got back to straddling his younger lover's waist. "Now," he smirked, "where were we?" He opened the jar, took some in his two fingers, and coated the inside of his lover before coating his penis.

Positioning himself in front of Goten's entrance he slowly entered him, knowing his lover was feeling pain at the moment. When Trunks picked up the pace, moving faster and faster in and out of his young lover, he could hear him growl as he closed his eyes to feel himself inside his chibi. It felt so great, his warmth all around him, making him feel alive. As Goten met each thrust, they both moaned in unison.

Feeling orgasm was coming, Trunks let out one word, "G—g—goten." He felt his lover's acknowledgement when he spilled inside his lover. As he slipped out of his chibi, he collapsed beside him, breathing as hard as he was. He smiled as Goten smiled back at him. What strength Goten could muster he used to move his head to lie on Trunks's chest. Trunks's arms went around him as they drifted off into dreamland.

Trunks opened his eyes to see the shower water still pouring on their bodies. He smiled as he looked to his sleeping chibi in his arms. He kissed him on the forehead as he felt their bond strengthen compared to a few hours ago. 'Wow I didn't think it was possible to feel this good.' His gaze stayed on his young love's face, which was so peaceful and happy. 'I love you chibi,' kissing him on the cheek.

Goten smiled. 'You just want me inside you.'

'Why chibi I'm offended?'

He laughed. 'Yeah right you are.' He opened his eye and was met with two beautiful blue ones.

"I love you, and you're tired. We can wait it's fine with me." He kissed his neck and lied back down on his stomach to close his eyes until he felt his boyfriend straddling his waist. "Goten."

"I'm not tired. I'm ready."

Trunks was surprised by his chibi sticking his fingers inside of his opening, startling Trunks, moving deeper and deeper inside Trunks that the prince thought he would come on the spot but he maintained control of his body. The growling sounds coming out of Trunks's mouth was enough for Goten to hit the spot inside Trunks that sent him over the edge with desire for something bigger than his chibi's fingers inside him. "Goten! Please."

He smirked at the prince down below him. 'Who would have thought I could get Trunks like this?' He leaned down, giving Trunks a quick kiss on the lips before he coated the inside of Trunks and his member.

Lining up with Trunks's opening he spread the prince's legs and entered him slowly as Trunks bit his lip to keep himself from screaming out in pain. Suddenly a wave of pleasure came over him as Goten moved faster inside him, making Trunks moan, occasionally screaming Goten's name.

Goten could feel orgasm coming, and he sensed that Trunks understood as he sprayed inside his prince with some of the essence hitting Goten's torso. He threw his head back and moaned in pure pleasure before coming out from inside Trunks and lying at his prince's side. His gaze then went to the exhausted saiyan and they smiled at each other once again. "I—I love you Trunks."

Trunks closed his eyes and then opened them again. "I love you to Goten."

They held each other close under the now cold water showering down on their sex smelled bodies. Their eyes didn't leave each other's gaze until their lips met in a tender, passionate kiss. The kiss got more intense as their tongues explored watch other's mouths as they grinded their arousals together.

Their lips parted to breathe, and Trunks's arm came from around him to caress the pale cheek of his chibi. "How do you feel Goten?"

"Sleepy but complete if that makes sense."

"Yeah it does I feel the same way you do."

"I—I know I probably instigated this."

"It's all right chibi. I wanted you so badly, and I don't regret what we did."

"I don't either besides I wanted you so badly to." He smiled.

"So, you are evil after all? Manipulating your horny boyfriend."

"You're the one allowing my behavior, so you are as much to blame as I am."

"We're both instigators," Trunks smirked as he kissed him on the lips.


	42. Chapter 42

The trip to Mount Pao was nerve wracking for Goten as he and Trunks flew from Master Roshi's place to his childhood home. Trunks could sense his mate's nerves as he flew over to him. "It's going to be all right chibi. I'll be right beside you the whole time." He smiled.

"I know Trunks. I just hope this works."

"If we stand strong with no fear towards your mother, then maybe she'll respect what we have together."

Goten nodded. "But if my mother still doesn't accept us, then—

"We leave knowing we did everything we could, we return to our lives together, and I show you how much I love you each and everyday." Goten stopped in mid air, which caused Trunks to stop as well. "Chibi, what's wrong?" Trunks was surprised as Goten's arms went around him, holding him tightly as he cried. Trunks held him as well, letting his mate let out what he needed to. "Are you sure you want to do this Goten?"

"Yes Trunks I'm sure," he said as Trunks wiped the tears away from his eyes and then took his hand tenderly in his own as they flew together.

When they landed, both were surprised to see Trunks's family waiting for them on the ground. "What are you doing here?" asked Trunks curiously.

"Well Trunks sweetie I don't know if you realize this but Goten is family to us. When you bonded with him, he became more a part of our family then he was before," said Bulma.

"Yeah because when you bond in the saiyan tradition it's the equivalent of marriage for humans," said Bulla.

"So you were listening when I was having the talk with Trunks?" asked Vegeta.

"I had to retain some information from that day," Bulla smiled nervously.

"Anyway we wanted to be here to support you both because we love you so much and believe in what you two have together," said Bulma.

Trunks looked to his mate to see how touched he was by his family, and he smiled. "I—I don't know what to say," said Goten.

"I do," said Bulma as she smiled, "welcome to the family." She was surprised when Goten hugged her but welcomed him.

When their embrace broke, Goten smiled as Bulla came towards him and hugged him. "I never thought I'd have another brother, but I'm happy that it's you."

"I've never had a sister either, but I know you're a pretty awesome one."

"Yeah," she smiled, "I know."

Goten laughed as they separated to face Bulla's mate. "We're pretty luck aren't we Goten," said Uub. "Bonded to the people we love for life. What could be better?"

"Nothing," Goten said as he smiled as they hugged.

Trunks was worried about his father's reaction to his mate. His dad wasn't exactly the most affectionate person. As he watched his mate approach his father, eyes were not staring at the ground but up at Vegeta. Trunks was proud of his mate for showing no fear to his father because it was hard to do for others. He could tell his father respected this as his hand landed on his mate's shoulder. Trunks smiled as his father said, "I expect you to keep up with your training and to remind my son that work is not all that matters in life."

"I will Vegeta I promise you."

Trunks knew his mate now had two families who cared about him. He only hoped Chichi could open up her heart to what Goten had decided for his life.

A knock came to the Son Residence door and as Pan opened the door her lips made a wide smile as she stepped back to let her uncle and the Briefs family inside. They all followed Goten into the living room where Chichi and Goku and Gohan and Videl were sitting.

All smiles greeted Goten and the Briefs families accept for Chichi. Goten sat down in the empty chair at the end of the coffee table as Trunks took his hand in his. "Um well as some of you can tell Trunks and I are bonded now and I thought I'd come over with his family to announce it officially." He didn't know why, but his nerves went away. He was smiling.

"Congratulations you two," said Videl as she smiled. "I'm so happy."

"Well I think she said it little brother. I'm glad you two have solidified your love for each other."

Goku got up from the couch and hugged Goten tightly. When he let go, he smiled at the two demi-saiyans. "I can tell your happy Goten with Trunks, and that's all that matters to me."

"Thanks dad."

Chichi watched the whole scene. How her husband just supported Goten's decision to be with Trunks with such ease made sense to her. Goku had always been a carefree person like her son Goten. She was surprised when Goten got off his chair and took his father's spot that was next to her.

When he took her hands in his, she looked at him. She looked into the eyes of her second baby boy. She had raised him without a father with only her first son and her father to help him. Looking at him she realized how well rested and happy he was. 'Is it possible this is all Trunks's doing?' Chichi looked to Trunks who smiled at her. Not with any malice but with an understanding of how important she was to Goten.

"Mom, please I need you."

Her eyes started to water as she looked away from her son, dropping her hands. Trunks saw his mate's face fall as he slowed the lump in his throat, and that was when Trunks came over to the two, sitting down on the coffee table before them.

"Chichi I love Goten. I would never do anything to take your place in his heart but right now you are breaking it to pieces, which is breaking my heart to. You're hurting your own son and for what just because I'm a guy? If I were a woman, we wouldn't even be having this conversation.

"My mate cares about what you think, but that doesn't mean he won't follow his heart." He sighed. "You don't have to like that Goten and I are together, but I would do everything in my power to protect him from harm. I would gladly lay down my life for him. I love him so much. He's made me a better person then I ever thought I could be. Aren't you proud of him?"

Chichi looked at her son and smiled. "I've always been proud of you Goten. I love you sweetie I'm just having a hard time with you being with a guy, but I guess you could do worst than Trunks as a life mate."

"Um? Thanks," said Trunks as Goten took his hand.

"It's just going to take some time for me," said Chichi.

"We understand mom. I just want us to be ok again."

"Me to honey, me to." She hugged him. "I love you."

"I love you to mom." Trunks smiled at the pair with a good feeling in his heart.


	43. Chapter 43

Two blue eyes opened to a room that was not his own. Searching his surroundings, Trunks realized he was in a bed hooked up to machines, which startled him. 'Wha—what happened to me? Why can't I remember?' He tried to search his mind, but a sharp pain hit his head as he winced.

Sitting up he realized he was dreaming but instead of getting depressed about how it was all fantasy, Trunks took everything hooked up to him and pulled everything out, dressed in what clothes he could find, a pair of training pants and a black, wife beater, and lifted the window in the room, heading to his intended destination. Goten.

While flying he had a lot of time to think. 'Kami! I'm sick of living in a fantasy dream world. It's time to take action in the real world.' He felt himself weaken from the lack of food inside him, but he pressed on. He sensed his best friend's ki at a club. He paused for a moment. 'Since when does Goten like to go clubbing?' he thought about it and realized, 'Valese, his girlfriend. Man this isn't going to go down pretty for her.'

Goten was getting him and Valese drinks as she went to the bathroom with her girlfriends to freshen up. Meanwhile he was left hanging out with his girlfriend's guy friends that were too vulgar for his taste. He didn't even know why she hung out with such annoying friends, but they were her friends, so he didn't question her.

'I don't even know why I agreed to this. I hate clubs, the pounding music, the alcohol.' He then realized he was doing this for Valese who loved to dance and hang out with her friends at the club. He sighed. 'Just hang in there Goten you can do this.'

Trunks made his way to the front of the line getting some insults thrown at him, but he ignored their insignificant words. The bouncer let him in. There were some benefits to being the President of Capsule Corporation after all. The pounding music and smell of alcohol hit him immediately in the face. 'I can't believe I enjoyed this lifestyle in the first place, but I think I was drunk most of the time. What a mistake I've made of my life.'

He shook his thoughts away to concentrate on finding his best friend. Trunks spotted Goten heading away from the bar with his girlfriend Valese and her friends. He became light headed again, but he had nothing to hold on to. Trunks managed to make his way to the bar, ordered himself a soda, drank it down in one gulp, and made his way through the crowd.

Trunks found the gang in one of the private booths where two muscled men stood, guarding the area. 'I wonder what's with the bodyguards. Maybe Valese is more popular then I thought. Wait why would she need protection. Overprotective father?' Another man came up to the booth. 'Overprotective big brother. Wait a minute that's Jeremy. His father runs the company that rivals us, and I think he went to the same high school as me.'

Trunks gaze then went to his best friend's who looked really uncomfortable. He smiled. 'I knew Goten didn't like clubs, but I'm sure his girlfriend does.' His gazed focused on him. 'Damn he looks good tonight I could just—He blushed as his thoughts became dirty. He took a deep breath in and out. 'Ok Briefs you can do this. He needs to know how I feel and besides I'm not letting him go.' He started walking towards them.

Goten wasn't having fun. The lights hurt his eyes, the pounding music hurt his ears, and the smell of alcohol and sex was making him sick to his stomach. Valese turned to him to see he wasn't having a good time.

"Thank you for doing this for me Goten. I really appreciate it," she said as she kissed his cheek.

"No problem Valese as long as you're enjoying yourself." He smiled as she turned back to her friends.

"I don't know why you're such a stick in the mud," said Jeremy to Goten.

"I'm just not a club person."

"Come on you need to give it a chance. Why don't you get up and dance with my sister like a real man?" He smiled. "Or maybe you need a man to lead you," said Jeremy as the guys laughed with him.

"What's that supposed to mean Jeremy?" Goten asked.

"It means you're a submissive, weak idiot who is definitely not man enough to be dating my sister."

"Leave him alone Jeremy," said his sister.

"You know what I think I'll be leaving Valese. I'll call you later." He leaned in and kissed her on the lips before he made his way out of the club but not before Jeremy spoke up, making him turn around.

"You got a lot of nerve leaving my sister because the club is just too much for a boy like you."

"I don't know why you like to pick on me and put me down every chance you get. I'm guessing you're life sucks, and you can't face up to the reason, which is probably your fault anyway. Just do me a favor and get out of my face before I pound it to the ground." He had never threatened a human life before, but this guy was just pissing him off. When he turned his back, he sensed something was coming at him. Before he could turn around and block Jeremy's attack, someone had beaten him to it with Jeremy's fist clenched in Trunks's hand.

"Trunks."

Trunks turned to face him. "Hey chibi it's good to see you," he smirked as he turned back around to Jeremy. "And you should be ashamed of trying to attack someone with their back is turned. There's no honor in it but look who I'm talking to. Oh and if you ever try to hurt Goten again, I'll come after you, you go that?" Jeremy nodded. "That's what I thought now go back to whatever filthy whole you climbed out of."

Trunks felt a little light headed and stumbled as Goten held onto him. "Whoa Trunks just take it easy. I'll take you outside in the fresh air."

"It's like you read my mind."

Goten walked Trunks across the street to a bench where he let Trunks sit before he did right beside him. "Trunks, I can't believe it the last time I saw you, you were planning to take a vacation from Capsule."

"Yeah well everything's kind of fuzzy but I think I took that vacation because I was burnt out from my job."

"Well you deserved it. You never took a vacation in our life."

"There was another reason. The truth is I wasn't well. I woke up to find myself hooked up to machines at Master Roshi's place. I'm trying to remember how I got to that point, and I think I finally realized why. It was because of you."

"Wait a minute. What did I do?"

Trunks smiled at how defensive Goten got as he stood up and walked around a little. "Look this isn't easy for me to say. I've been out for—well actually I don't know how long, but I've had a lot of time to dream."

"I hope they were at least good dreams. I remember when we were little, and I slept over at your house. You'd toss and turn like crazy."

"Yeah I remember that." He rubbed his temples.

"Are you sure you're all right Trunks?" He stood up walking over to him.

"I've never been better accept I'm starving as hell." Goten smiled at him. "What's with the smile Goten?"

"I missed you," putting his arm around Trunks as they walked away from the club. "Now lets get you something to eat."

Goten watched as Trunks inhaled one plate after another. He had never see Trunks eat so fast, but he remembered what Trunks had told him. 'I can't believe I didn't realize how much trouble he was in. I'm his best friend.' He sighed. 'I've been so busy at the university and with Valese. 'I'm such a selfish friend.'

"No you're not selfish Goten."

"Wait how can you—

"Ever since we did fusion. Anyway I don't blame you for having a life outside of me." Trunks smiled. "It was bound to happen as we grew up."

"I feel like I left you behind Trunks. I never wanted to do that to you."

"I know," Trunks laughed, "you just get distracted so easily."

"So? You wanted to tell me why it's my fault that you're such a basket case." Trunks grew serious all of a sudden. "Trunks."

"I'm going to be selfish now, and you may not like it. The truth is I don't care if you do. I deserve to be happy to. I've changed a lot of myself, so I could be someone I could be proud of being."

"Ok Trunks now you're scarring me. What is it?"

Trunks looked around. "Not here it's too crowded."

Goten left money on the table and followed Trunks outside into the night across the street to the ocean view. He could tell Trunks was nervous about what he was about to say, which surprised him. "It's ok Trunks. You know you can tell me anything."

"I don't know about you Goten, but I'm more of a showing kind of person."

"Um ok Trunks show me." When he felt Trunks's hands on either side of his face, his whole body suddenly grew hot. Before he could ask what Trunks was doing, he felt Trunks's lips on his.

The kiss was soft but filled with all his feelings for Goten. He didn't force his mouth on him. It was just enough for him at the moment, but he knew as soon as he pulled away, things were about to change between them. "Goten, I'm in love with you."

Goten was still coming down from the kiss his best friend gave him. When Trunks parted from him, his body felt strangely cold. "I—He grabbed onto the bench and sat down.

"You don't belong with Valese Goten. She can't treat as well as I have. Her friends treat you like crap, and she doesn't even defend you. Why would you want to be with people like that?"

"Yo—you don't know anything about it Trunks." Goten ITed away from Trunks.

"Shit! Should have figured he'd run away from me."

"Trunks!" He turned to see his very pissed off sister and her boyfriend Uub. "Do you have any idea how worried I was when I didn't find you in bed?"

"Yeah about that how did I even get to Master Roshi's?"

"Unbelievable you're not even going to say you're sorry for worrying me half to death."

"I'm sorry Bulla I didn't mean to. There's just something I had to do."

"Ok I accept your apology and well after you passed out on your desk at Capsule, mom found you. She took you back home to find out you had been working yourself too hard at the office, so she sent dad to carry you all the way out of the city to Roshi's place to relax." Tears ran down her face. "I decided to stay with you. I couldn't even wake you up, so I had mom send some medical supplies."

Trunks hugged his sister as she cried. "I'm fine ok. Don't worry." He looked over to her boyfriend. "Hey Uub."

"Hey Trunks, glad to see you up on your feet."

"Hey wait a minute you didn't tell us why you left?"

"Bulla I have to go. I'll tell you later I promise." He took off to the sky and headed in the direction of Goten's ki. 'I'm not letting you go chibi. I know there's something between us, and I can't just ignore it.'

The night was chilly, but it didn't bother Trunks as he flew across the ocean, then the canyons, and finally the woods where the mountains disappeared from sight. His eyes came across a tree house he and Goten had built when they were younger. He smiled. 'You're so predictable chibi.'

Trunks landed a few feet away, walking the rest of the way to the tree until his hand lied on the tree. He looked at the carving above his fingertips, which read **Goten and Trunks best friends forever**. He sighed. 'I might have just ruined our friendship forever, but I think it will be worth it in the end.'

Climbing up the later Trunks took a look at the view. 'Now I know why I loved this place so much. It used to be an escape for us. Maybe now it can become something more.' When he got to the top, he looked inside to see Goten sitting with his legs tucked into his chest with his head down on his knees. Trunks could tell he had been crying, and he frowned. 'I'm sorry Goten it had to be done.'

"Wh—why Trunks?" He raised his head from his knees with tears running down his face. "You—you're right Trunks you are selfish."

"If it's selfish of me to want to be with you, treat you with the respect you deserve, and love you with all of my heart, then yeah I'm the most selfish guy on the planet because I believe you can make me happy, and I know I can make you happy to Goten if you let me."

Goten's heart was racing so hard he thought it was going to fall out of his chest. The way Trunks was starring at him with his blues intently on his own made him feel things he never thought he could feel. He knew he didn't feel them being with Valese. 'But I—.' He suddenly felt his body become aroused by the Trunks's gaze on him. He turned away from his stare, got up, and took the back entrance, landing on the grass as Trunks landed right in front of him.

"You can't run away from this Goten. I've been running since I was 13, and I'm sick of it. It doesn't do me any good to dream about having you. It's not real."

Trunks took a step closer to his best friend until their noses almost touched. "Don't be afraid of me chibi." He took his hand in his, running his fingers across the skin. "I'll never ever hurt you like she does."

"Wha—what do you mean Trunks?"

"You can't smell the men on her?"

"How?"

"Maybe you were blinded by your feelings for her. She looks so sweet and innocent, but she's not." His blue eyes stared at him with concern. "I'm so sorry chibi."

"I can't believe I was so stupid." He let go of his hands from Trunks and walked away from him. "She smelled like men, but I thought it was just all the testosterone in the club."

"What are you going to do?" Trunks caught up to him, walking beside his friend.

"I have to go back to club. I have to talk to her."

"She's not at the club anymore chibi."

"How do you know that Trunks?"

"Well after you took off to the tree house, I saw her walk out of the club with some guy. Their arms were around each other, and they were kissing. They're probably at her place right now—

"Please don't say anymore." Goten sunk down in the grass, burying his eyes in his hands as tears came down his face once again.

Trunks sat down in front of him and frowned. Truthfully he didn't want his best friend to be hurt like this but a part of him was glad that witch was out of his life forever. It pained him to see Goten like this, but he knew he had to be strong for his friend who would need time to get over his soon to be ex-girlfriend. "Is there anything I can do Goten?"

Goten brought his face from his knees and looked at his best friend. "You—you've loved me since you were 13."

"Well to be honest I think I started loving you when you were growing inside your mom. I was just too young to understand the feelings that were coming at me. When I turned thirteen, that's when my feelings started to intensify and plus I was going through puberty."

"Oh." Goten blushed. "You know you hide your feelings well because I never knew."

"I didn't think you were ready then to know of how I felt about you."

"And you think I'm ready now?"

"Even though you're hurting right now, I know I can help you get over her as insensitive as that sounds now. I'm still your friend."

"You're pretty confident in yourself aren't you Trunks?" Goten smiled. Trunks stood up, helping his friend up but instead of wrapping his arm around his neck, he wrapped it around his young friend's waist, making his friend blush. "Trunks."

"Trust me I won't do anything appropriate to you now. You're in a vulnerable state after all." Trunks smirked.

Goten laughed. "Oh of course." He stopped in his Trunks but before he could ask Goten what was wrong, Goten leaned in and softly kissed Trunks on the lips.

"And that was for?" He grinned.

"For being the best friend I ever had and this is a culmination of things to come."


	44. Chapter 44

Epilogue: Four Years Later

Goten opened his eyes as the sunlight from the window entered the room. He smiled as he rolled over in bed to see his sleeping prince beside him. Trunks looked so beautiful sleeping peacefully he almost reached his hand over to caress his face, but he stopped himself.

Rolling over to face the window, Goten felt his mate shift so his arms were around the younger one's waist, pulling him closer to his body. His lips kissed his shoulder as Goten giggled. "Tha—that tickles Trunks."

"Good morning chibi." Trunks kissed down his lover's neck as he heard his mate sigh in pleasure.

"Kami I'm so glad the university is behind me."

"You're not as happy as I am about it believe me," said Trunks as he grinded his naked body against his own lover's bare body.

"Yeah ah! AH! I can see that Trunks." When Trunks buried his nose in Goten's neck, he felt the prince sniff him, making Goten giggle again. "Yo—you just can get enough of me can you?"

"You have no idea." His hot breath on his neck made Goten shiver. "I just keep thinking about out first time together. I felt just excited then as I feel now."

"Me AH! Too Trunks. You AH! AH! TRUNKS!"

"Yes chibi," Trunks smirked.

"You think we'll be this excited by each other years from now? Oh! And don't stop."

"I have no doubt we'll be this turned on by each other years from now." Trunks grabbed his lover's hips, positioned them, entered his opening, and moved in and out of him at such a fast pace that he couldn't tell his moans from his chibi's. "Kami I love you so much Goten," he said as he came inside his lover's body.

They fell asleep again with Trunks still inside Goten. When Trunks woke up a few hours later, he pulled himself out of his chibi who whimpered at the lack of contact, but he still didn't wake up. Sitting up he swung his legs over the edge of the bed and got up.

In the bathroom Trunks looked himself over in the mirror. He smiled as he saw the bite mark where Goten had bitten him during their first time with each other. It would never disappear from his neck, and it would always remind him that he belonged to his younger mate. 'Nothing wrong with that.' Then he thought of how Goten had been a virgin when they decided to have sex. 'He was so nervous, so shy, so innocent. He's certainly come along way from that. It was certainly the best night of my life.'

Stepping into the hot shower Trunks relaxed his body under the water. 'There's just something about this that doesn't feel quite right.' When a pair of arms wrapped themselves around his shoulders, Trunks smiled. "You know I wanted you in here with me didn't you?"

"I can't help it if you think too much, and I just happen to peak into your mind at this certain point."

"Well I'm glad you came," Trunks smirked as he pressed his lover up against the walls as Goten's legs wrapped around his waist. "I love you Goten."

"I love you to Trunks." He nuzzled his prince's neck. "Always."

On the drive to Mount Pao the next morning Trunks glanced from the road to his mate, who was staring at the scenery out the window, smiling as the breeze hit his face. Trunks shook his head and smiled. 'Some thing's never change, and they should definitely stay that way.'

"Hey Trunks can you smell that? I think my mom has outdone herself this time."

"Did she say why she was throwing this barbeque?"

"No, but you know my mom. She loves to get the gang back together."

"I'm just lucky I'm allowed five feet in her presence. It was a while before Chichi accepted me as your mate."

"Well I'm glad we're past that Trunks. I don't think I could go through that again." His face saddens. "I mean I never thought I would forgive her and then you—He felt his prince's hand on his shoulder.

"Forget it chibi we're all happy now. You get to eat your mother's cooking I mean what could be better?"

Goten smiled. "Going back home, lying in our bed just holding each other the whole day, and getting up occasionally for food."

Trunks smiled. "Sounds good to me and maybe you would consider some fondling and if it leads to sex somehow, then so be it."

Goten laughed. "As nice as that sounds, we promised my mother that we would show up. If we play hooky, she'll track as down and kill us or yell, which ever one comes first."

Trunks pulled up at the Son Residence and turned off the engine as they both got out of the car. Making their way to the backyard, they saw all their friends and family had arrived all ready. "Well Goten it looks like we're—Goten!" Trunks saw his mate make his way to the buffet table. "Of course I get left for food."

"Hey Trunks."

"Videl, how's it going?"

"Great I can believe Chichi managed to get everyone here on such short notice."

"Yeah about that, is there some kind of reason she threw this get together out of the blue?"

"You'll have to ask her. I tried prying it out of her, but we all know how stubborn she is," she said as she felt her husband's arm around her.

"You're still talking about that Videl," said Gohan.

"Well aren't you curious?" asked Trunks.

"Yeah of course but I know when to let things go. Ow!" He said as his wife elbowed him in the gut.

Trunks laughed as he felt the familiar touch of his sister's hand on his shoulder, so he turned around to face her. "Bulla."

"You know I see more of your mate then of you and while it's nice to have Goten around, it would be nice to see you more often." She hugged him.

"I promise I'll try Bulla. Things have been busy at Capsule."

So? Do you know what this party's about?" she asked.

"That's what we've been wondering about," said Videl.

"Hopefully we'll now soon. I can't take the suspense," said Goku.

"If the husband doesn't know, then you know we're in trouble," said Videl as Pan joined the group.

After a satisfying meal Goten made his way over to his mother, who was overseeing the party. She opened her arms to him, and he hugged her. He could feel her happiness as tears came down his face. "I know sweetie, I know," said Chichi.

"Thanks mom." He pulled away from her embrace. "So, what's with the party?"

"You'll find out soon enough."

"Oh come on mom I mean don't get me wrong you throw some great parties but—

"Just be patient Goten and enjoy the party."

"All right fine." She smiled as he walked away.

"Hey Goten." He turned to see the smiling face of his mate's mother.

"Bulma, I know you know what my mother's up to."

"Why would you think that?" She smiled.

"You're not going to tell me either." She shook her head no.

"Don't worry Goten it's nothing bad."

"Oh well that's a relief." He sighed.

Goten found Trunks leaning under a tree with his eyes closed. They opened once they spotted his mate who looked just as annoyed as he did. "So, you got nothing, huh?" the raven-haired man smiled.

"Well it's not like you did either," said Trunks.

"Hey! You don't have to snap at me Trunks."

Trunks sighed. "I'm sorry chibi." He felt his mate press himself against him with his arms around the prince's neck as his arms went around his chibi's waist.

"It's ok Trunks," he said as he started to sniff his older mate.

"What are you doing?"

Goten blushed. "I couldn't help it you just smell so good." He looked into the intense, blue eyes before him and suddenly he was pressed up against the tree.

"Don't start what you can't finish chibi." Trunks's voice became husky against the nape of the younger one's neck.

The warmth of his breath drove Goten crazy. "Tr—Trunks," he whimpered as he grinded his hips against Trunks's.

Trunks moaned as he leaned in to him, taking Goten's lips with his own, bringing his tongue inside his mouth, and he was surprised when Goten quickly separated from him. "Chibi, what—

"No, no we are not doing it right here out the open where everyone can see us."

"Where's your sense of adventure?"

"You're such an exhibitionist."

"Says the guy who initiated the whole thing." Trunks smirked as he crossed his arm over his chest.

"Oh—you—I." He felt Trunks behind him as his arms came around his waist, pressing their bodies together.

"You want me chibi I know you do," he purred into his ear.

"Lo—look whose talking."

"Oh but I've always wanted you." Trunks pressed harder against him as his mate cried out. His hand drifted from his chest and almost made it to his crotch, when Goten swiped his hand away. Trunks groaned. "You're just no fun tonight." He felt a wet kiss.

"I love you to Trunks." Trunks kissed him before the joined the gang again.

The day had fallen into night as the music was turned on and the guests started dancing, having a great time on the dance floor while some watched people attempt to dance. Laughs filled the air as well as conversation.

When the music died down and Chichi demanded everyone's attention, there wasn't a person who didn't stop what he or she was doing to see what she had to say. This suddenly made Goten nervous, but he was clamed by the simple touch of Trunks's hand in his. He smiled, knowing everything was going to be ok.

"I know you're all wondering why I threw this party. Some have been begging me to tell them but you know me," said Chichi as she got some laughs. "Anyway," she looked to the banner she had made, covered by a sheet, "I'd like to celebrate the four year anniversary of my son and Trunks's life together," she pulled the sheet of and the banner read, **Happy 4 Year Anniversary** **Trunks and Goten**."Congratulations you two."

This earned the couple claps all around, making Goten nervous once again. He didn't like to be the center of attention, and Trunks could tell by the look on his face. "Wow this is certainly nice of your mother to do ay Goten?"

"Yeah but didn't have to be in front of everyone," said the raven-haired man as he blushed.

"You know I've never given considerable thought to celebrating anniversaries."

"Yeah me neither Trunks."

Trunks smirked. "And I know how we can celebrate each and every one from now on." He tenderly stroked his mate's pale hand.

"How would that be different from what we do everyday?"

"Well," he kissed him on the cheek, "I'd take you away, somewhere nice with sand, beach, and a luxurious hotel room for two."

"Oh that does sound nice Trunks." He smiled.

"See what I mean?" His mate nodded.

"Speech! Speech! Speech!"

Trunks dragged a hesitant Goten up on stage as Chichi handed him the microphone. "First I want to thank Chichi," he turned to her, "I know I haven't always been your favorite person, but I appreciate you recognizing how much Goten and I mean to each other by throwing this party." She nodded and smiled at him.

Trunks then turned to his mate, who was still holding his hand. "And to you Goten," a blush immediately came to the raven-haired young man's face as Trunks laughed, "I love you, and I'm so glad I was persistent in my feelings to go after you. I've never been this crazy about anyone before. You make me feel like I matter when I didn't think so. You're everything to me, and I look forward to spending the rest of our lives together."

Goten put aside his embarrassment. "And to you Trunks. I love you so much, and I'm glad you were persistent with me to because I would have never had the chance to feel how much you love me each and every day." He laughed. "I don't think I've been loved this fiercely before. You excite me and frustrate me to no end, but I love it. I can't wait to see where life takes us together." He smiled at Trunks as he squeezed his hand.

They turned to each other, holding each other close as they passionately kissed as fireworks shot up into the sky, making the couple smile as they looked up into the sky, knowing their journey was just beginning.

**_(THE END)!_**


End file.
